Sin Deseos de Vivir
by AIKONADESIKO-USAKO
Summary: Lo que tanto amas puede convertirse en un pozo sin fondo y llegar a la desesperacion. Un Universo Alterno por supuesto de SyS. DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. El Inicio

**_Hola!!!... esta es mi primera historia publicada espero sea de su agrado... es basada en la vida real... Sailor Moon no me pertenece tan solo soy una fan más de esta maravillosa serie, sin más que decir los dejos para que empiecen a leer..._**

* * *

**Sin deseos de vivir**

**Capitulo 1.- El Inicio **

_La vida…algo tan frágil como una bola de cristal que en cualquier momento puede romperse…pero…el destino juega con ella… quitando todo lo que tanto aprecias y dejándote una gran grieta en el corazón y… en el alma…_

Nota:

OoOoOoOoO(Quiere decir que cambia la escena)

_Cursiva_ (es un pensamiento)

" " (recuerdos)

Era una hermosa mañana de Octubre, la mañana era fresca, las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer, los pájaros volaban por el cielo azul mostrándose libres y llenos de vida. Los rayos del sol resplandecían y atravesaron los cristales de una ventana para alumbrar a una joven muy hermosa, que al sentir los rayos del sol se levanta dejando ver sus hermosos cabellos rubios y sedosos, se levanta y se dirige a su ventana abriéndola para dejar pasar el aire fresco… si era una hermosa mañana… sonríe dulcemente y entra a su habitación donde entra al baño. Después de 15 minutos sale ya bañada, se sienta enfrente de su tocador y se observa a si mima observa como había cambiado tanto, ya no era una niña, su rostro era mas delicado, su cabello… si estaba mas largo se para y observa su cuerpo era mas largo, tenia unas piernas muy largas y bonitas, unas nalgas… por que no decirlo perfectas, su cintura se había formado mas y sus pechos… estaban un poco mas grandes pero muy bien formados, pero lo que resaltaba mas eran sus ojos… unos ojos del color del cielo… azul celeste… que expresaban muchas emociones… se termino de arreglar para poder salir con sus amigas, se puso una falda y una blusa de tirantes y recogió su cabello en su peinado que la caracterizaba dos moños… su nombre…

- Serena, ya esta listo el desayuno!!!

- Ya bajo!!

Después de terminar de ajustar unos detalles sale de su habitación y se dirige al comedor… donde ya estaba el resto de la familia

- Cariño, que tanto hacías??

- jeje nada mami

- Vamos princesa siéntate a desayunar

- Si papi

- Vas a salir princesa?

- eh? Si… saldré con las chicas… y… Darien?

- Es verdad, el salio esta madrugada a Estados Unidos

- haciendo un puchero- Y no se despidió de mi?... pero… porque se fue?

- El se hará cargo de la empresa de ahí

- ah, ya veo… y mi hermana?

- No debe tardar en bajar

Serena Tsukino, hija del señor Sheishiru Tsukino y de la señora Selene Tsukino, tenia dos hermanos… el mayor Darien Tsukino y la mediana Mina Tsukino. Esta era una familia muy conocida por la sociedad, sus padres manejaban dos empresas muy importantes una en Estados Unidos y una en Tokio, manejaban uno de los hoteles más famosos y lujosos el "Sun Shine" muy popular por su servicio y por la atención que se recibía ahí. Se podía decir que eran de las familiar mas ricas de la sociedad sin embargo esto no había afectado a ninguno de los hijos, ni a los padres… la familia era muy sencilla y eso era lo que mas le agrada a la gente. Todo el mundo conocía al señor y señora Tsukino pero no conocían del todo a los herederos, los padres siempre los mantenían al margen de toda la publicidad, para hacer más llevadera la vida de sus hijos.

- Buenos días, familia

La persona faltante había llegado… Mina Tsukino una chica muy hermosa con un gran parecido con Serena, cabello rubio y largo amarado con un moño rojo, ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa muy carismática que tanto la caracterizaba

- Donde estabas Mina?

- Ah estaba arreglando unos asuntos

- Todo en orden princesa?

- Claro papi, no tienes nada de que preocuparte… y…

- Se fue a Estados Unidos

- para…

- Cosas de la empresa cariño

- ya veo… que malo es, ni siquiera se despidió

- Lo mismo digo

- Bueno princesas más tarde llamara

- Pero no es lo mismo papi, mi hermano es muy malo

- Bueno nos veremos más tarde, que tengan un bonito día

- A donde iras hija?

- Iré a ver a Satsuki y Ayumi para terminar un trabajo pendiente

- Bueno hija, cuídate, vendrás a comer?

- Tal vez mami, sino llamo OK?

- Claro hija

Mina se despido de sus padres con un beso y luego pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Serena y sale del comedor

- Vendrán a comer o hasta la cena?

- No lo se cariño, solo diviértete si?

- sonriendo- Claro mami… bueno ya me retiro nos vemos

Se despide de la misma forma y sale del comedor

OoOoOoOoO

- Al fin llegamos

- Si… le avisaste a Haruka?

- Así lo hice

- Hola estrellitas

Una mujer alta de cabellos arena se había acercado a las tres personas, era muy guapa, vestía de falda y una blusa sisada y sonreía a las tres personas

- abrazando a la mujer- Ruka que bueno que viniste

- Ya estrellita, sabes que siempre estoy para ustedes… y de ahora en adelante sere su tutora

- Me consentirás verdad?

- sonriendo- Ya lo veremos – viendo a los otros dos- Que nos les da gusto de verme?

- jeje claro que si Haruka pero Seya no nos permite saludarte

Y era verdad el joven Seya estaba prensado a ella, lo miro y miro a los otros dos, definitivamente se parecían a su padre el gran empresario Kou que desgraciadamente había fallecido dejando a sus hijos a la deriva, sin embargo se quedarían con su familiar mas cercano Haruka Tenuo Kou su prima. Los tres jóvenes eran muy apuestos, el mayor de los tres era Yaten Kou, el mediano Taiki y el más chico Seya Kou. Los tres aun eran menores de edad y necesitaban de un tutor es por eso que arribaron a Tokio donde vive su prima y primo quienes se harán cargo de ellos hasta que estén listos

- Bueno estrellitas vamonos, que tengo pendientes que hacer

Y sin mas se fueron en el bonito Ferrari de Haruka quien solo rió al ver la expresión de los tres hermanos al ver el caro y sin palabras subieron

OoOoOoOoO

En la empresa de "Sun Shine" los señores Tsukino están entrando donde son saludados por todos hasta llegar al ultimo piso

- Buenos días señor y señora Tsukino- una secretaria los saluda muy educadamente

- Buenos días Kasumi hay algo pendiente?

- Si señor, lo están esperando en su oficina

- Bien gracias, cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina

Ambos entran a la oficina y ven a una persona de espaldas

- Buenos días Zafiro, hay algún problema?

- Si señor… esta mañana me llego una noticia muy preocupante

- tomando asiento- Tú dirás

- El señor Kou ha fallecido

- Selene se sorprende- Pero no puede ser… hace poco salio en las noticias

- Así es… eso es lo que me preocupa… en menos de un mes han ido sucumbiendo muchos empresarios exitosos de la noche a la mañana – observando a Sheishiru- señor…

- Lo se Zafiro… lo se – mira a Selene- Cariño a llegado la hora

- Pero… aun no tienen la edad suficiente

- No hay de que preocuparnos Darien se hará cargo de ellas

Selene solo asiente, Sheishiru toma su comunicador

- Kasumi no me pase ninguna llamada ni a nadie, no quiero interrupciones por favor al menos que sean mis hijas

- Como diga señor

- dirigiéndose a Zafiro- Se que pronto llegara mi turno y me gustaría que ayudaras en lo que puedas a mis hijas, por Darien no me preocupo sabe manejarse muy bien solo y Mina también, la que mas me preocupa es Serena

- No se preocupe señor, las dejara en buenas manos, ahora hay que terminar con el documento

Selene y Sheishiru asienten y Zafiro toma asiento, sacando una hoja a la espera de que su locutor empiece a hablar.

OoOoOoOoO

En la plaza Mayor, Serena se entretiene viendo las distintas tiendas mientras da la hora acordada con sus amigas

- viendo un vestido- _Que bonito esta… me lo probare…_

- Serena!!!

La nombrada voltea a ver un poco asustada, hacia ella se dirigía una de sus mejores amigas, vestía de pantalón y una blusa sin mangas, su cabello negro lo llevaba trenzado…

- Me asustaste

- Quien sabe que estabas pensando

- Rei no empieces yo…

- Hola chicas!!!

Las dos interrumpen su discusión y observan a la recién llegada, cabellos azules, ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta una falda y una blusa de manga tres cuartos, Serena sonríe al ver llegar a su otra mejor amiga

- Hola Amy

- Hola Sere, Hola Rei

- Hola Amy, te he ganado esta vez

- Oye yo llegue primero que tu Rei así que yo te he ganado esta vez

- con una gota en la cabeza- O… oigan chicas no se peleen

- Eso es algo muy raro, que Serena Tsukino llegue temprano

Las tres voltean hacia la persona que lo dijo, Serena sonríe

- Hola Lita!!!

La tercera amiga de Serena había llegado una chica muy bonita de cabellos castaños amarados en una cola alta, ojos verdes, era muy alta y de las tres ella siempre estaba al pendiente de Serena, lleva puesto un pantalón pescador y una blusa de tirantes

- Lita, llegas tarde

- Oye Rei tu también has llegado tarde y nadie te dice nada

- Ni en tus sueños eh llegado tarde, Serena tonta

- No me llames tonta tu eres la tonta que no paso matemáticas

Al parecer había dado en el clavo, pues Rei se sorprendió, así que tanto Amy como Lita se interpusieron entre Serena y Rei

- Por favor chicas dejen de pelear, aunque sea por hoy

- Hay muchas tiendas nuevas que tenemos que ir a visitar

Rei solo asintió y empezó a caminar, Amy la siguió, Lita se dirige a Serena quien tiene la cabeza agachada

- Oye…- alzando su mirada- disfrutemos este día si?

- Pero…

- Se que te perdonara, por que se que no lo dijiste con intención

- Serena asiente- Gracias Lita

- sonríe- Vamos, sino se llevaran todo

Ambas se van caminando y empiezan a revisar las tiendas. Y eso era todos los sábados, pues lo hacían como distracción pues la etapa de salir a fiestas se estaba terminando pues ese año terminaran la preparatoria para después separarse y cumplir con sus respectivos sueños. Serena no era una superdotada en el estudio pero se esforzaba por mantener su promedio, Amy era la que siempre sacaba cien en todo, Rei estudiaba y sacaba buenas notas pero su mayor problema eran las matemáticas y Lita le pisaba los talones a Serena con el promedio, se habían conocido desde la primaria se llevaban muy bien aunque Rei se la pase molestando a Serena. Siempre salían y se cuidaban mutuamente, pues vaya que tenía pretendientes sobre todo Serena pero su hermano Darien lograba ahuyentarlos aunque no logro ahuyentar al que ahora es su novio y Serena ahuyentaba a los de sus amigas, sin duda un cuarteto muy singular.

OoOoOoOoO

En una casa o más bien mansión en España un señor platicaba con otra persona

- Terminaste con el paquete?

- Así es señor, la noticia ha llegado hasta Tokio

- sonríe maliciosamente- Perfecto ahora solo tengo que terminar con el próximo paquete

- También traigo noticias de que en Estados Unidos pusieron un reemplazo

- sorprendido - Reemplazo?

- Así es señor

- tomando su vino – Y quien es esa persona? Su hijo?

- Eso mismo pensé señor, pero al investigar mas me di cuenta que no es su hijo, se llama Armando Chiba

- Ya veo… - sonríe maliciosamente- entonces iremos directamente a entregarlo

- Será como usted desee señor

- Así será Diamante… así será, retírate sino hay mas que decir

- Con su permiso

Diamante se retira dejando a aquella persona observando su copa de vino

- _Prepárate Tsukino… disfruta tus últimos momentos con tus hijos porque jamás los volverás a ver… y tu Selene podrás ser mía… dejaras a tus hijos en la ruina… pagaras por lo que me hiciste… lo juro_

OoOoOoOoO

En la cuidad de Estados Unidos un joven va manejando su convertible negro, sumido en sus pensamientos. Era un chico muy guapo, cabellera de un negro como la noche unos ojos azules como la noche, alto y muy fornido, todas las chicas estaban a su pies pero… todas con un solo propósito…

_- Demonios… soy un completo estupido..._

"El joven caminaba por el parque disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que tenia, cuando al alzar su vista diviso a una mujer junto con un hombre, se fue acercado a la pareja… y cayo en la cuenta de que esa mujer era su novia quien estaba besándose con un tipo… dio media vuelta y se retiro de ahí"

_- Uno nunca aprende una vez… pero esta será la ultima vez, ya eh tenido suficiente_

Seguía manejando hasta que detiene su convertible en un enorme edificio de 40 pisos, se baja y le entrega sus llaves al encargado, entra y saluda a todas las personas mientras llega al elevador, entra y oprima el botón del ultimo piso, eso era lo único que no le gustaba y llegaba a impacientarlo un poco

- _Soy un verdadero tonto…demonios!!!_

El sonido del elevador hizo que salga de sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo salio del elevador y se dirigió a su oficina

- Buenos días señor Chiba- saludo muy gentilmente una secretaria

- Buenos Miriam, que hay para hoy?- abriendo su oficina

- siguiéndolo- Tiene una junta con unos accionistas, y hace como 5 minutos hablo un joven y pregunto por usted

- sentándose- Dejo algún recado?

- Me dijo que vendría a verlo y colgó, no me permitió contestarle

- encendiendo su computadora- ya veo, algo mas?

- Me pidió que le recuerde que llame a su casa

- sonriendo- es verdad gracias Miriam

- Disculpe señor

- Si?

- Si llega a venir aquella persona, la hago pasar?

- observándola- Antes pregúntele su nombre y luego me dice

- Claro señor… con permiso

La secretaria sale de la oficina del joven quien empieza a ver sus papeles cuando su celular empieza a sonar, sin prestar mucha atención lo toma y contesta

- Diga?

- Mí amor donde estas?

Esas palabras lo sacaron de sus papeles

- Amor? Estas ahí?

- Karen, no me vulvas a llamar

- extrañada- Por que me dices eso?

- Eres una hipócrita, porque no mejor continúas con tu amante

- Armando me estas insultando

- Tómalo como quieras, pero no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida

- Armando yo te…

- Basta!! Tu nunca me amaste, amaste a mi dinero no a mi… no te quiero volver a ver Karen nunca!!

Y sin más colgó y tiro su celular, golpeo sus manos en su escritorio totalmente frustrado, su comunicador sonó

- Disculpe la interrupción señor pero el joven esta aquí y se llama Eric Higurashi

- tratando de sonar tranquilo- Hazlo pasar

Se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse pues ese nombre hace mucho que no lo escuchaba…, tocaron la puerta y se abrió dejando ver a un chico muy joven de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos miel

- Que haces aquí… Eric?

- Darien…

- Me llamo Armando Chiba

- Para todo el mundo serás Armando Chiba, pero para tus familiares serás Darien Tsukino

- Que quieres?

- Solo vengo a pedir trabajo

- Y es algo que no te daré, por lo menos yo no

- Pero…

- No Eric, jugaste con los sentimientos de Mi hermana – resaltando una palabra- y eso jamás te lo perdonare, ahora retírate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

Sin embargo Eric no se movió, lo cual provoco que Darien se levante bastante molesto

- No lo repetiré, fuera!!

- Darien, no vengo para poder estar secar de Mina solo quiero conseguir un trabajo, entendí muy bien lo que me dijiste hace un año

- Pues no parece, porque recuerdo haberte dicho que no te quería volver a ver

- Darien por favor… es lo único que te pido

Darien volvió a tomar asiento y lo observo

- Que fue lo que estudiaste?

- sonriendo- Mercadotecnia- entregándole una carpeta

La abre y observa que fue el mejor promedio, recomendado

- Porque quieres trabajar aquí, si anteriormente tenias un trabajo?

- serio- Porque mi jefe falleció y la empresa cerró

- Ya veo, quien era tu jefe?

- Hace poco salio en las noticias era el gran empresario Alejandro Kou

- Kou? Pero acaba de cerrar una oferta

- Así fue, pero… falleció

- Y sus hijos, tengo entendido que tiene hijos

- Si, quedaran bajo la custodia de un familiar cercano

- Ya veo, pero porque cerrarlo?

- Porque sus hijos todavía no puedes hacerse cargo de la empresa y tengo entendido que el familiar lo hizo

- Ya veo – bastante preocupado- pobre de sus hijos… bueno me tengo que ir tengo una junta en 5 minutos

- Pero…

- Cuando regrese de la junta quiero verte fuera de mi oficina y adentro de tu oficina entendido?

- muy contento- Claro Da…

- Armando Chiba, no lo olvides… si lo olvidas estas fuera

- No lo olvidare jefe, con permiso

Y sin mas se fue, dejando a un Darien sonriente y es que no lo podía negar el tipo le caía bien solo tenia el defecto de que se había metido con una de las personas mas valiosas para el. Sale de su oficina y se va a su junta de negocios

OoOoOoOoO

En Tokio, Serena y sus amigas estaban sentadas en una de las bancas del parque #10 platicando amenamente

- Rei… quiero pedirte disculpas

- la mira- Discúlpame tu a mi Serena, siempre soy yo la que te molesta y dice cosas que no son…

- No quise decir lo que dije, se que te cuesta mucho esa materia

- No te preocupes, se que no lo dijiste con intención

- Y jamás lo diré con intención de ofenderte a ninguna de ustedes

- sonriendo- Lo sabemos Serena

- Gracias chicas

- Oigan ahora vengo

- A donde vas?- pregunta Lita

- Voy a comprar un helado, quieren uno?

Las tres niegan con su cabeza

- Ten cuidado Serena

- Lo tendré!!

Lita solo observa como se aleja mientras Amy y Rei la miran extrañadas

- Lita, porque te preocupas mucho?

- las observa- Por… - suspira- Otro día se los contare

Tanto Rei como Amy se quedan bastante preocupadas, sin embargo no insisten. Mientras tanto Serena estaba esperando a comprar su helado pues había fila, y mientras esperaba un poco mas adelante observo a un pequeño que lloraba, sin pensarlo salio de la fila y fue hacia donde estaba el niño

- agachándose a un lado de el- Te encuentras bien?

Sin embargo el niño no contesta y sigue llorando, Serena mira a su alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca

- vuelve a preguntarle- Donde esta tu mama?

Nuevamente no contesto, y se empezaba a desesperar cuando una mujer se acerca corriendo hacia donde estaba el niño y ella

- Señora es su hijo?

- Si gracias al cielo- cargándolo- Muchas gracias por cuidarlo

- sonriendo- No hay de que señora

La señora se va y Serena solo observa como se va cuando un hombre se acerca por detrás

- Como te llamas?

Serena se voltea muy asustada

- ah? Quien es usted?

- Mi nombre es Nataku Black y el tuyo preciosa?

- No… no lo conozco así que aléjese…

Intento irse pero el hombre le toma el brazo deteniéndola

- No te iras sin decirme tu nombre

- Suélteme o empezare a gritar

-mirada maliciosa- No lo harás

- Más vale que la sueltes o no responderé

El tipo la suelta bastante asustado y Serena corre hacia el recién llegado quien la abrazo sobre protectoramente

- Si te vuelves a acercar a ella te demandare

Sin más se da media vuelta junto con Serena y se van, dejando al tipo con una mirada muy perversa

- Serena que hacías sola? Sabes el riesgo que corres

- agachando la cabeza- Discúlpame Michel

- tomando su mentón- Discúlpame pero… eres muy importante para mi lo sabes, y no quiero que nada te pase – abrazándola- Te quiero mucho princesa

- Yo también te quiero

- Y las chicas?

- Están un poco mas adelante

- Vamos con ellas

- Serena asienta- Solo no les digas nada, sabes como se pone Lita

- De acuerdo- dándole un beso en la frente- vamos

OoOoOoOoO

- Serena ya se tardo

- Lita deja de preocuparte, sabes como es ella

- Si pero…

Rei divisa a Serena y a Michel

- Mira Lita ahí viene junto con Michel

- volteando a ver y suspirando- Que bueno

- Perdón chicas por el retrazo

- No te preocupes Serena, buenas tardes Michel

- Hola Amy, Rei, Lita, están de compras?

- Pues no mucho, las tiendas nuevas están muy caras- dijo la pelinegra

- viendo las bolsas- Veo que tu princesa gastaste tu mesada

- jejeje pero si es poco lo que compre

- con una gota- Poco? Casi te llevas la tienda- dijo la pelinegra

- Bueno chicas las dejo, nos vemos el lunes en clases- dijo la peliazul

- Cuídate Amy- dijo Lita

- Nos vemos el lunes- dijo Rei

- Bye!!! Amy- dijo Serena

- Serena, yo también ya me voy nos vemos el lunes, bye Lita

- Nos vemos Rei

- asiente- Cuídate!!

- Bueno chicos yo también…

- Porque no vas a la casa a comer?

- Eh? Bueno… será otro día, mi hermana quiere que este hoy en la casa, pero muchas gracias por la invitación, nos vemos el lunes ok?

- puchero- que mala- sonríe- cuídate, nos vemos el lunes

- Nos vemos Michel

- Vete con cuidado

- Nos vamos, tengo mucha hambre

- sonríe- Claro princesa

Y se van caminando hasta casa de Serena

OoOoOoOoO

Lita caminaba muy pensativa, pues su hermana nunca le había pedido que comiera en casa además de que casi nunca la veía y mucho menos a su hermano. Llego hasta unas grandes rejas y entro en una hermosa casa que estaba a hasta las afueras de la cuidad, entro y fue recibida por el mayordomo

- Buenas tardes señorita

- Buenas tardes Ian y mi hermana?

- Aun no ha llegado señorita

- Ya veo, estaré en mi habitación

Sin más subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, en ese momento entran tres personas

- Todo bien?- pregunto el mayordomo

- Si, no ah venido…

- Aun no joven, pero su hermana ya vino

- Y donde esta?

- En su habitación joven pero le sugiero que mejor la espere aquí

Sin más el mayordomo se va a sus deberes, mientras que las tres personas empiezan a subir y en la habitación de Lita se encuentra tirada boca arriba en su cama, ladea un poco su cabeza y deposita su mirada en un retrato que descansaba en su tocador, sin poder contenerse unas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas.

Y no era para menos sus padres pertenecen a la lista de los mejores accionistas, tiene una empresa llamada "Moon Place" famoso por su gran calidad, sin embargo no hace mucho sus padres habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico su hermano Kouga Tenou el mayor quien se hace cargo de la empresa junto con Haruka Tenou la mediana, sin embargo Lita aun no ha terminado de estudiar y todavía no puede hacer mucho en la empresa. Ella se siente muy sola pues sus hermanos nunca están en casa y ya no puede desahogarse con su hermana que siempre estaba para ella ahora solo vive en su oficina y no se preocupa por ella

- _Los extraño mucho… porque… porque paso ese accidente?... ahora me siento completamente sola… además no quiero trabajar en la empresa… mis sueño es estudiar gastronomía no administración… podrán entenderme… aunque, nunca me lo han preguntado_- derramando unas lagrimas- _nunca podrán entenderlo…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tocar de la puerta, se levanto y abrió la puerta. Es difícil de explicar pues estaba asustada y extrañada

- Q… quienes son ustedes?

Las tres personas la observaban pero sobre todo uno en particular

- Se encuentra bien?

- intentado cerrar la puerta- Lárguense de aquí

- Espera- Nosotros somos…

- Oigan que creen que están asiendo ustedes tres?

Los tres voltearon a ver, ahí parado estaba un hombre alto de cabellos arena y ojos azul rey muy atractivo y fornido, el mas pequeño de los tres va a abrazarlo

- Primo que gusto de verte

- Pequeño Sey ya has crecido mucho y ni que decir de tus hermanos

- Discúlpanos no queríamos…- dijo Taiki

- Y como la vimos mal…- hablo Yaten

- Se que no querían pero… como que mal?

- Parecía que estaba llorando

- Ya veo, si permiten

Camina hasta la puerta y sin tocar entra y la cierra, los tres Kou se quedan viendo muy confundidos, adentro de la habitación Lita esta sobre su cama llorando

- Lita…

- Vete… no quiero escuchar nada

- Lita se que te duele, a mi también me duele pero tenemos que seguir adelante

- Y crees que es fácil!!!

- No lo es, pero tienes que intentarlo

- Deja tus palabras al aire y sal

- Lita sabes que te quiero- acercándose a ella- y siempre estoy para ti- abrazándola- ahora porque no te tranquilizas y bajamos para que te presente a tus primos

- extrañada- Primos?

- Así es pequeña, tus primos ahora al igual que nosotros están solos y no tienen a nadie más que a nosotros es por eso que tenemos la custodia de ellos y vivirán con nosotros

- Ya veo

- sonríe- Vamos?

Lita asiente y sale junto con su hermano. En el comedor ya estaban sentados los tres Kou esperando cuando entra Kouga y Lita

- Les presento a su prima, Lita Tenou

- Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seya Kou

- El mió es Taiki Kou

- Yaten Kou

- Bueno ya que se conocen siéntense para esperar a…

- Perdón por el retraso…

- sonriendo- como siempre

Saludo a todos, pero al parecer estaba tan ocupada que no saludo a su hermanita, quien solo se sentó y fija su vista en su plato, Kouga observa a Haruka eh iba a replicar cuando Lita le hace una señal diciéndole que no diga nada, los demás solo la observaban, Haruka tomo asiento

- Bueno estrellitas ya conocían a Kouga pero no a Lita ella es la menor de la familia, tiene su misma edad y esta por terminar su preparatoria, cuando ya tenga todos los sus papeles podré inscribirlos a la misma preparatoria y bueno espero que se lleven bien

Sin duda una mujer de pocas palabras, la comida fue servida y todos empezaron a comer… todos menos Lita quien se limito a ver su plato mientras luchaba para retener las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes

- Y que hicieron en todo el día estrellitas?

Pero ninguno quería hablar, pues ya entendían el comportamiento de Lita y miraban atónitos a Haruka, Kouga vio la situación y decidió intervenir

- Como esta el trabajo?

- Pues hay bastante, además de que, hablare de negocios con el mejor empresario de Tokio

- Así?- pregunto Kouga

- asiente- con el señor Sheishiru Tsukino

Lita rápidamente alza su vista, pues conocía al señor que su hermana había mencionado además de que conocía a toda la familia y ahí la querían como una integrante más de la familia

- Vaya hermanita, sin duda una gran oportunidad- dijo su hermano

- Así es, ahora dejemos de hablar de negocios, ustedes – a los Kou- vendrán conmigo para que compren lo que les hace falta…

Sin duda esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y sin pedir permiso se levanto con la cabeza agachada sin importarle los gritos de Haruka. Tomo sus llaves y salio corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta el parque #10

- Pero que demonios le pasa a esa niña?

Kouga bastante molesto se levanta de su asiento

- Lo que le pasa a tu hermana es tan sencillo y el problema es tu comportamiento hacia ella

- sorprendida- Que?!

- Desde que nuestros padres fallecieron, no le has prestado el mínimo interés hacia ella, tanto que te preocupabas y pasabas mayor tiempo con ella para que ahora no le prestes atención!!!!

- Pero yo…

- No Haruka, Lita esta sufriendo, todos los días llora por la ausencia de nuestros padres, trato de ayudarla pero te tiene más confianza a ti

Haruka no sabía que decir y sabia a la perfección que se estaba comportando fría y distante con ella para que pueda enfrentar la situación pero jamás imagino que estuviera sufriendo mucho su hermana. Kouga se acerco a Haruka y la abrazo

- Princesa… deja unos días la empresa, esta yendo bien y no hay mucha demanda, cierra el trato con el señor Tsukino y tomemos unas vacaciones y dediquémonos solo a los pequeños… que dices?

Haruka solo asienta su cabeza mientras corresponde el abrazo de su hermano. Los hermanos Kou solo los observaban ya más tranquilos

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de Serena llega junto con Michel, en la entrada la recibió su nana

- Hola Sere, buenos tardes joven Michel

- Luna, solo dile Michel llevas tres años viéndolo

- apenada- lo siento Sere

- sonríe- No te preocupes y mis padres vendrán a comer?

- Aun no han llamado

- Y mi…

- Hola!!!!

- con una gota en su cabeza- Creo que no debí invocarla

- Hola cuñadito!!!! Como has estado?

- sonríe- Bien gracias

Y sin mas Mina toma a Michel del brazo llevándolo al comedor, Serena solo sonríe y lo observa sin duda un chico guapo, alto de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos café oscuro, estudiaban juntos y hace tres años que son novios, el pobre tubo que pasar por muchas pruebas hasta que Darien lo aprobó, es un chico muy simpático y alegre y lo importante que quiere mucho a Serena y siempre esta con ella apoyándola

- Por cierto Luna, no ha hablado el odioso de mi hermano?

- No, para nada Sere

- Esta me las pagara

Y camina hasta el comedor, tomando asiento a lado de Michel

- Por cierto y el tonto de Darien?

- Es muy malo- haciendo su puchero

- extrañado- Porque que paso?

- Pues veras cuñis resulta que hoy se fue a Estados Unidos y ni siquiera se despidió de nosotras

- Bueno chicas, tal vez salio de emergencia y más tarde hablara

- haciendo su mueca- Cuñis no lo defiendas

- Niñas sus padres no vendrán a comer, les sirvo la comida?

- Si, por favor Luna, me muero de hambre- dijo Serena

La comida en casa de los Tsukino paso sin mayor contratiempo, después de comer Mina subió a su habitación, Serena y Michel se quedaron en la sala de entretenimiento viendo la tele cuando sonó el teléfono, sin embargo tanto Mina como Serena no contestaron hasta que…

- Serena!!! Mina!!! Tienen llamada de Darien!!!!

No tubo que repetirlo, no había terminado de decirlo cuando ellas ya estaban paradas esperando la bocina

- Mina ve por el inalámbrico

Mina sin pensarlo sale y enseguida vuelve

- Darien Armando Chiva Tsukino- dijeron al mismo tiempo

- con una gota en la cabeza- H… hola hermanitas

- Pues parece que no tienes, Armando

- Sere no me llames así, sabes que…

- Pues ahora te aguantas Armando nos la debes por irte sin despedirte- esta vez hablo mina

- Mina por favor

- Eres malo!!!

- Sere de verdad no tuve tiempo salí de imprevisto, saben que las quiero mucho así que tratare de ir la semana que viene para recompensarles mi falta… que dicen?

- Por ahí hubieras empezado hermano- dijo Mina

- Cuando vendrás?

- Iré hasta el viernes ok? Mientras tanto cuídense mucho si?

- Si, nos cuidaremos- dijeron al unísono

- Me tengo que ir princesas nos veremos hasta el viernes, las amo!!

- También te amo Darien!!

- Yo también hermano!!!

Colgaron y ambas se miraron con una sonrisa en su rostro, ambas se fueron a la sala de entretenimiento a contarle todo a Michel y sin más los tres se quedaron platicando

OoOoOoOoO

Sin duda tenía a las mejores hermanas, a ambas las quería por igual, pero sin duda protegía más a la pequeña. Se levanta de su silla para admirar desde su oficina la fantástica vista de toda la ciudad, sigue contemplando la vista cuando tocan la puerta y entra Eric

- Armando ya esta listo el cartel publicitario solo falta que lo aceptes

- Gracias Eric…

- Hablaste con tus hermanas cierto?

Se voltea bruscamente hacia él

- Como…

- Como lo se?... fácil tu mirada cambia

- No digas tonterías- tomando asiento

- Lo que tú digas- le entrega la carpeta

Darien lo lee detenidamente y luego toma su pluma y firma, le entrega la carpeta a Eric

- Bien eso es todo, con permiso

Darien solo lo observo irse, sin duda él tenia razón, el era otro cuando se trataba de sus hermanas. Se levanta y toma su portafolio y sale de su oficina

- Buenas noches señor

- Buenas noches Miriam, ya te puedes retirar, hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana señor

Sube al elevador hasta que al fin se abre, sale y camina hasta su convertible que ya estaba en la entrada. Toma sus llaves, se despide del encargado y acomoda sus cosas mientras en contra esquina ve un auto que se le hace familiar, sonríe para si mismo y toma su celular, marca un número…

- Alo?

- Debes tomar clases de ocultamiento… Karen

- asustada- Armando!!

- Si me sigues te demandare

- No puedes hacer eso

- No me retes Karen, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, te lo advierto déjame en paz

Y sin mas cuelga, sube a su convertible y se va, dejando a una Karen bastante asustada y decide mejor irse muy lejos de Armando

OoOoOoOoO

- Serena!!!!!!!! Teléfono!!!

- Ya voy! Diga?

- Serena ayúdame!

- preocupada- Lita? En donde estas?... aja… no te muevas… voy para allá

Cuelga y se va donde esta su hermana y Michel

- Michel acompáñame a buscar a Lita, esta en el parque #10, no se que le paso

- Claro princesa

- Yo los llevo, será más rápido en el auto

En 15 minutos ya habían llegado al parque, Serena corrió desesperada hasta que dio con Lita que estaba sentada en una banca, sin pensarlo corre hacia ella

- Lita!!, estas bien?

- Puedo… puedo quedarme en tu casa?

- sonríe tiernamente- claro que si

Serena abraza a Lita y caminan hacia el auto de Mina y regresan a la casa en donde vieron el coche de sus padres. Los tres entran cuando su padre sale de un pequeño estudio y su madre bajaba por las escaleras

- Que sucedió Mina?

- Papa, Lita se quedara a dormir

- Claro será un placer… buenas noches Michel

- Buenas noches señor y señora Tsukino

- Selene se acerca a Lita- Ya pasara

- Lita lucha por no llorar- No… no lo creo

- abrazándola- Llora desahógate

Al fin pudo sacar todo, correspondió el abrazo de la madre de Serena y lloro y todos los presentes sabían lo que había paso con los padres de Lita y el cambio brusco de su hermana así ella, Sheishiru abrazo a Mina y Michel abrazo a Serena quien estaba apunto de llorar, solo escondió su cabeza bajo el pecho de su novio para que no la vean. Sin duda esa fue la noche más difícil para Lita

OoOoOoOoO

- Demonios, tiene apagado el celular!!!

Una impotente Haruka golpea la mesa muy frustrada

- Haruka mejor dejémosla ella estará bien…- dijo Kouga

- Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

- Claro que me doy cuenta parece que no la conoces, es mejor que este sola mañana hablaremos con ella, tiene que venir por sus cosas para ir a la escuela, deja que se desahogue… ahora ustedes a la cama

- puchero- pero es temprano- dijo el pelinegro

- Nada de que es temprano todos a la cama

Viendo que no le hacían el menor caso

- No lo repetiré nuevamente a la cama YA!!!

No había terminado de decirlo cuando ya estaban subiendo las escaleras, sonrió y los siguió, la casa Tenou estaba en completo silencio

OoOoOoOoO

Lita ya estaba mas tranquila, se sentó a cenar amenamente, los señores Tsukino fueron los primeros en levantarse, despedirse y subir a su habitación, Mina acompaño a Lita a su habitación mientras Serena se despide de Michel

- Nos vemos mañana princesa

- Sip

Ambos se acercan y se dan un dulce beso, Michel se retira y Serena entra y sube directo a su habitación e inmediatamente se duerme. La casa de los Tsukino estaba tranquila y en paz… todos sus integrantes dormían

OoOoOoOoO

Darien llego a su departamento asentó sus cosas, preparo algo de comer, y se fue a dormir. Pues sin duda había sido un día muy cargado y mas para el, pues era su primer día en un país diferente.

Todos descasan para mañana amanecer con un nuevo día, llenos de energía.

* * *

**_Hola!!!! Espero les haya gustado y esperare sus Reviews no importa si son quejas o sugerencias seran bien recibidad. muchas gracias y que tengan un bonito día._**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	2. Retorno y Persecusion

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 2.- Retorno y Persecución **

Un nuevo día comienza en la ciudad de Tokio, la familia Tsukino a las 6:00 a.m. ya estaba parada para comenzar a arreglarse y comenzar sus diferentes actividades, Serena ya esta arreglada y baja a desayunar y ve a sus padres sentados desayunado, los saluda y empieza a desayunar minutos después aparece Mina junto con Lita quien muestra una sonrisa a todos y se sienta a desayunar.

- Serena, a que hora sales hoy de la escuela?- pregunto su madre

- Hoy salgo tarde, tengo practica de tenis… por cierto hoy hay partido

- sonríe- Ahí estaremos hija, apoyándote para que ganes- dijo su padre

- muy contenta- Gracias- a su hermana- Mina iras… verdad?

- le sonríe- Claro hermanita, por nada me perdería tus partidos

- sonríe muy contenta- Gracias!!- bajando su mirada- me gustaría que Darien estuviera ahí…

- Mina la ve muy preocupada- Sere…

- sonriendo- Bueno me voy a lavar mis dientes, Lita ya acabaste?

- devolviéndole la sonrisa- Si- Bueno gracias por hospedarme y por darme de comer yo se los pagare…

- Selene sonríe- No Lita no tienes que devolvernos nada, lo hacemos porque te apreciamos y porque perteneces a esta familia

- Ahora hija ve a la escuela y disfruta este esplendoroso día- hablo Sheishiru

- Muchas gracias

Y sale, Mina aun estaba mirando hacia la salida del comedor pues estaba preocupada por Serena, sabia que el que este Darien en sus partidos le daba ánimos y su ausencia podría desanimarla

- Hija… te encuentras bien- pregunto su padre

- volteando a verlo- Si padre no te preocupes… por cierto hablo Darien y dijo que vendrá el viernes

- Que bueno- dijo su madre

- Bueno con permiso, ya me voy a la escuela… nos vemos mas tarde

Se despide de sus padres como tiene acostumbrado y se va a lavar sus dientes. Mientras en el recibidor esta Serena esperando a Lita

- _Hermano… tal vez no gane este partido… te necesito mucho… (Sonríe) parezco una infantil… pero de verdad… siempre has estado ahí… y ahora… no estas…_

- Serena?

- sale de sus pensamientos- Ya? Bueno vamonos

Tan bien Lita empezaba a preocuparse se despidió y salio detrás de ella, puesto que aun no era mayor de edad todavía no le daban su auto, en cambio Mina le regalaron su auto el día que cumplió la mayoría de edad hace dos meses, sin embargo esto no perjudicaba a Serena pues podía disfrutar del paisaje y de la brisa

OoOoOoOoO

Darien ya estaba arreglado y estaba desayunando mientras escuchaba las noticias y leí el periódico, donde salio la muerte del gran empresario Alejandro Kou. Para Darien le resultaba bastante raro pues era el cuarto empresario famoso que fallecía de un día para otro, además de que no decían a que se debió su muerte. Dobla su periódico lava sus platos, lava sus dientes y apaga su televisor; toma su portafolio y sale de su departamento y se dirige a su convertible y sale hacia la empresa mientras manejaba, empieza a sonar su celular sin embargo no lo toma pues sabe que lo pueden multar por usarlo así que espero a llegar al estacionamiento donde el encargado lo estaba esperando, lo saluda y le entrega las llaves se adentra a la empresa y saluda a las personas ahí presentes y sube al elevador mientras llegaba al ultimo piso checa su celular y ve que la llamada la hicieron desde su casa, eso lo preocupo… el elevador se abrió y salio de él…

- Buenos días señor- saludo la secretaria

- Buenos días Miriam, no ha llamado nadie de mi familia?

- No señor

- Bien… hay algún pendiente?

- No señor, solo el señor Eric lo esta esperando en su oficina

- Gracias Miriam

Sin más se encamina a su oficina en donde estaba Eric viendo un retrato

- observándolo- Que haces Eric?

- asustado- yo… yo… nada mas…

- olvídalo, que hay para hoy?- sentándose en su escritorio

- solo quería informarte que el cartel ya esta y hasta ahora esta siendo aceptado por el publico

- Perfecto y… olvídate de mi hermana, entendiste?

- Armando yo… todavía quiero a Mina

- Olvídalo, por si ya lo olvidaste la lastimaste mucho- molesto

- Es verdad cometí un error pero yo aun la amo

- Lo siento Eric tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste, la engañaste y eso no te lo perdono y ahora sal de aquí…

Su celular empezó a sonar, olvidándose completamente de que aun estaba Eric ahí lo busco desesperado hasta que dio con el

- Que sucede?

- Darien, Serena te necesita- muy preocupada

- Que a pasado con ella? Esta bien? Le paso algo?

- No, no le a pasado nada es solo que…

- Que?

Darien se estaba desesperando pues ese era su defecto detestaba esperar y mas cuando se trataba de información y acerca de su hermanita

- Bueno… es que…- Mina no sabía como explicárselo

- Mina… al grano

Eric al escuchar ese nombre lo volteo a ver

- Es que… Serena tiene partido de tenis

- levantándose- Que???... a que hora?

- A las 6 en su escuela… pero

- En este mismo instante salgo

- Espera Darien… yo no te lo dije para que vengas se que ahora tienes mucho que hacer pero…

- No princesa, ustedes son importantes para mi y yo estaré ahí para ver su partido

- Pero Darien puede ser peligroso

- Oh!! Vamos Mina, no me pasara nada de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" estaré ahí, nos vemos, te amo princesa

- Cuídate…llámame cuando llegues, yo también te amo

Y colgó, y alzo su vista hacia Eric un poco molesto

- Te dije que te fueras!!

- Armando déjame acompañarte

- Pero por supuesto que no, yo iré solo

- Armando…

- He dicho que no y mejor lárgate de mi vista

Eric salio pues no quería retar el mal humor de su jefe. Darien hablo su secretaria para informarle lo que haría

- Me llamo señor?- entrando a la oficina

- Si Miriam, necesito que por favor hagas una reservación en el primer vuelo que haya para Tokio, espero regresar el mismo día, cancela todo lo que haya para hoy y posponlo por favor

- Claro señor, se le ofrece algo más?

- No, es todo gracias

- Con su permiso

Miriam empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera…

- Que sean dos boletos… Miriam

- volteándose- Claro señor- y sale

Darien se para y disfruta de la vista, mientras se pregusta porque diablos había hecho eso, sin duda porque sabia que Mina jamás había podido olvidar a Eric que ni siquiera sabia porque la había dejado, solo Darien pues lo había cachado con otra chica y no espero a que se enterara Mina y lo envió a Estado Unidos, sabia que su hermana jamás se lo perdonara pero quería lo mejor para ella. El sonido de su comunicador lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Señor ya hice las reservaciones el vuelo sale dentro de 1 hora

- Gracias Miriam

Toma su portafolio y sale de su oficina se despide de la secretaria y sube al elevador, pero se detiene en el piso 38, sale del elevador y camina hacia una oficina, la secretaria lo saluda y corresponde el saludo y sin pedir permiso entra a la oficina, en donde estaba Eric de espaldas viendo la ciudad y voltea para verlo

- Sucede algo?

Sin duda se escuchaba triste, Darien sonrió para sus adentros y lo observo, miro su escritorio y observo el portarretrato en el sobre su espalda esta Mina, ambos muy felices, quita su vista y se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta, Eric no quería volver a preguntar pues no quería enojarlo

-Te quiero ver dentro de una hora en el aeropuerto y… no quiero preguntas

Sin más que decir sale dejando a un Eric más que feliz y empieza a acomodar sus papeles. Darien ya estaba en su convertible en camino hacia el aeropuerto

OoOoOoOoO

En Tokio en la escuela de Serena estaban en un pequeño examen sorpresa, Serena estaba muy concentrada en su hoja, Amy estaba escribiendo, Lita estaba un poco nerviosa y miraba de reojo a Serena quien le mostró su hoja discretamente para que Lita pueda copiar, Rei estaba pasándola mal pues parecía que el examen esta escrito en otro idioma, Serena se dio cuenta y llamo su atención y le mostró su examen discretamente y Rei rápidamente copio la información, Michel estaba concentrado en su examen. El tiempo había concluido y todos pasaron a dejar su examen a la mesa de la maestra, los empezó a calificar mientras los alumnos platicaban

- Serena cuando te cachen te va a ir mal- dijo Amy en voz baja

- No te preocupes Amy se como hacer estas cosas, además estoy ayudando a Lita y a Rei

- Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo un poco apenada Amy

- Oigan chicas espero no se les haya olvidado que hoy tengo partido

- sonriendo- Para nada Serena

- Estaremos ahí para apoyarte

- Si para que las hagas picadillo a todas- dijo muy enérgicamente Rei

- con una gota en la cabeza- Si… claro… pero…

- Arriba los ánimos Serena, no tienes porque estar triste- dijo Rei

- Princesa estas bien?

- Yo…- sonríe- Claro

- Princesa…

Pero la plática es interrumpida por la maestra quien pide que vuelvan a sus lugares, y empieza a entregar los exámenes, Amy como siempre consiguió el 10, Serena consiguió el 9, Lita el 8 y Rei para alegría de ella 8 también, Michel consiguió el 10, la maestra dio las respuestas correctas y dejo que los alumnos salieran a desayunar, las chicas empezaron a salir y Serena se hacia la tonta guardando sus cosas

- Serena date prisa- dijo la pelinegra

- Adelántense enseguida las alcanzo!!

- No tardes- dijo Amy

Serena al ver que ya se habían ido se dejo caer en su asiento pensando que no había nadie pero estaba equivocada

- No creo poder… haré el ridículo…

- No creo que hagas el ridículo

Serena se levanto asustada y vio que era su novio

- Michel…

- Sabia que algo te pasaba… porque dices esas cosas?

- Porque… me hace falta una de las personas mas importantes para mi

- Estoy seguro que donde este, estará apoyándote- abrazándola

- Iras a verme verdad?

- Claro princesa, ahí estaré apoyándote

- Te amo

- sonríe- Yo también te amo princesa, mucho

- Ahora que te parece si vamos con las chicas

Serena asiente y salen tomados de las manos hacia el patio, todos se les quedaban viendo pues tanto los hombres como las mujeres intentaron conquistar a Serene y Michel respectivamente y sentían cierta envidia, llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas y se sentaron a comer amenamente.

OoOoOoOoO

En la empresa "Sun Shine" en la oficina de los señores Tsukino

- Con eso ya esta listo el documento- dijo Sheishiru

- Así es señor solo tengo que darle el toque final y por supuesto las firmas- dijo Zafiro

- Bien, cualquier cosa mantenme al tanto

- Claro señor, con su permiso señora Selene

Selene se despide y se acerca a su esposo

- Cariño… habremos hecho bien en dejarlo todo en manos de Serena

- Estoy seguro de ello, será grande, además esta estudiando las optativas que se requiere para la carrera de administración

- Pero y Mina?

- Mina esta estudiando arquitectura y ya nos había dicho que no quería meterse en nada que tuviera que ver con la empresa

- En eso tienes razón

- Ahora no hagamos esperar a la señorita Tenou

- Cariño ella es…

- Si ella es la hermana de Lita

Sin más Sheishiru se comunico con su secretaria para que la dejara pasar. Tocaron la puerta y entro Haruka con paso firme y se sorprendió al ver a las dos personas ahí pues eran muy jóvenes y llenos de vitalidad, la mujer era hermosa y el señor de porte elegante y guapo.

- Buenos días, señor y señora Tsukino

- levantándose- Solo dime Sheishiru- extendiendo la mano hacia Haruka- no me gustan las formalidades

- ligeramente ruborizada- Claro- tomando su mano- un gusto

- Ella es mi esposa Selene

- Un gusto… Selene

- El gusto es mió Haruka

- Al contrario es un gusto el poder conocerlos y poder trabajar con ustedes… claro si ustedes me lo permiten

- sonriendo- A nosotros nos encanta dar oportunidades a la gente joven y tu no serás la excepción, además trabajamos con tus padres y será un honor trabajar contigo

- sorprendida- Tra… trabajaron… con… con mis padres?

- Así es, y lamentamos lo que sucedió- dijo Selene

- bajando la mirada- No entiendo porque les pasó eso

- tomando su mentón- No te desesperes, en esta vida tenemos enemigos que quieren llegar al poder y lo conseguirán como sea- sonriéndole- 4 grandes empresarios han muerte en este año… algo muy extraño, no te parece- dijo Selene

Haruka estaba pasmada ante esas palabras, esa mujer era tan segura pero al mismo tiempo hablaba en un tono dulce que te calma

- Bueno ahora hablemos de negocios- intervino Sheishiru

Haruka saco sus papeles, pero todavía no salía de su sorpresa, Sheishiru tomo los papeles y empezó a leerlos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pasaron varios minutos y firmo el documento, se lo dio a su esposa para que lo firmara y se le entrego los documentos a Haruka

- Si te parece empezaremos lo antes posible, pues pronto estaré ausente- hablo Sheishiru sonriente

- Claro… señor

- sonriendo- Me gustaría que fuéramos a cenar a algún lado para que te presente a mi hija- intervino Selene

- Si- entregándole una tarjeta- aquí esta el teléfono de mi oficina, mi celular y mi casa, estaré esperando su llamada, con su permiso tengo que ir por mi hermanita

- No hay problema, ve con cuidado y esperáis nuestra llamada

Sin más Haruka se dirigió a la puerta y salio de esa oficina, entro al elevador mientras seguí escuchando en su cabeza esas palabras tan profundas que había dicho Selene, subió a su hermoso Ferrari hacia la escuela de Lita pues quería arreglar las cosas de una vez

OoOoOoOoO

Y en otra parte del mundo, un joven y un señor platican de un asunto

- Señor ya han localizado a su objetivo

- Muy bien Diamante, quiero que localices a su hija mas pequeña, quiero que la sigas y cuando la tengas tráemela

- Como diga jefe, la tendrá aquí cuando menos lo espere, si es todo me retirare

- Es todo Diamante… retírate

La persona llamada Diamante se retira dejando aquella persona de voz fría y llena de rencor fumando su puro

_- Prepárate Tsukino porque antes de enviarte muy lejos, te haré sufrir llevándome a tu mayor tesoro y así poder tener a mis pies a Selene jajajaja!!!! _

OoOoOoOoO

Y en la escuela de Serena llego la hora de la salida, todos empiezan a salir

- Serena iras a tu casa?- pregunto la peliazul

- No, me quedare a calentar un poco

- No quieres que te acompañemos?- esta vez pregunto Rei

- No se preocupen, Michel se quedara conmigo

- sonriéndole- Si cambias de opinión mi casa queda más cerca de aquí- le dijo la pelinegra

- agradecida- Gracias Rei

- Nos vemos dentro de unas horas y recuerda confían en ti misma, y gánales!!!- se despide Amy dándole ánimos a Serena

- Gracias Amy!!!

- Mucha suerte Sere, se que tu puedes ganarles, siéntete segura de ti misma!!! Y patéales el trasero!!!! Nos vemos al rato!!!

- Gracias Rei!!!!

- Serena… creo que todo lo que iba a decirte ya te lo han dicho

- sonriendo- Gracias Lita- y se lanza a abrazarla

Lita corresponde el abrazo pues para ella Serena era como su hermana

- Derrótalos a todos, para que puedas pasar a la siguiente etapa

- sonriendo- Sip

- Me dejas quedarme contigo?

- muy contenta- C…

- Lita!!!

No había terminado de contestarle cuando nombraron a la castaña quien no voltea al reconocer la voz, Serena se separa de Lita y observa a la recién llegada, Michel toma la mano de Serena

- Lita…

- Que haces aquí?

- Lita necesitamos hablar…

- Ahora no quiero hablar, tengo cosas que hacer

- Lita…

- Disculpe pero me parece que no puede obligarla- intervino Serena viéndola detenidamente

- ah?? Disculpa pero no te metas

- Haruka no le faltes al respeto a mi amiga entendiste

- Vamonos

- No, no me iré contigo, ya te lo dije tengo que hacer

- No lo repetiré Lita

- Pues no lo hagas!!!!

Y sale corriendo, Haruka quiso seguirla pero Serena se interpuso mirando fijamente a Haruka quien por un momento le dio escalofrió y las palabras volvieron a resonar en su cabeza… de pronto la mirada de Serena se torno entre seria y dulce provocando que Haruka se desconcertara aun más

- Tu debes ser la hermana de Lita, no es así?

- Así es y tú eres…

- Soy una de sus mejores amigas- extendiendo su mano- Mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino

Haruka quedo pasmada y solo atino a corresponder el saludo

- Y el es mi novio Michel, Michel Tendo

- sonriendo- Porque no vienes al partido de esta tarde, ahí estará Lita y podrás hablar con ella, solo entiéndela si?... me dio gusto conocerte Haruka!!! Nos vemos!!!!

Y sale junto con Michel hacia las canchas, Haruka se quedo pasmada y solo observo como esa niña se iba

- _Acaso… ella es… la hija de los señores Tsukino?... es tan penetrante su mirada igual que la de su madre y tan segura de si misma… -sonríe- sin duda es su hija, ojala podamos llevarnos bien, eres una linda chica _

Da media vuelta y se sube a su Ferrari hacia su casa. Mientras tanto Lita esta en las canchas esperando a Serena y a Michel

- Lita…

- Serena que paso? Te ofendió o algo?

- sonríe- Para nada… Lita debes darle una oportunidad a tu hermana, ella quiere enmendar su error date cuenta… ella ya se dio cuenta, además se ve que es una buena persona

- sorprendida- Eso dicen

- sonríe- Bueno me acompañas a cambiarme?

- Claro

- Princesa estaré en las gradas

Serena se va a los vestidores junto con Lita y Michel hacia las gradas. Serena se cambia con el uniforme que consistía en una falda de pliegues corta de color blanco y una blusa blanca, mientras se ponía su tenis

- Sabes algo Lita

- que?

- Extraño mucho a mi hermano

- Sabes algo, estoy segura que vendrá a verte

- No lo creo, ahora tiene cosas más importantes que venir a un tonto partido y lo entiendo

- No digas eso Serena además tienes todo nuestro apoyo y sobretodo el de Michel

- Si tienes razón

- Ya estas lista?

- Ya!!

- Bien vamos a salir

Toma su raqueta y sale junto con Lita. El entrenador ya la estaba esperando, se despide de Lita quien sube hasta donde esta Michel y Serena empiezan a calentar

- Que te dijo?

- Extraña a Darien

- Ya veo

- Ojala y pueda venir a verla

- Eso espero también porque… bueno…

- Pasa algo?- volteando a verlo

Sin embargo Michel seguí observando a Serena y su mirada se cristalizo, bajo la mirada y por fin hablo

- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante Lita

- preocupada- suéltalo ya

- Pero antes que nada no le digas nada de esto a Serena por favor… yo se lo diré cuando sea el momento indicado

- No me asustes quieres, no diré nada

- suspira- Me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar a Estados Unidos

- Que!!!

- Y tengo que irme dentro de 4 meses

- Que!!!

- Pero… no me quiero ir, no quiero dejar a Serena, la quiero mucho

- Oye… espera… cuando piensas decírselo?

- No se como decírselo, porque se que le romperé el corazón y no quiero hacerlo

- Michel… se que ella lo entenderá y por eso quieres que venga Darien para platicárselo?

- Si… así es

- Ya veo… te daré mi palabra y no le diré nada pero tienes que decírselo con anterioridad

- Lo prometo

Ambos volvieron a fijar la vista en Serena quien esta practicando sus pases. Después de media hora el entrenador la mando a los vestidores donde Lita la estaba esperando en la puerta. Se dio una ducha y se cambio para salir a comer con sus amigos. Los tres salieron de las instalaciones de la escuela y fueron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de ahí, y donde estaba un buen amigo de Darien y de Serena

- Hola, Sere, Lita, Michel

- Hola Andrew- contestaron al unísono

- Les doy lo de siempre?

Todos afirmaron con sus cabezas y fueron a sentarse en una mesa desocupada, al poco tiempo llego Andrew con su comida y se sentó a platicar con ellos

- Tendrás partido pequeña?

- Aja… iras verdad Andrew?

- Si puedo ir, iré pequeña

- Gracias Drew

Se levanta y se va hacia el mostrador, dejando a los chicos platicar a solas. Terminaron de comer y regresaron a la escuela donde ya estaba llegando la gente. Pues ya eran las 5 en punto. Entraron y Michel fue a ocupar lugares mientras Lita acompaña a Serena a los vestidores

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, el avión que venia de Estados Unidos estaba arribando, Darien caminaba lo más rápido que podía a su lado estaba Eric, Darien toma su celular y marca a su hermana

- Diga?

- Mina ya llegue

- No te muevas voy para allá

Y colgó, sonrío par si mismo y continuo caminando

- Eric, de ti depende ahora

- Descuida Armando

Ambos están parados en la entrada del aeropuerto, cuando divisa el carro de Mina, se estaciona y baja a abrazar a su hermano

- Darien!!!

- Se ve que me extrañaste mucho hermanita

- dándole un golpe- Claro que te extrañe, tonto

- Auch! Mina eso duele

- Jajajaja, eso te pasa por…

Mina se percato de la persona que estaba atrás de su hermano y quedo congelada no sabia que decir, Darien se dio cuenta de eso y tomo las llaves del auto de Mina

- Yo manejare, súbanse

Al ver que Mina no reaccionaba la empujo hacia el auto y la introdujo en el, Eric antes de que haga lo mismo, avanzo con paso lento, se introdujo en el auto sin decir una palabra

- Niños…- susurro

Darien arranco el auto y emprendió su camino hacia la escuela de Serena con un silencio sepulcral

OoOoOoOoO

Las gradas ya estaban llenas, Michel aparto lugar para los señores Tsukino quienes llegaron temprano, luego llegaron Amy y Rei un poco mas arriba estaba Haruka y Kouga sentados

- Mina no contesta el celular, ya se tardo

- Tranquila cariño, no debe tardar

En los vestidores Lita trataba de tranquilizar a una nerviosa Serena

- Serena por favor tranquilízate, tu puedes hacerlo… concéntrate… confía en ti misma y…

- Lo lograras

Ambas voltean a ver, Lita a tina sentarse y suspirar de alivio y Serena no lo podía creer sin pensarlo se lanza a los brazos de su hermano

- Darien!!!!

- Princesa, confía y ganaras

- separándose- Pero Darien tu tienes muchas cosas importantes en la empresa no tenias porque haber venido a un tonto partido

- Serena eres muy importante para mí, y por ti dejaría toda la empresa para venir a ver jugar a la mejor tenista de todo Tokio

- apenada- No exageres

- Y bien… a patear traseros

- Si!!!!!!!!

- Bien, ahora Lita y yo iremos a buscar un lugar ok?

- Aja

Besa a Serena en la frente y se va, detrás de el va Lita. El anunciador da la bienvenida a toda la gente y anuncia a los participantes que en esta ronda son solo 5 todas ellas mujeres, irán jugando y la que obtenga mayor puntaje jugara con Serena quien tiene el mayor puntaje. El anunciador da la bienvenida a las primeras dos participantes y da inicio el juego pasada la media hora, por fin hubo una ganadora la joven Lorian Takedo. Serena solo observaba desde los vestidores sonriente, Lorian Takedo se dirigió a los vestidores y se detiene a un lado de Serena

- Estas acabada… niña

- muy segura de si misma- Lo que digas

- No me trates indiferente… niña odiosa

- No es indiferencia es solo que en la ronda que sigue ganara Kanoe y ella te ganara a ti- sin quitar su vista de la pista de juego

- Eres una…

- Será mejor que no insultes a mi hermana niña estupida

Serena volteo a ver sonriente y Lorian también volteo a ver pero algo indignada

- Quien…

- Soy su hermana Mina Tsukino la gran arquitecta de todo Tokio

- sorprendida- No lo puedo creer, tu eres la famosa arquitecta

- La que viste y calza, ahora…

- La contratare cuando…

- Y seguro que no aceptare el contrato de niñas engreídas como tu

- Mina- llama Serena muy divertida

- Ahora fuera de mi vista y aléjate de mi hermana

Sin más que hacer Lorian se aleja de los vestidores

- Mina, que haces aquí?

- Eric esta aquí- contesto muy afligida

- volteándola a ver- Eric? Y que harás?

- No lo se, no te negare que aun lo quiero pero… han pasado tantos meses que no se que hacer

- sonriéndole- Sigue a tu corazón

- preocupada- Pero si sigo a mi corazón… tengo miedo que se vuela a ir

- Si eso llega a pasar, significa que no eres importante para el… entonces será el momento de que tomes una decisión

- Gracias Serena, siempre dices cosas tan ciertas- dándole un abrazo

- sonriendo- Creo que debo ser bruja

- Porque- pregunto extrañada Mina

- Escucha

El anunciador dio por finalizada la competencia y la ganadora resulto ser Kanoe, Mina solo sonrío y abrazo a su hermanita, la que no daba crédito era Lorian quien solo atino a tomar su raqueta y entrar a la pista. El anunciador dio luz verde para que empezara el juego. Mina se despidió de su hermana y subió a las gradas junto a Darien y poco después se sentó Eric, Serena sonrió y siguió viendo a su próximo contrincante. Pasado el tiempo el juego finalizo y la ganadora fue Kanoe, el anunciador dio pase a Serena para que entrara a la zona de juego, cuando salio toda la gente empezó a ovacionarla y darle apoyo, tanto Lorian como Kanoe se quedaron atónitas. El árbitro pidió que se saludaran y ambas contrincantes se acercaron a la pequeña red

- Que se un juego limpio- tendiéndole la mano a Kanoe

- Claro- aceptando el saludo

Ambas regresaron a sus lugares el arbitro dio luz verde y Serena dio el primer lanzamiento

OoOoOoOoO

- Primo y Haruka?

- Fue a un partido de una amiga de su prima

- Que mala y no nos llevo

- Seya…- reclamo el castaño

- Que?- pregunto inocentemente

- Seya…Haruka y Kouga son nuestros primos y no tienes que llevarnos a los lugares a donde ellos van

- Taiki… deja de fastidiarme quieres- dijo muy enfadado el pelinegro

- Chicos basta, no se peleen- intento tranquilizar a los hermanos

- Voy a salir- anuncio el pelinegro

- preocupado- Espera Seya no conoces la ciudad, te perderás- dijo Taiki

- No tienes porque preocuparte, adiós!!

- Seya ven acá- replico Kouga

Pero Seya siguió caminando y salio corriendo, Kouga intento seguirlo pero sin duda su hermana lo había enseñado a correr.

- Taiki…

- Lo siento…

- Taiki, ten paciencia… Seya aun no lo supera, además ha sido un drástico cambio para el

- Ahora lo que nos importan es encontrarlo y rápido

- Yaten, mejor dejémoslo solo- contesto Kouga

- Es peligroso que este fuera, porque los que mataron a nuestros padres no se conformaran con eso, vendrán por nosotros

- sorprendido- Yaten

- Así que iré por el

- Vamos, iremos en el auto- dijo Kouga

Sin duda es el mayor de los tres hermanos, Yaten ya tiene la mayoría de edad y pronto estudiara la carrera de agente de policía, el quería mucho a sus hermanos pero al que protegía mas era a Seya y esta no seria la excepción

OoOoOoOoO

Seya seguí corriendo hasta que llego al parque #10 en donde aminoro la marcha y se sentó en una banca y se desahogo

- _Los extraño tanto… porque les tuvo que pasar eso… juro que encontrare a las personas que les hicieron eso, vengare su muerte… y la empresa volverá a ser la misma de antes… lo prometo… lo prometo…_

- Seya…

- Porque no pueden dejarme solo!!!

Yaten se acerco a el y lo abrazo, el intento apartarlo pero no lo logro solo logro llorar más y corresponder el abrazo, Taiki observaba muy afligido a Seya, Kouga se dio cuenta y lo abrazo. Después de haberse tranquilizado subieron de nuevo al auto y regresaron a la casa Tenou

OoOoOoOoO

Y en la competencia de tenis, Serena iba ganando con 70 puntos a 40 puntos de Kanoe, ya había pasado la media hora y el árbitro dio finalizado el juego, toda la gente empezó a aplaudir pues Serena había conseguido llegar a la final, le dieron su medalla y fue hacia los vestidores, donde estaba Kanoe y Lorian. Kanoe se acerco y extendió su mano

- Jugaste muy bien, te felicito

- sonriendo- Gracias, tu también

En eso toda su familia entra, Darien corre hacia ella y la abraza

- Felicidades Sere!!!!

- jajajaja

En poco tiempo se vio en vuelta en un mar de abrazos, se cambio

- Serena, hija porque no invitas a tus amigas a la casa?

- dirigiéndose a ellas- Les gustaría ir?

Todas asintieron y salieron para el estacionamiento. Los tsukino subieron a su auto y llevaron a Darien, Eric y Michel y Mina llevaría a las chicas

- Bueno vamonos- dijo Serena muy contenta

- Lita…

La mencionada volteo a ver

- Que haces aquí?

- Yo la invite- dijo Serena

- Juegas muy bien… Serena

- Gracias- a Lita- Espero no te moleste

- No para nada Serena, al contrario gracias, si me disculpas otro día iré a tu casa

- puchero- Conste- sonriendo- No te apures

- Porque no la invitas a comer Lita?- dijo Haruka

- En serio?- pregunto incrédula

- sonriendo- No solo a ella también a tus demás amigas

- Gracias Haruka

- Buenos chicas nos vemos mañana!!!

- Bye Lita!!!!!!!!- contestaron al unísono

Lita se fue junto con Haruka y las demás subieron al auto de Mina

OoOoOoOoO

- Lita…- comenzó Haruka

- No Haruka, perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente madura para entender…

- No Lita, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte así, pero no debí portarme así contigo, quería lo mejor para ti… pero veo que me equivoque y solo te hice sufrir más

- Bueno… intente hacerlo como tú… pero no pude…

- Y no quiero que lo intentes, se como eres Lita, disfruta tu vida no hagas lo mismo que yo… además ahora tengo que educar a esos tres torbellinos

- sonríe- Seya es muy divertido

- Si… muy opuesto a Yaten, el solo tiene en mente algo

- Y que es eso?

- Mas adelante te lo explicare de acuerdo?

- sonríe- De acuerdo

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de los Tsukino hay una gran cena por la victoria de la integrante más pequeña. La velada era paso sin contratiempos, todos comieron y estuvieron platicando los señores Tsukino platicaban en voz baja y con mucha discreción; Mina estaba platicando con Andrew que si llego a ver jugar a Serena; Serena platicaba con sus amigas muy contenta; Darien platica con Michel discretamente

- Y… eso es lo que tenia que decirte- le dijo muy preocupado

- Se que esto será difícil para ambos, pero estoy seguro que lo entenderá… pero debes decírselo antes

- Lo se Darien, lo se… pero no quiero lastimarla

- Si se lo vas comentando poco a poco no creo que sea tan duro

- sorprendido- En… en serio?

- sonriendo- Siempre fuiste derecho Michel, eso fue lo que me agrado de ti, sabia que no ibas a jugar con Serena y te agradezco que me hayas contado esto

- apenado- Al contrario Darien, gracias a ti por dejarme estar con Serena y por creer en mi

- sorprendido- Creeré en ti siempre y cuando tengas algún problema no dudes en acudir a mi…cambiando el tema que vas a estudiar?

- Conseguí una beca para la carrera de medina

- Vaya, una carrera sin duda muy difícil… pero se que lo lograras y en que piensas especializarte?

- Todavía no lo se

- Y tienes casa en Estados Unidos?

- ah? No, cuando yo este ahí, buscare un departamento para…

- Nada de eso, antes de que viajes quiero que me llames – entregándole una tarjeta- tengo un departamento que a mi no me sirve, puedes utilizarlo

- No, gracias Darien pero…

- Vamos Michel- observándolo

- apenado- Bueno esta bien

- Perfecto

- Hermanito, que tanto hablas con mi novio- llega Serena por detrás abrazándolo

- Nada… Sere… sabias… que… me… estas… ahorcando…- dijo Darien con un poco de dificultad pues la presión que ejercía Serena era muy fuerte

- Ups!! Lo siento hermano jejeje

- Tienes mucha fuerza Serene…- sobándose el cuello

- Y gracias a quien- mirándolo

- Si, si ya se, no tienes que publicarlo

Ante el comentario todos rieron.

- Bueno yo creo que ya es hora de ir a descansar- dijo Selene

- Si ya hay que llevar a estas jovencitas a su casa- hablo Sheishiru

- Yo las llevo padre no te preocupes- dijo Darien

- Solo ve con cuidado hijo- a Mina- No te desveles mucho- a Eric- Fue un gusto volver a verte- a Serena- Iras con tu hermano?

- Si mami, no tardaremos

- Bueno que tengan buenas noches

Los señores Tsukino subieron a descansar mientras Mina y Eric fueron al jardín a platicar, mientras las otras chicas se fueron en el auto de Mina quien a regañadientes se lo presto a su hermano. Las calles estaban tranquilas, primero dejaron a Amy, y luego a Rey, después Darien y Serena estaban de regreso a su casa cuando Darien ve su retrovisor y ve a un auto negro con cristales polarizados, eso le extraño mucho, así que doblo una esquina y el auto hizo lo mismo, no quería alarmarse pues Serena también lo haría, pero Serena se había dado cuenta de que cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad

- Darien, no crees que estas yendo muy rápido, sin mencionar que te desviaste- dijo viéndolo

- preocupado- Serena tenemos compañía

- extrañada- a que te refieres?

- Desde que dejamos a Rei hay un auto que no deja de seguirnos, por eso me desvié

Serena alarmada miro a ver y miro aterrorizada aquel auto, tomo asiento nuevamente, respiro hondo y saco su celular

- extrañado- Que vas a hacer?

- Sabes las reglas Darien

- Es verdad

Sin decir mas, Serena empezó a marcar un número

- Brian, tenemos problemas… si un auto nos esta persiguiendo… si… estamos cerca de la casa… no, en la periferia… Darien no quiere alejarse mucho…ok…esta bien… gracias

- Que te dijo?

- Que están saliendo

- Últimamente has notado algo raro? Alguna persona desconocida rondando cerca de la casa?

- Pues…

- Eso es un si, cierto?

- El otro día que estaba en el parque #10 con las chicas, fui a comprar un helado y vi a un niño agachado llorando, me acerque pero no me quiso decir nada, en eso su mama apareció y se lo llevo, me quede viéndolos y un hombre se acerca preguntándome mi nombre…

- Que un hombre se te…

- Si pero intente alejarme pero el me detuvo, y en eso aparece Michel

- Gracias a dios, Serena esto ya se los dijiste a papa y a mama verdad?

- Pues…- viendo hacia delante- mira hay esta el equipo de Brian

- Si ya lo vi, sostente

Acelero un poco mas, cuando ya había pasado el lugar donde estaban dos autos negros se interponen, dejando libre a Darien quien rápidamente se volvió a incorporar a su ruta y rápidamente llegan a su casa, que debido a la llamada estaba siendo custodiada, apenas los vieron abrieron las enormes rejas dejándolos pasar y cerrándolas apenas estaban adentro. Darien estaciono el auto y ambos salieron en eso un hombre alto se acerca a ellos

- Señorita Tsukino todo esta en orden, logramos apresar a uno, los demás se dieron a la fuga

- Gracias Brian

- De nada señorita ahora entren a la casa para poner las alarmas por cualquier cosa

- Claro, gracias

Brian se retira y Darien toma la mano de Serena y entran a la casa, no habían dado el segundo paso cuando…

- Están bien, no les paso nada?- la voz preocupada de Selene se deja oír por la silenciosa casa

- No mami, estamos bien, no te preocupes- contesto sonriente Serena

- Que bueno, hace tiempo que no pasa esto- dijo Sheishiru

- Pues, creo que Mina y Serena deben estar protegidas, dicen que la tercera en la vencida

- La tercera?- pregunto extrañado Sheishiru

- Si, resulta que a Serena se le presento un tipo y la estaba obligando a decir su nombre

- Es verdad eso Serena?- pregunto su madre

Ella solo asintió sin mirarlos

- Porque no nos lo dijiste, hija sabes lo que eso significa- dijo un poco exaltado su padre

- Lo siento padre…

En ese momento entro Mina tomada de la mano con Eric, Mina observo a su hermanita que hay que tuviera la cabeza agachada estaba apunto de llorar

- Que es lo que esta pasando?- abrazando a su hermana

- No la consientas Mina- dijo su padre muy molesto

- Padre, tranquilízate…

- Mina estoy hablando con tu hermana

- Padre será mejor que te tranquilices- dijo Darien interponiéndose entre sus hermanas- Te lo dije para que lo sepas, porque ninguna de ellas sabe lo que deben hacer en esa situación, en la que acabamos de salir si, pero no en la otra, esa yo la viví, pero ellas no- hablo tranquilo y sereno

- Sheishiru, Darien tiene razón, ellas nunca lo vivieron- dijo tomando la mano de su marido

Sheishiru veía a Mina quien no se apartaba de ahí y su hijo tampoco, se voltio y empezó a caminar, Selene lo observo, Eric se acerco a Mina quien estaba temblando. Serena se aparto un poco de Mina y fue donde estaba caminando su padre

- Padre, se que hice mal en no decírtelo pero… la verdad es que no se que es lo que significa y me gustaría saberlo

Sheishiru se paro en seco, y se volteo para ver a su hija, quien le devolvía una mirada de seguridad y ternura

- Creo que ha llegado la hora, mañana quiero que estén presentes los tres aquí, para que se enteren de lo que sucederá

Sin decir mas, empieza a subir las escaleras, Selene había comprendido a la perfección y solo lo sigue, los tres hermanos se quedaron donde estaban pues ninguno había entendido lo que quiso decir su padre

- Eric, creo que viajaremos hasta mañana

- Si, no hay problema

- Serena- llamo Darien

Pero no contesto seguía parada sin hacer ningún movimiento, Darien llamo de igual manera a Mina, quien muy lentamente lo volteo a ver, volvió a llamar a Serene pero no contesto así que se empezó a acercar a ella y se coloco enfrente de ella

- Serena…

- Ellos… ellos son los siguientes

- A que te refieres Serena?- pregunto extrañado Darien

- Si no te importa me iré a descansar, mañana tengo clases- se acerca a darle un beso y se va muy sonriente

Mina, Eric y Darien se quedaron con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza, pues siempre que Serena decía algo así, no era nada bueno. Darien termino por despedirse de su hermana y de Eric, quien lo obligo a subir lo cual molesto mucho a Mina. La casa de los Tsukino por fin estaba en silencio.

* * *

**_Hola!!! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo espero sea de su agrado!!!! No olviden mandar REVIEWS!!!_**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	3. Encuentros y dolor?

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 2.- Encuentros y… dolor?**

Otra mañana llega a Tokio, Serena se levanta como todas la mañanas, se viste y baja a desayunar donde no había nadie, algo muy extraño pues sus padres siempre que bajaba estaban desayunando. Sin más que hacer se sentó a desayunar, a los pocos minutos baja Darien, Mina y Eric quienes se sorprendieron al igual que Serena

- No han bajado…- empezó a hablar Mina

- No- dijo Serena- Bueno nos vemos más tarde

- Yo te llevare- dijo Darien

- No, gracias hermano pero puedo ir sola a la escuela

- Ese no es el punto, Serena

- Que tengan buen día- saliendo del comedor

- Serena no me dejes con la palabra en la boca- un poco irritado

- Nos vemos- abriendo la puerta principal

- Serena Tsukino!!

- Que quieres Darien, llegare tarde a la escuela- harta

- Pasare por ti a la hora de la salida

- Ya te dije que no, Michel me acompañara hasta aquí

- No te lo estoy preguntando Serena

- Te lo advierto Armando no quiero que me vayas a buscar

Y antes de que empiece a hablar Darien cerró la puerta. Darien enojado vuelve a tomar asiento

- Darien, no vayas a buscar a Serena

- Mina, diga lo que diga iré por ella

- Darien sabes como es ella- levantándose- Ya me voy nos vemos mas tarde- acercándose a su hermano- Y no la vayas a buscar- le da un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos más tarde

Y salio del comedor junto con Eric. Darien solo se quedo observando su plato

OoOoOoOoO

En la escuela de Serena las cosas pasaron normalmente, al final de su penúltima clase, la directora hablo con los estudiantes para informarles que iban a salir temprano porque la maestra estaba enferma. Los alumnos muy contentos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas y empiezan a salir

- Serena, te gustaría ir a comer a mi casa?- pregunto Lita

- Claro que si!!- sonriendo

- Ustedes también chicas, vienen?- refiriéndose a Rei y Amy

- Claro!!- hablaron al unísono

- Michel tu también estas invitado

- Esta vez te la debo Lita, tengo unos pendientes que hacer

- No hay problema será para la próxima- dijo sonriendo

- Bueno nos vemos, chicas- a Serena- Cuídate princesa

Le da un beso en la frente y sale, Serena se queda extrañada pero no comenta nada. Las tres amigas salen del recinto de la escuela para ir a la casa de Lita

OoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar un hombre estaba en una especie de estudio sentado con su copa agarrada, tocaron la puerta y el dio el pase. Un joven alto y con un porte elegante, de cabellos plateados sin duda un hombre apuesto pero sus ojos le daban un toque frió y calculador

- Que sucede Diamante?- pregunto aquel hombre

- Nataku fallo, señor

- Y?

- Le pido autorización para hacerme cargo del asunto

- De acuerdo Diamante, cuando la tengas tráela aquí viva

- Como diga señor, me comunicare con usted cuando ya este listo el paquete

- Estaré esperando Diamante y quiero ver a Nataku

- Claro señor, con permiso

Diamante salio de aquel estudio y aquel individuo termino de beber su copa, pero no dejo de jugar con la copa

- _Selene Tsukino me llevare a tu hija… pagaras por humillarme… y tu hija será la carnada perfecta para llevarte a mi trampa jajajajaja_

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en Tokio, las chicas aun seguían caminando, ya habían cruzado el parque #10 y estaban empezando a llegar a la costa

- Lita vives muy lejos- comento Rei

- Ya casi llegamos chicas- dijo Lita sonriendo

Serena mantenía su vista al frente, pero una hermosa casa la hizo virar a ver. Era la única casa o mansión que estaba cerca del mar

- Lita no me digas que hay vives?- pregunto Amy sorprendida

- No nos habías dicho que eras rica- dijo Rei muy sorprendida

Lita y Serena intercambiaron miradas de complicidad y sonrieron ante el asombro de sus amigas. Por fin llegaron a unas enormes rejas las abrió y sus amigas a excepción de Serena se quedaron muy sorprendidas, sin duda era una casa muy grande pues antes de llegar a ella había un jardín, a un costado estaba el porch en el cual daban perfectamente 6 caros, casi a la mitas había una fuente. Antes de llegar por completo a la puerta esta se abrió y salio un hombre ya de edad un poco avanzada a recibir a las visitantes

- Buenos días, señorita Lita- saludo muy amablemente

- Buenos días, Ian, traje a mis amigas para comer

- Gusto en conocerlas señoritas, pasen están en su casa

Cuando entraron se sorprendieron más pues todo era muy espacioso y muy lujoso

- Ian hay alguien en casa?

- Acaba de llegar su hermano, su hermana salió junto con sus primos

- Gracias Ian

- Hermanita

Esta volteo al ser mencionada, por las escaleras baja su hermano

- Traje a mis amigas a comer

- Me parece bien

Serena sin pena se adelanto y se presento

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino- extendiendo su mano y con una gran sonrisa

- Mu… Mucho gusto- correspondiendo el saludo y a la vez asombrado

- Ellas son Amy y Rei- completo Lita señalando a sus amigas

- Mucho gusto señoritas, pero pasen al comedor así platicaremos mas a gusto mientras esperamos que llegue mi hermana

Pasaron al comedor y estuvieron platicando muy amenamente cuando el celular de Serena empieza a sonar, ella lo busca en su bolso y contesta

- Diga?

- Serena Tsukino donde demonios estas?

- Te dije que no fueras por mí

- En donde estas?

- Nos vemos al rato

- Donde estas?

- Ya te dije que iré mas tarde estoy en casa de una amiga

- Donde esta la casa de tu amiga?

- YA BASTA!!! DARIEN!!!!

Todos se sorprendieron pues nunca habían visto pelear a aquellos hermanos

- Serena no me grites, en todo caso el que debe gritar aquí soy yo, no…

- Darien déjame en paz!!!! Nos vemos al rato

Y cuelga un tanto molesta, deja su celular en su bolsa y voltea a ver a los presentes que la estaban observando

- Perdón…

- Esta todo bien Serena?- pregunto Lita

- Si no te preocupes- dando una leve sonrisa

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa- ofreció Kouga

- No gracias, puedo regresarme sola…

- De ninguna manera

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado. En el umbral de la puerta esta apoyada Haruka

- Te llevare a tu casa- acercándose a ella

- No, en serio gracias… pero puedo ir sola

- Y tú crees que lo que paso a noche fue mera coincidencia?

- ah?- extrañada

- Que paso a noche Serena?- pregunto Rei intrigada

Serena les contó a sus amigas lo que había pasado a noche y hace unos días

- Que hubiera pasado si no llegaba Michel?- lo dijo preocupada Lita

- Lita por favor no paso nada grave…

- No te lo puedes tomar a la ligera todo Serena- esta vez la que hablo fue Amy

- sonriéndole dulcemente- Vamos te llevo

- Yo…

- No te preocupes yo hablare con tu hermano- sonriéndole

- Serena, porque te molesta que te cuide tu hermano?- pregunto un tanto intrigada Lita

- Porque me asfixia… no me deja en paz un segundo…- sollozando- Yo siempre eh sido una persona independiente… no me gusta que me sigan…

- Y ya se lo dijiste?- tomando asiento a un lado de Serena

- que?

- Si no te gusta que lo haga, áselo saber- sonriéndole

- Es que… - sin poderse aguantar las ganas de llorar- El no me quiere escuchar!!!

Haruka la abrazo como una madre, mientras Serena se desahogaba un poco, sus amigas y Kouga guardaban silencio

OoOoOoOoO

- Solo es cuestión de firmar para que sepan que has aceptado- hablo un señor

- Si… si… claro que firmare

OoOoOoOoO

Después de haber llorado en el regazo de Haruka se tranquilizo y sonrió levemente a los presentes

- Discúlpenme chicas, Kouga…- empezó a decir

- No te preocupes Serena, nos vemos mañana- regalándole una sonrisa

- Cuídate Serena- la animo Amy

- No te olvides de la tarea- sonriéndole le recordó Rei

- Ahora regreso- dijo Haruka

- Y los niños?- pregunto Kouga

- Están cambiándose, no deben tardar- contesto Haruka

Ambas caminaron hacia el vestíbulo y caminaron hacia el auto de Haruka que Serena miraba muy sorprendida. Durante el camino ninguna hablo, pero Serena cansada de aquel silencio lo rompió…

- Muchas gracias… Haruka

- No tienes nada que agradecer- sonriendo

- Pero…

- Ya abra otra ocasión… no te preocupes… además yo te tendría que dar las gracias

- A mi?... pero porque a mi?- sorprendida

- Porque si no fuera por ti, las cosas con mi hermana no estarían de maravilla- sonriendo

- Solo hice lo que me parecía correcto además… yo quiero mucho a Lita

- Si me doy cuenta

- jeje

La platica siguió tranquila como si se conocieran de hace años. Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino Darien estaba bastante enojado

- Te lo advertí Darien

- Mina no te pedí tu opinión

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, nunca nos la pides- respondió bastante ofendida

- Hablas en plural, no puedes opinar por Serena ella…

- Tu no la conoces como tampoco me conoces a mi… te has preguntado que es lo que nos gusta?… que es lo que nos molesta?... – mirándolo detenidamente

- Yo…

- No verdad… pues vete enterando que no nos gusta que nos cuides como niñas chiquitas!!!- gritando

- No tienes porque gritar…

- Por dios Darien!!!! Dices ser nuestro hermano pero no sabes nada… absolutamente nada de nosotras… así que no tienes derecho de manejar nuestras vidas!!... crees que no me di cuenta que Brian me estaba siguiendo… crees que no me di cuenta!!! Te detesto!!!!

Sale corriendo hacia su habitación dejando a Darien muy pensativo y sorprendido

- _No… me había puesto a pensar en eso… no se que es lo que le gusta a Mina y mucho menos a Serena…que… Mina tiene razón… todo este tiempo eh sido un tonto…me he portado tan indiferente con ellas…_

OoOoOoOoO

A los pocos minutos llegan a las enormes rejas de la residencia Tsukino. Un hombre de seguridad se acerca al auto y al ver a Serena la saluda y las deja pasar. Haruka se estaciona el auto y ambas bajan, suben por una pequeña escalera, Serena iba a poner una mano en el picaporte de la puerta cuando se abre y aparece una mujer de cabellos negros grisáceos

- Serene que bueno que llegaste…

- Luna y…

- Serena Tsukino donde demonios estabas!!!!!

Aparece Darien asomándose por la puerta, la mencionada retrocede un poco aterrorizada al ver a su hermano encolerizado. Haruka se interpone dejando a Darien algo intrigado

- Disculpe… pero quien es usted?

- Mi nombre es Haruka, Haruka Tenou… mucho gusto…

- Darien Tsukino

- Joven Tsukino, su hermana esta sana y salva en su casa- sonriendo

- Si… y gracias señorita pero… yo…- sonrojándose sutilmente

- Entonces no veo la necesidad que la regañe- hablo tranquilamente

- Si no le importa… no se meta señorita- tratando de hablar tranquilamente

- Que esta pasando?- asechaba Mina por encima del brazo de su hermano- Serena- susurro

Serena apenas la vio entro como bala esquivando a su hermano, ambas subieron y se fueron a su habitación. Darien suspiro resignado y miro a Haruka quien solo lo veía divertida

- Bueno joven Tsukino, me retiro- se da la media vuelta

- Espere

- Si?- volteándose

- Su rostro se me hace conocido… en donde trabaja?

- Esa es información que no le confiere, joven Tsukino… ahora si me disculpa tengo que regresar a mi casa- reanudando su camino

Haruka se sube a su Ferrari y Darien se queda impresionado por el auto pero más quedo impresionado por la seguridad y madurez de aquella mujer, espero que haya salido de la residencia y entro dando un gran suspiro y miro hacia la planta alta muy despacio subió las escaleras y llego hasta una puerta donde colgaba un letrero en forma de una luna creciente en donde decía "Serena"…

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de los Tenou. Haruka ya había llegado y se bajo de su auto lentamente mientras en su mente solo había una persona, llego hasta el vestíbulo y antes de que abra la puerta un torbellino hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos lo detuviera antes de que llegue a ella

- Haruka!!!! Donde fuiste!!!

- Fui a llevar a un de las amigas de tu prima

- Y no me llevaste?- con enorme puchero

- Será para la próxima Sey

- Conste Haruka

- Te lo prometo… ahora vamos a comer- sonriendo

Haruka empezó a caminar hacia el comedor sin embargo Seya no se movió solo la miraba detenidamente pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer

- Haruka!!

- Si?- volteándose- Que sucede?

- Podría hablar después contigo?

- Claro

Dicho esto Seya empezó a caminar dejando muy extrañada a Haruka, no le tomo mucha importancia y lo siguió al entrar todos la voltearon a ver, ella solo se limito a sentarse

- Todo bien?- pregunto Kouga

- Claro…- contesto sin mucha importancia

- Que fue lo que paso?- insistiendo

- Nada… porque no mejor comemos que tengo mucha hambre- a Lita- Ya presentaste a tus primos?

- Ups!! No… jejeje… este… Amy, Rei ellos son Seya, Taiki y Yaten mis primos

- Mucho gusto- dijeron las chicas al unísono

- Hola- dijo Seya

- Mucho gusto- dijo Taiki

- Un gusto- Yaten

- Bueno a partir de ahora esta será su casa, chicas- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa

La comida fue servida y todos empezaron a comer, muy amenamente platicando de diversas cosas, sin embargo Kouga no paraba de observar a su hermana mayor quien al parecer estaba muy concentrada en su comida sin embargo el sabia que algo más había pasado en esa casa

OoOoOoOoO

Darien seguía parado observando la puerta, respiro hondo y profundo y toca suavemente sin embargo nadie abre, vuelve a tocar

- Serena… Mina… por…

- Vete Darien!!!!- grito Mina bastante alterada

- Mina… por favor…

- Vete y déjanos en paz!!!!!!!!

- Mina… Serena… por favor escúchenme… se que… he cometido un error… un gran error… quiero pedirles una disculpa por comportarme tan indiferente con ustedes… no merezco el titulo de hermano mayor… todo este tiempo… nunca lo he sido- lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla- por favor… perdónenme… déjenme conocerlas… saber lo que les gusta y lo que no… por favor denme la oportunidad de conocerlas… las quiero mucho… las amo a ambas

Apoyo su frente en la puerta mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus hermosos ojos zafiro. Se separo un poco al escuchar que alguien tomaba la perilla, la puerta se abre y a la primera que ve es a Serena quien al igual que el lloraba de felicidad, Mina se acerco a ella y también estaba muy feliz. Darien no articulo ninguna palabra solamente corrió a abrazarlas, ellas correspondieron aquel abrazo y solo disfrutaron del momento

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka estaba en su oficina sostenía unas hojas sin embargo no estaba leyendo nada de lo que había ahí, su mente divagaba en aquellos ojos zafiro, el sonido del tocar de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos

- Adelante- volviendo a sus papeles

- Haruka puedo hablar contigo?- asomándose

- Claro Seya, pasa y cierra la puerta por favor- dejando a un lado sus papeles- De que querías hablarme?

- Bueno… es…

- Vamos Seya dímelo

Seya le extiende una carta, Haruka se queda sorprendida la toma y la abre y empieza a leer. Conforme iba leyendo su sorpresa iba en aumento, termino de leer y mira fijamente a Seya que solo veía el piso

- Hace cuanto que estas en este con curso?- sorprendida

- Hace un año- sin mirarla a ver

- Y cual es punto?

- Mañana iré a inscribirme…

- Y por que no vas con tus hermanos?

- Nadie lo sabe, solo tú y te pido que guardes el secreto por favor

- Claro, pero porque…

- Porque se burlaran de mí

- Entiendo… bueno mañana iremos a que te inscribas y solo si quieres… te puedo ayudar con la música

- En serio- muy emocionado

- Si… yo se tocar el piano- sonriendo

- Si quiero que me ayudes

- Bien ahora anda a tu habitación, yo me encargo de lo demás… por cierto has visto a Yaten?

- No… y gracias Haru

Sale de la habitación y Haruka se pone de pie y sale de su oficina hasta llegar a un gran salón y se queda observando el jardín y luego fija su vista en el hermoso cielo estrellado y su mente vuelve a pensar en esos hermosos ojos de un azul como aquel cielo, se sonroja sutilmente y no se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermano quien solo sonríe

- Pues al parecer si paso algo más en es casa… no Haruka?

Esta se sobresalta demasiado que retrocede un poco, haciendo que Kouga sonría ante tal acción de parte de su hermana

- Que haces aquí?- con una mano en el corazón

- Pues esta también es mi casa

- No vuelvas hacer eso… casi me da un infarto- con una mano en su corazón

- Y bien?... sigo esperando

- A que te refieres?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero Haruka, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo o alguien te puso así

- Así como?

- Como una chiquilla enamorada

- No digas estupideces

- No son estupideces, simplemente es la realidad… Haruka date una oportunidad de volver a amar

- No… el amor no esta hecho para mi…- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Además no quiero volver a…

- Lo se… lo se… pero no todos son como ese idiota- abrazando a su hermana- ahí afuera hay alguien que te espera deseoso de amarte… Haruka…- tomando su mentón- Créeme que si por mí fuera no dejaría que nadie más se te acercara pero… no es el caso… tienes la oportunidad de enamorarte de nuevo…

- Mejor dejemos el tema quieres- mirando hacia el jardín- Has visto a Yaten?

- Debe estar en su paseo vespertinos por el jardín, porque?

- Ese niño me preocupa… de los tres es el que más me preocupa

- Taiki se volvió mas reservado, Seya es el más abierto y hasta cierto punto muy infantil… pero Yaten se ha vuelto demasiado… como decirlo

- Muy maduro… el accidente lo hizo madurar de una forma brusca en cambio Seya no toma nada en serio y debería hacerlo

- Yaten cree que ahora que sus padres no están, el tiene que ser un tipo de padre para sus hermanos

- Pero el se equivoca… para eso estamos nosotros, el debe de seguir con su vida… se que es difícil pero así tiene que ser

- Hay muchos mitos acerca de esos accidentes a los famosos empresarios

- Si… lo se

- Que piensas de eso?

- No lo se, pero hay una persona que me intrigo mucho lo que dijo acerca de esos accidentes- dijo la mujer

- Porque que te dijo?

- Me dijo que tal vez todos esos accidentes fueron planeados y que lo hicieron para quitarlos de en medio

- Quien…

- Selene Tsukino

- Tsukino?... la madre de Serena?

- Si… ella junto con su esposo son dueños de los hoteles más famosos de Tokio y Estados Unidos y para los que trabajo

- Te dieron el trabajo?

- Si… nuestro apellido todavía pesa y ella me dijo que trabajaron con nuestros padres y fue cuando me comento eso… y sinceramente ahora no se que pensar

- Si quieres podemos empezar lo que no hicimos hace meses

- Ya esta pensando en eso y creo que a llegado la hora

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mañana hablare con un detective privado…

- Pare que?... tenemos uno en casa

- No quiero arriesgarlo el…

- Ese será mi trabajo

Los hermanos se voltearon hacia la puerta en donde estaba Yaten apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos

- Yaten estas consiente de lo que dices- hablo un poco alterado Kouga

- Claro que lo estoy, porque se que alguien esta detrás de todos esos accidentes y no solo involucra mi caso también el de ustedes

- Entonces alguien mato…

- Alguien quiere sacarnos del mapa- dijo Yaten muy tranquilo

- Yaten sabes que esto es peligroso- hablo muy preocupada Haruka

- Lo se y les pido que cuiden a esos dos, yo haré justicia por nuestros padres y no habrá otras muertes lo juro

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo- sentencio Kouga

- Yo si, solo te pido una cosa- acercándose a el- Deja ese rencor que hay en tu corazón… ese rencor no te ayudare en nada solo harás las cosas mal… además date la oportunidad de amar… vive tu vida de adolescente… no hagas lo mismo que yo hice… y… no te preocupes por tus hermanos para algo estamos aquí… ten mucho cuidado por favor- dándole un beso en la frente- No olvides que te quiero

Yaten solo asintió y salio de ese salón, Kouga seguía muy sorprendido y a la vez molesto

- Haruka…

- Me iré a mi habitación

Sin darle más oportunidad de hablar se va y sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Kouga se queda y solo suspira y eleva su mirada al cielo estrellado y sonríe y sale del salón

OoOoOoOoO

Serena estaba escuchando música en su habitación cuando alguien toco la puerta

- Adelante

- Sere, te llego correspondencia- dijo Luna

- Ah, gracias Luna

Y así como entro salio, Serena solo se quedo observando el sobre, sabia de que se trataba pero estaba indecisa hasta que por fin se decide y lo abre lo lee con atención y lo deja sobre su cama y camina hacia su armario y baja de la parte mas alta del ropero una caja se sienta en el suelo y la abre y saca una carpeta roja la abre y empieza a sacar un montón de papeles con notas musicales, sin proponérselo empieza a tararearlas, casi al final había una que estaba incompleta, escora las demás y se que da observando la canción incompleta cuando tocan nuevamente su puerta. Rápidamente vuelve a meter la hoja en la carpeta y esta en la caja que la guarda en su armario

- Adelante

- Perdón Sere, pero Michel te espera

- Michel?- extrañada

- Si linda, no tardes

- Aja

Luna cierra la puerta y Serena sigue extrañada, vuelve a ir hacia su armario y lo cierra con seguro y sale de su habitación y se detiene antes de bajar las escaleras y observa a su novio parado de espaldas. En ese momento una sensación de angustia y temor se sembró en su corazón, baja la escalera un tanto nerviosa y antes de llegar a el, esté se voltea y le dedica una sonrisa sin embargo ella no sonrió

- Hola princesa

- Que… que sucede- hablo un poco nerviosa

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Ven vamos al estudio

Serena no dijo nada más solo empezó a caminar hacia el estudio, Michel solo la seguía. Llegaron hasta una habitación un tanto espaciosa (por no decir que era como una habitación) del lado izquierdo había un gran y hermoso librero, repleto de una gran variedad de libros; al frente estaba un hermoso escritorio con sus sillas de piel de color negro; del lado derecho había un mini bar. Serena rodeo el escritorio y se sentó un poco impaciente, Michel se sentó frente a ella un tanto nervioso

- Y… que querías decirme?

- Bueno… quiero explicarte por que no pude acompañarte a casa de Lita- hablo tranquilo y muy despacio

- Pero no tienes por que hacerlo- dijo Serena muy extrañada

- Lo se pero… quiero decírtelo… porque… es muy importante

- Bueno… te escucho- un poco impaciente

- En la mañana el director me intercepto y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo después de clases… y como terminaron antes pues fue a verlo de una vez y bueno el me dijo que había platicado con una persona porque… bueno yo tengo beca y se intereso en mi…

- Esa es una buena noticia no?- sonriendo

- Es buena y a la vez no tanto

- Pero… porque- preocupada

- El amigo del director me dio una beca para estudiar en la universidad…

- Felicidades- sonriendo

- En Harvard

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, Serena había dejado de sonreír y cambio su expresión tan rápido como sonrió. Se levanto y fue hacia el mini bar a servirse un poco de vino, bebió un sorbo y regreso a sentarse, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión o sentimiento; Michel solo la observo sin decir ni una palabra, el silencio se hacia incomodo y decidió romperlo

- El director… quería que yo aceptara el contrato y…acepte

Nuevamente hubo silencio, Serena no miraba a su novio sino que veía fijamente a su copa y su contenido

- Princesa yo…

- Te felicito

- Que?!

- Te felicito- dejando de ver su copa y mirándolo a el- es una gran oportunidad y no debes desaprovecharla… estoy muy orgullosa de ti

- Princesa espera… es que aun no estoy muy seguro de ir

- Yo estaré bien, además es una gran oportunidad no debes dudar de ella, estoy segura que tus padres están muy contentos por esto pues… te lo has ganado por tus propios meritos… además se que serás un gran médico y solo lo serás ahí… ve y cumple tu sueño… ve y cumple tus metas… de verdad estoy muy feliz por ti… y muy orgullosa…

Michel se paro y fue a abrazar a Serena quien lo abraza a el y derrama unas silenciosas lagrimas. En ese instante se abre la puerta dando paso a Darien quien al ver la escena y ver a su hermana sabe de qué se trata, tose un poco para llamar la atención de los dos quienes se separan

- Princesa lamento interrumpir pero… tenemos reunión

- Lo se

- Yo… ya me voy, nos vemos mañana- le da un beso en la frente- nos vemos Darien

- Cuídate- respondió el

- Hermanita…

- Vamos

Serena salio rápidamente y a sus espaldas Darien la observaba un poco preocupado. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala en donde estaban sentados sus padres y Mina

- Bueno ya que estamos todos…

- Papa si no te importa vayamos al punto por favor- dijo Serena sentándose

- Claro cielo, el punto es sobre los accidentes a los famosos empresarios- dijo su madre

- Que paso con ellos?- pregunto Darien

- Que no fueron accidentes, fueron planeados

- Que?!... que es lo que tratan de decir?- pregunto Darien exaltado

- Yo tengo una pregunta- levantando la mano

- Que sucede hija?

- Que tengo que ver en esto, desde un principio dije que no quería pertenecer al grupo de los empresarios

- Lo sabemos hija, pero esto… te implica también a ti – dijo su papa

- Y eso porque?

- Nosotros trabajamos con todos esos empresarios, hace poco falleció el señor y señora Kou dejando solos a sus tres hijos

- Eric me contó eso, pero los hijos fueron con un familiar cercano pero… aun no entiendo

- Si Darien no entiende menos yo

- Es simple- dijo Serena

- Que quieres decir?- pregunto Mina y Darien al mismo tiempo

- Ellos piensan que…- mirando a su madre- que podría pasarnos lo mismo

- Valla me sorprendes Serena- dijo su padre- Pensé que lo captarías tu Darien y no ella

- Sin embargo- continuo hablando como si no la hubieran interrumpido- no se porque piensan eso, la casa esta muy bien protegida… ustedes también… no veo porque se preocupan tanto

- Serena ustedes tres son nuestro mayor tesoro y si os pasara algo Darien te encargaras de ellas, Mina se la mejor arquitecta y tu Serena sigue nuestros pasos al igual que tu hermano

- Francamente padre no veo porque preocuparse y si me disculpan estoy muy cansada y mañana tengo clase si me disculpan me retiro

Sin decir más se levanta dejando a todos sorprendidos y sube a su habitación

OoOoOoOoO

La cena en casa de los Tenou fue tranquila hasta que…

- Kouga mañana me llevare conmigo a Seya

- A donde irán?

- Iré a comprar unas cosas y de paso quiero que me ayude a comprar algo- hablo tranquila

- Ya veo, A que hora regresaran?

- No lo se

- Bueno ya que tú te vas con Sey, yo me llevare a los otros dos a la casa que hay en la playa y no se si regresaremos para comer

- No te preocupes en ese caso comeremos fuera

- Demonios odio cuando haces eso- perdiendo la paciencia

- Hacer que?- mirándolo muy sorprendida

- A poco van a comprar algo?... A caso me ves cara de idiota

- mmm… no, pero no veo porque te enojas

- Por la sencilla razón de que estas mintiendo- levantándose de la mesa

- No tienes porque ponerte así, además no se a que te refieres con "estas mintiendo"

- A la sencilla razón de que no iras de compras

- Quien dice que no

- Por dios Haruka…

- Por dios Kouga que demonios te pasa- levantándose muy molesta

- Oigan no se peleen- dijo Lita asustada- Kouga no te de importar lo que haga o deje de hacer Haruka

Haruka respiro hondo y tomo nuevamente asiento Kouga se quedo parado y aun seguía furioso

- Ya veo porque te dejo

Haruka dejo caer su tenedor y se quedo muy sorprendida, sus ojos empezaban a nublarse

- El problema es tu carácter y tus odiosas mentiras…

- YA CALLATE!!!- grito Haruka levantándose y golpeando la mesa con sus puños- TU NO SABES NADA!!!!

- Eso crees?- hablo desafiante su hermano

- Basta!!- se levanto Yaten- Tío cada persona tiene derecho a su privacidad, si ella no te lo quiere decir es porque es algo que no te confiere… así que mejor respétala

- Cállate Yaten- dijo sin quitar la vista de su hermana

Haruka se dio la media vuelta sin articular palabra pero con la cabeza agachada iba a moverse cuando su hermano la detiene

- Aun no eh terminado- tomándola por el brazo

- Kouga- dijo Seya quien se había levantado y lo tomaba del brazo- déjala

- Suéltame- tirando de su brazo

- No- su mirada era segura y su voz firme

- Ya basta Kouga- pidió su hermana menor muy asustada

Haruka tiro de su brazo con fuerza para soltarse y giro para darle una cachetada a su hermano, sin decir una palabra salio del comedor hacia su habitación. Seya soltó a su tío y volvió a tomar asiento, lo mismo hicieron Lita, Taiki y Yaten. Kouga seguía parado en el mismo lugar tocándose su mejilla y es que le había servido pues se sentía muy avergonzado y muy culpable pues realmente estaba enojado consigo mismo pues la pequeña relación que tenia con una mujer se había ido a pique… y lo peor era que había descargado su furia en su hermana… y lo malo de todo es que la había herido… había removido los recuerdos mas dolorosos del paso de su hermana… sin decir una palabra a los niños salio al jardín y se apoyo en un árbol, mientras reflexionaba y calmaba sus nervios. Los demás chicos terminaron de comer y subieron a sus habitaciones correspondientes sin decir ninguna palabra

OoOoOoOoO

Darien estaba terminando de tomar su café en el comedor y es que después de que Serena se fue, la platica siguió hasta en la cena, todos se habían ido a dormir solo el estaba el comedor reflexionando y mirando hacia el jardín cuando una diviso una sombra a lo lejos, se levanta y empieza a caminar para abrir la ventana corrediza pero sin dejar de observar esa sombra, al salir al jardín y dejar que el viento choque contra su rostro al igual que un murmullo, empezó a caminar pero aquella sombra empezó a avanzar así que empezó a aligerar su paso y los murmullos conforme se acercaba mas a aquella sombra empezaban a convertirse en una melodía muy triste…

_Goodbye my lover...  
Goodbye... my friend...  
You have been... the one...  
You have been the one fo...r me..._

La sombra se detiene al pie de un arbol muy frondoso, Darien se detiene y se da cuenta que era su hermana...

- Serena...

- Porque...

- Princesa se que es doloros para ti, pero tienes que entenderlo

Serena se voltea y va a los brazos de su hermano donde al fin llora... llora para calmar un poco su corazón. Darien solo la abraza y deja que se desahogue

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka habia entrado a su habitacion cerrando la puerta de un golpe, mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin control, fue hasta el baño y cerro la puerta y se apoyo en la puerta hasta llegar al suelo en donde dejo que la tristesa volviera a embargar su corazón, despues de unos minutos se levanta y atientas busca el lavabo pero al no encender la luz cocha con el dandose un golpe muy fuerte el la sien provocando que se quede inconsciente. Kouga sube las escaleras muy pensativo y avanza hacia la habitacion de su hermana toca la puerta pero nadie contesta... vulve a tocar pero nada... gira la perilla y la llama pero la habitacion estaba en penumbras rapidamente y un poco asustado enciende la luz pero la habitacion estaba intacta camina hacia el balcon con la respiracion agitada pero no ve nada anormal... nuevamente entra a la habitacion y sus ojos se depositan en la puerta que estaba cerrada sin pensarlo dos veces corre hacia ella y la abre, enciende la luz y ve a su hermana tirada en el suelo, no sabia que hacer estaba en shock... lentamente se acerco a ella y muy despacio la voltio y vio que en el piso habia sangre, la cargo y la recosto en la cama. Limpio la herida y la curo cuando ya habia terminado estaba empezando a reaccionar

- shh... todo estabien princesa- medio sonriendo

- Ko... Kouga- tratando de levantarse

- Tranquila- impidiendo que se incorpore- Haruka perdoname

- Auch- tocandose la cabeza- la cabeza me da vueltas... Kouga por favor vete

- Haruka dejame explicarte...

- Vete por favor

- Claro princesa- le da un beso en la mano- buenas noches

Nada mas salio su hermano y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Asi paso toda la noche sin poder dormir y sin parar de llorar.

En casa de los Tsukino tambien Darien habia llebado a su hermanita a su habitacion y la habia recostado es su cama sin embargo ella le pidio que se quedara con ella y el asi lo hizo se quedo con su hermanita.

Vaya día que pasaron los Tsukino y los Tenou... pero... esto es solo el principio de algo muy trágico...

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo!!!! espero les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo_**

**_Muchas gracias a:_**

**Marisa Makou: _Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este capitulo y espero haber contestado tus duda_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!!!!!_**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	4. Amistad, Sustos y Algo Más

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 4.- Amistad, Sustos y… algo más **

Darien abrió sus ojos y vio el reloj en forma de conejo y marcaba las 6 en punto, muy lentamente se levanto y camino hacia la puerta

- Darien…

- Dime princesa?

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo toda la noche

- Fue un placer princesa- sonriendo y abrió la puerta- empieza a vestirte para la escuela

- Aja- su vista se detiene en un retrato- Darien me llevarías a la escuela?

- Claro mi amor, solo date prisa

- Si- saliendo de la cama

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de los Tenou ya estaban desayunando cuando aparece Haruka con un pantalón de mezclilla muy juvenil, estaba adornado con piedras de colores y llevaba una blusa blanca muy bonita, unas sandalias de tacón y… unos lentes oscuros. Sin decir alguna palabra se sienta y toma su jugo de naranja, los demás solo la observaron y se dieron cuenta de la herida que tenia en la sien

- Haruka como te hiciste eso?- señalando su herida, pregunto preocupada Lita

- Tropecé y caí- con voz ronca

- Puedo pedirte un favor?

- El que quieras- contesto tomando otro sorbo de su jugo

- Puedes llevarme a la escuela?

- Claro, vamonos… Seya

- Pero no has desayunado nada- hablo Kouga

Sin embargo su hermana hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado y siguió caminando hasta la puerta principal en donde ya estaba Seya listo y solo esperaban a Lita quien a los pocos minutos llego ya lista, se subieron al Ferrari de Haruka y emprendieron el camino a la escuela.

OoOoOoOoO

- Bueno llegamos a su destino princesa

- Jajaja que gracioso

- Y te dejaran entrar con tus lentes?

- No pero…- se los quita- se nota mucho?

- Para nada, te felicito lo has ocultado muy bien- sonriéndole

- Vaya me halagas- sonriendo sutilmente

Salen del auto

- Quieres que pase por ti?- apoyándose en el auto

- No, tengo un trabajo que hacer

- Solo… cuídate de acuerdo?- atrayéndola hacia el

- De acuerdo… no te preocupes

- Suerte y… tómalo con calma si?- besando su frente

- Tratare- sonriendo levemente

En eso un auto se estaciona adelante del de Darien, dos mujeres bajan de el. Darien se quedo sin habla pues era esa misma chica

- Hola Lita!!- llamando su atención

- Hola Sere… Hola Darien- acercándose a ellos

- Te trajo tu hermana?- pregunto pasmada Serena

- Si… - tomando a su hermana por el brazo hacia donde estaban ellos- Bueno Sere tu ya la conoces pero tu no Darien…

- Buenos días joven Tsukino- hablo sonriendo

- Buenos días señorita Tenou- sin quitarle la vista de encima

- Ya se conocían?- pregunto Lita pasmada

- Así es, cuando fui a llevar a Serena a su casa

- Ya veo…

- Ahora vayan a clases, nos veremos luego Lita- le da un beso a su hermana en la frente

- Cuídate princesa- dándole un beso en la frente

Ambas chicas se van platicando hacia la escuela, los dos adultos se quedaron ahí observándolas. Darien voltea a ver a la mujer maravillándose de su porte y belleza, Haruka lo voltea a ver y rápidamente quita la vista sonrojándose sutilmente, por su parte Haruka no puede quitar su vista de aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules como la noche sin proponérselo se ruboriza

- Disculpe lo del otro día… estaba de mal humor- volteándola a ver

- No se preocupe joven Tsukino lo entiendo

- Porque no me tuteas, dime solamente Darien

- De acuerdo… Darien, en ese caso dime Haruka

- Sere un placer Haruka

- Bueno me retiro con…- un gemido de dolor salio de sus labios y se toco la herida

- Te sientes bien?- acercándose a ella

- Si… si solo es un dolor

- Haruka estas bien?- se bajo presuroso del auto y fue hacia ella

- Si no te preocupes Seya… mira te presento a Darien Tsukino

- Hola Seya… Seya Kou- extendiendo su mano

- Mu… mucho gusto Seya- correspondiendo el saludo muy sorprendido

- Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos Darien

- Permíteme invitarlos a desayunar… hay un lugar cerca de aquí nuevo y me gustaría ir en compañía de ustedes

- Nos es mala idea… por que no vamos Haruka?

- Pero…

- Además no has desayunado nada- dijo Seya

- De acuerdo- mirando a Darien- Te seguiré

Sin decir más cada quien se sube a su auto correspondiente. Darien los guió a un restauran nuevo que estaba al final del parque #10, se estacionarios en frente del local y cruzaron la calle, un recepcionista se acerco y les dio la bienvenida

- Buenos días señor para tres personas?

- … si… si para tres personas- dijo Darien apenado

Y no era para menos pues el recepcionista creyó que eran una familia, los guió hasta una mesa que daba para la calle, tomaron asiento y les dio el menú

- Es un bonito lugar- opino Haruka

- Serena me lo recomendó- sonriéndole

- Tiene buenos gustos- observando la carta

- No le des todo el crédito a mi hermana, también Lita me lo recomendó

- Lita?... vaya- a Seya- Que pedirás?

- mmm…-leyendo la carta- Creo que pediré esto- señalando un hamburguesa doble con queso y papas a la francesa- sonriéndole a los dos adultos

El mesero se acerco y cada quien fue ordenando, a los pocos minutos la orden ya estaba servida y empezaron a comer, cuando terminaron le siguió el postre

- Y dime Darien en donde trabajas?

- En la empresa de mis padres- contesto sonriendo- Y tu que estudias?

- Yo llegare a ser un gran empresario como mis padres

- Me parece bien que ya tengas en mente una meta

- Eres casado?- dijo sin miramientos

- No, no soy casado- dijo sin inmutarse

- Seya…- dedicándole esas miradas que matan

- No te preocupes- a Seya- Y donde estudias

- Por ahora estoy de vacaciones, en Inglaterra estaba adelantado y aquí están atrasados, así que entrare asta el próximo mes

- Ya veo- sonriéndole

En eso empieza a sonar su celular de Darien

- Disculpen…Diga?

- Darien puedes venir por mi?

- Que sucede? Estas bien?

- Si, lo que pasa es que tienen junta los maestros y no vamos a tener clases

- Ya veo, estoy cerca de aquí en el local que me dijiste

- Ah! Bueno voy para allá… con quien estas?

- Ven y velo por ti misma- sonriendo

- Eres malo

Y colgó

- Todo bien- pregunto Haruka

- Si, solo fue Serena diciéndome que se suspendieron las clases y viene para acá

- Ya veo

- No te ha llamado Lita?

- No y no lo hará, ella es muy independiente

Seya se levanto para ir al baño dejando a los dos adultos solos, Haruka no para de ver esos zafiros y el deseaba ver los ojos de aquella mujer escondidos en esos lentes. Pero un leve gemido por parte de Haruka lo saco de sus pensamientos

- Estas bien?- tomando instintivamente su mano

- Si… solo es un pequeño dolor- percatándose de que estaba tomando su mano

- Como te hiciste eso?- sin quitar su mano

- Tropecé y me golpee con el lavabo- ruborizándose al ver que no quitaba su mano- quitándose los lentes- La verdad tuve una noche muy pesada

Darien quedo hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos azule rey que estaban llenos de tristeza que había logrado ocultar muy bien y es que en si ella era muy hermosa, su cabello rubio se veía sedoso y sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su voz era segura y fina y su cuerpo era hermoso y con muy buen porte

- _Pero… que cosas estoy pensando-_ decía mientras veía que estaba mirando a la calle- _Seguro que ella tiene un pretendiente… y no es para menos… ella están hermosa…además… no se si estoy preparado para otra relación…_

- _Parezco una tonta enamorada- _decía mientras veía a la calle- _Debo admitir que es muy guapo… y muy caballeroso pero… no se si este lista para una relación…_

Su mida se detuvo en un auto negro blindado demasiado sospechoso, a lo lejos diviso a la pequeña Tsukino y sin decir nada se levanto sorprendiendo a Darien y sin decir una sola palabra salio del recinto Darien la observa salir y cruzar la calle y segundos después vuelve a cruzar la calle junto con Serena

- Y Haruka?- pregunto Seya preocupado

_-_ Ahora bien

- Hermanito!! Ya te cache!!- abrazando a su hermano

- No se a que te refieres coneja

- No me llames así- dándole un golpe

- Auch Serena eso duele

- Bueno Serena te presento a mi sobrino- interviniendo

Serena se voltio y se percato de un chico que estaba de espaldas, que se giro y se quedo pasmada al igual que el

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena… Serena Tsukino- tendiéndole la mano

- Que tal Seya… Seya Kou- correspondiendo el saludo

Al entrar en contacto una sensación extraña los cubrió y no dejaban de mirarse. Haruka y Darien los observaban algo intrigados. Serena corto la conexión visual y se soltaron, en eso nuevamente el celular de Darien vuelve a sonar

- Diga?

- Darien necesito que vengas a ayudarme!!

- Mina?

Haruka se sobresalta y su mirada entristeció

- Es Eric se esta peleando con un tipo!!

- Voy para allá- colgando

- Que sucede Darien?

- Es Mina, el idiota de Eric se esta peleando- a Haruka- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos

- Cuídate!!!

Haruka solo asintió y observo como subía a su auto y se iba, su mirada se entristeció el saber que el ya tenia novia, Serena se percato de su mirada y aclaro la situación

- Mina es mi hermana- dijo tomando asiento

- Ah?- volteo rápidamente a verla

- Darien es el mayor, le sigue Mina y luego yo- sonriéndole

- Son tres?- sorprendida

- Si, Mina es mi hermana… de hecho nos parecemos mucho- sonriendo

- Haruka podrías dejarnos a solas unos momentos- sentencio el pelinegro

- Claro- extrañada

Se levanto y salio del restaurante. Ambos chicos se miraron y Seya cortó el silencio

- Tú debes ser Usagi- desafiándola

- Y tú debes ser Fighter- quitándose los lentes

- No puede ser, entonces tú…

- No se porque te sorprendes mucho… Seya- dijo la chica

- Es que pensé que…

- Soy como cualquier chica normal- suspirando- Si me disculpas me tengo que ir

- Te vas a inscribir no?

- Así es- levantándose

- Si quieres podemos llevarte- levantándose

- No gracias… no quiero causarle problemas a Haruka

- No son problemas- dijo Haruka

- Bueno esta bien

Haruka tomo sus cosas y fue a la caja pero cual fue su sorpresa la ver que ya estaba pagado, salieron y subieron al Ferrari y ahí le contaron a Haruka su gran sorpresa. Está no prestaba mucha atención pues por su espejo retrovisor veía esa auto detrás de ella, les dijo a los pequeños que se pusieran los cinturones de seguridad, encendió el auto y piso el acelerador y doblo en la primera esquina. Los del auto negro se quedaron espantados y decidieron regresarse pues no había mucho que hacer contra un Ferrari

- Eric!!- gritaba Mina desperada- Déjalo Eric!!!

Eric trataba de separarse pero aquel tipo lo estaba agarrando y lo golpeaba brutalmente hasta que le dio el ultimo golpe en el cual cayo inconsciente, Mina asustada fue hacia el pero aquel tipo la detuvo y la empezó a llevar por la fuerza. Mina gritaba y trataba de zafarse pero aquel individuo no la soltaba el llanto le gano y empezó a llorar de desesperación provocando que aquel sujeto se detuviera y la amenazara

- Cállate o matare a tu amiguito- apuntando a Eric

- No por favor… déjame ir!!!

- Por supuesto que no te dejare ir, vendrás conmigo- acercando su rostro al de la chica- preciosa

- Eso lo dudo!!!

El sujeto se voltio y el miedo se reflejo en sus ojos y no era para menos Darien ya hacia parado bastante enojado al ver como trataban a su hermana

- Será mejor que la sueltes idiota- tratando de contener su enojo

- Y que harás, llamaras a papi?

- Algo mejor- asiéndose a un lado

Por lo menos había 100 policías sin contar a los que estaban rodeando el instituto apuntando hacia aquel individuo, que soltó a la chica y empezó a escapar pero lo atraparon en seguida. Darien abrazo fuertemente a su hermana para tranquilizarla y observo al individuo

- Joven Tsukino, por lo visto solo actuó el, registramos el perímetro y no encontramos nada

- Gracias Brian

- Se le ofrece algo más?

- Quiero que trates de averiguar que es lo que buscaba ese sujeto

- Claro joven, con permiso

Mina seguía llorando y unas amigas se le acercaron

- Mina tranquilízate

- Que fue lo que paso?- a sus amigas

- Tuvimos un pequeño examen y Mina lo termino primero y por la ventana vimos que estaba platicando con Eric cuando ese sujeto se acerco a ellos y tomo por la fuerza a Mina pero Eric no lo permitió y empezaron a pelearse

Darien escuchaba el relato de las amigas de su hermano mientras esta aun lloraba, cuando sus amigas terminaron el relato. Mina se separo de su hermano y fue donde estaba su novio quien aun no recobraba el sentido, los paramédicos llegaron y lo subieron a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital

- Darien llévame con el

Darien sin discutir la subió al auto y se fueron al hospital. Mientras tanto en el centro de la cuidad de Tokio había una multitud de personas arremolinadas en un punto en especial. Un Ferrari color azul rey se detiene en un estacionamiento

- Aquí es?

- Si aquí es… vaya ha venido mucha gente- dijo la rubia

- No todos los años es así?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Nop, el año pasado no vino mucha gente

- Bueno niños vayan a formarse o no alcanzaran lugar- dijo Haruka muy tranquila

Los jóvenes fueron a formarse mientras esperaban…

- Te confieso algo?- hablo Seya

- Dime- dijo la chica volteándose para verlo

- Me gusta oír como cantas

- ah?- sonrojándose

- Tu voz es hermosa… tu voz es una melodía que llega al corazón

- Nadie… nadie me había dicho eso…- hablo titubeando y sin evitar sonrojarse- La tuya también es hermosa además… tranquiliza mi corazón

- Me halagas- sonriéndole

Serena sonrió por primera vez en el día enseñándole a Seya esa hermosa sonrisa llena de dulzura y paz, el sonido de un celular los desconecto de su mundo

- Es el mió- registrando su bolsa- Disculpa- abriéndolo

- Diga?

- Princesa donde estas?

- Estoy ocupada… se te ofrece algo?

- No solo quería saber si te gustaría ir a cenar

- Discúlpame pero ya tengo un compromiso… un amigo me invito a comer algo

- Ya veo

- Nos vemos mañana, Bye

Y colgó sin esperar una respuesta, Seya la estaba observando pues vio como su expresión cambio y su mirada entristeció. Serena seguía viendo su celular y lo guardo

- Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

- Si…- contesto un poco nerviosa

- Segura?

- Puedo contarte algo…

- Claro

- Ya no puedo mas- dejando caer unas lágrimas

- Serena…

- Podrías mantenerlo en secreto?

- Si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas… no hay problema- dedicándole las sonrisas mas sinceras

- El que sigue- Una edecán hablo para llamar su atención

Serena se sobresalto un poco y avanzo hasta llegar con una mujer encargada de las inscripciones, mostró su invitación y la pusieron en la lista, cruzo palabras con ella y se quito. Lo mismo hizo Seya y se quito y fue donde estaba Serena leyendo sus indicaciones

- Vaya- dijo al notar que se acercaba su amigo- Esta vez será diferente

- Eso veo- escudriñando la hoja- Pero no eh elegido con quien haré la de parejas

- Este… espero no te moleste… pero te puse conmigo

- En serio?

- Aja, te molesta?

- No para nada, será un placer

- Ya acabaron?

- Ya solo estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo

- Porque no lo hacen en equipo- opino Haruka

- Como?- pregunto la chica

- Haruka me ayudara con mi canción y si tu quieres puede ayudarte también

- Gracias, pero una prima viene a ayudarme como cada año, si gustan pueden venir, hay una casa en la playa en donde no la frecuenta mi familia allí podemos prepararnos, hay todos los instrumentos

- En serio?

- Claro, será divertido- sonriendo

- Bien- entregándole una tarjeta- por si acaso aquí me puedes localizar

Intercambiaron teléfonos y subieron al auto para ir a la residencia Tsukino, en el camino se pusieron de acuerdo. Seya y Serena entablaron una bonita amistad

OoOoOoOoO

Darien caminaba de un lado a otro muy preocupado, su hermana solo estaba sentada pero su mirada estaba vacía. Una hermosa doctora se acercaba a ellos, Darien alzo su vista y se percato de ella pero Mina se le adelanto

- Tía!! Dime como esta?

- El estará bien, mañana pasaras a verlo, por ahora deja que descanse- dándole unas palmaditas en el hombre- ahora toma asiento mientras hablo con Darien

Mina fue y tomo asiento sin decir una sola palabra, aquella doctora condujo a Darien al final del pasillo

- Que significa esto?- hablo un poco molesta

- Ya se por donde vas, pero es necesario que ella se de cuenta de quien en verdad es Eric Higurashi

- Terminara destrozada y lo sabes

- Lo se pero cometí un error al sacarlo de su vida, pues ella lo siguió queriendo… mi enojo fue mas grande que mi amor de hermandad

- Que te ha hecho tu noviecita- mirándolo de hito a hito

- jajaja… Karen… ya no es mi novia- hablo con un pequeño resentimiento

- Te lo advertí

- Vamos tía quieres una vez en tu vida dejar de reprocharme todo lo que hago

- Yo no te reprocho nada, simplemente tienes que entender lo que te digo… lo que te digo no lo hago para fastidiarte, lo hago por tu bien y por que te quiero y no permitiré que unas "cualquieras" vengan a embaucar a mi sobrino- dijo muy tranquila y sin alterarse

- Ahí tía esas palabras no son dignas de ti… mucho menos de una doctora reconocida- con una gota en la cabeza

- Y como esta mi sobrina favorita?

- Oye… acaso nosotros dos estamos pintados?

- Jajaja… claro que no

- Ella esta pasando por un momento muy difícil

- Porque?

- Michel consiguió una beca para ir a estudiar medicina a la universidad de Harvard

- Uhh… ya veo y como lo tomo?

- Delante de el aparento tomarlo bien, pero lloro toda una noche… es resumen ya no es la misma

- Tal vez vaya a hacerles una visita en la noche

- Me parece bien

- Bueno será mejor que Mina descanse… nos vemos en la noche

- Claro tía

Darien llego donde estaba Mina y se fueron al auto para ir a la residencia Tsukino

OoOoOoOoO

- Bueno linda, ya estas en tu casa- saliendo del auto

- Muchas gracias Haruka- bajando del auto

- No hay de que linda

En eso un Mercedes Benz negro se estaciona y baja Darien y Mina… Haruka se ruboriza y se pone nerviosa, Serena la observa y sonríe para sus adentros

- Herma… Mina que te pasa?

- Princesa ahora hablamos, deja que Mina vaya a su habitación y descanse

- Aja- a Haruka y Seya- Porque no pasan

Entraron y observaron como Mina subía las escaleras

- Hermano…

- Luego princesa, ahora atendamos a nuestros invitados

- No… no te preocupes nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Haruka un poco nerviosa

Haruka se despidió de Serena y de Darien, los jóvenes también auque Serena no evito darle un abrazo a su nuevo amigo en el preciso momento en que Michel entraba a la sala quien se quedo observando aquella escena. Serena se separo y se percato de Michel

- Entonces nos vemos al rato

Al principio Seya no capto lo que quería decir, pero al ver aquel joven parado lo entendió y respondió rápido

- Claro, nos vemos ahí?

- mmm…

- Porque no esperas a que se arregle y se va contigo- dijo Darien- tienes algún inconveniente Haruka?

- No, para nada

- Buenas noches Michel- percatándose de el

- Buenas noches

- Se te ofrece algo, Michel?- pregunto Serena

- Podría hablar contigo?

- Llevo prisa, porque no me lo dices mañana en la escuela?

- Si hacia lo quieres, nos vemos… con permiso y buenas noches

Serena se quedo parada viendo por donde había salido el que era su novio, pero quito su vista y la deposito en la de su hermano que estaba muy entretenido mirando los ojos de aquella mujer

- Ya te cache hermano

- Que?

- No tienes remedio, me iré a cambiar, no me tardo- subiendo las escaleras

- Bueno… gustan tomar algo?- pregunto nervioso Darien

- No gracias, estoy bien así- respondió Haruka sin mirarlo

- Haruka… puedo invitarte a cenar?

La mencionada quedo paralizada, hacia mucho que no salía con alguien, quería contestar que si, pero su boca no podía articular palabra

- Ella estará en cantada de ir a cenar contigo, Darien- dijo el joven Kou

Darien sonrió y vio a la chica

- En ese caso, porque no se van y paso por ustedes?

- Me parece buena idea, en ese caso estaremos listos dentro de una hora

- De acuerdo

Haruka se levanto por mecánica y caminaba por inercia, Darien los condujo al vestíbulo

- Buenas noches, Haruka- saludo la madre de Darien

- Buenas noches, Selene- saliendo de su ensimismamiento

- Porque no te quedas a cenar?- intervino el señor Tsukino

- Padre, no me quedare a cenar ni Serene cenaremos con ellos

- Oh! me parece bien, en ese caso acepten la invitación para cenar mañana aquí en su casa- hablo la mujer tranquila y serena

- Aceptamos la invitación

- Y este joven tan guapo quien es?- pregunto sonriendo

- Mi nombre es Seya, Seya Kou- extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto Seya, yo soy Selene Tsukino y el es mi esposo Sheishiru Tsukino- correspondiendo el saludo

- Mucho gusto señor

- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, mañana estaremos aquí

- Pueden traer a los demás integrantes de la familia, no habrá problema- dijo Selene

- Gracias y buenas noches- dijo Haruka caminando hacia su auto

Se subieron y salieron de la residencia Tsukino, Darien se quedo observando hasta que el auto se perdió de vista, sus padres lo observaban y sonreían al ver a su hijo enamorado nuevamente

- Me parece que es una buena mujer- hablo su padre

- ah?- girándose hacia ellos- A que se refieren?

- Y se ve que ella también esta enamorada- hablo su madre

- Un momento yo no… yo no…

- No lo niegues mi amor, porque entonces será demasiado tarde- dijo Selene con esa serenidad que la caracteriza

- Pero…

- Nada de "peros" y sube a arreglarte- sentencio su padre

OoOoOoOoO

- Dime algo Haruka, te gusta Darien?

- ah?- sorprendida- No se porque dices eso, además el debe de tener alguna prometida…

- Serena dijo que no

- No, ella dijo que Mina era su hermana no dijo que no tenia ningún compromiso

- Vaya, no estaba equivocado, si te gusta- sin mirarla

- Yo no eh dicho eso!- nerviosa

- Y porque no contestaste cuando te invito a cenar?- seguía sin mirarla

- Porque… porque…- apunto de llorar- Mira ya llegamos… comienza a arreglarte

El no protesto, pero se había dado cuenta que había tocado un tema muy difícil para su tía, bajo del auto y entro a la casa que estaba en completo silencio, eso hizo que se pusiera un tanto nervioso y la oscuridad congelo todos sus músculos, el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de el. Haruka aun no baja del auto pues necesitaba tranquilizarse, voltio a ver hacia la casa y vio a Seya que aun estaba parado, tomo su bolso y bajo del auto y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Seya, conforme se acercaba veía que Seya no estaba bien y se detuvo y se voltio para ver la cochera, pero no vio mas que su auto, sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y se voltio en posición de ataque

- Discúlpeme si la asuste, señorita

- Ian- calmando sus nervios- Que sucede?

- Alguien a cortado la energía, señorita

- La energía?

- Si, su hermano se llevo a los jóvenes a la casa de la playa y aun no han regresado

- Y Lita?

- Esta en el escondite, se asusto mucho cuando se fue la luz

- Si lo se- y miro a Seya

Y cayo en la cuenta y corrió hacia el abrazándolo y reconfortándolo y lo alejo de la puerta

- Ian sabes quien hizo esto?

- No señorita

Saco su celular y marco un número

- Kouga

- Que sucede?

- Tienes que regresar ahora mismo

- Que es lo que pasa?

Pero ya no dio más explicaciones y colgó

- Ian trae a Lita por favor

- Claro señorita

OoOoOoOoO

- Y bien?

- Esta vez lo haré a mi manera

- Que harás?

- Ya he dado la primera llamada, a la tercera nos volveremos a ver… Haruka Tenou

- Bien… te dejare hacerte cargo de ella

- Ella será mía… jajajajajaja

OoOoOoOoO

Kouga había llegado a la residencia y noto que algo no esta bien, bajo rápido del auto e iba a comenzar a subir por las escaleras cuando alguien lo llamo

- Kouga!!- llamaba Haruka mientras corría hacia el

- Que sucede Haruka?- pregunto muy preocupado y nervioso

- Alguien nos ha cortado la energía

- Que?- sin comprender

- Cuando llegue estaba todo oscuro y pensé que aun no habías regresado, pero Ian me dijo que de repente se fue la luz y me pareció que no es normal hacia que nos salimos y estuve estacionada enfrente cuando te vi llegar… y los niños?- asustada

- Tranquila están en la casa de la playa, los deje ahí, pero no te preocupes estarán mejor haya… Ian no vio nada verdad?

- No, y francamente esto me deja muy nerviosa

- Oye tranquila no pasara nada, te lo prometo- tomando su barbilla- Esta noche dormiremos en la casa de la playa, hasta mañana en la mañana veremos que fue, estas de acuerdo?

- Si, solo que llegare tarde

- Por?... puedo saber?

- Serena… la amiga de Lita nos invito a cenar

- Ah… Ok, no hay problema solo avísame cuando salgas para que yo este pendiente

- Claro no hay problema

Haruka llevo a Seya y a Lita y Kouga llevo a Ian, ambos se fueron a la casa de la playa

OoOoOoOoO

- Princesa, puedo pasar?

- Si, pasa

- Arréglate tranquilamente

- Porque que paso?- extrañada

- Bueno… invite a cenar a Haruka

- Ya era hora, te estabas tardando hermanito- guiñándole el ojo

- Que?... pero si yo no…

- No digas que no, ni tampoco lo niegues porque se te ve a leguas que te gusta- sentándose a un lado de el y tomando su mano- Date otra oportunidad de amar… tal vez ella sea la destinada

- No lo se… he pasado por tanto… que ya no se que pensar… además… no se si estoy listo para una nueva relación

- Haruka es una buena mujer, ella no seria capas de hacer lo que te hicieron tus otras novias, ella es diferente y sino me equivoco ella también le gustas

- No lo se- suspirando

- Por lo menos conócela y trátala y luego ya decides

- Si, eso haré… y Seya?

- Ah?- yendo a su armario- A que te refieres?

- El chico esta enamorado de ti- dijo sin miramientos

- Claro que no, solo es un amigo nada más… además… yo tengo novio

- Pero veo que ya has tomado una decisión no es así?

- Ya y se la haré saber mañana, por ahora solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con mi amigo, ahora sal para que me termine de arreglar

- Como digas, princesa

Darien salio de su habitación y se fue a su habitación para comenzar a arreglarse.

Al cabo de 20 minutos el ya estaba bañado y vestido con un traje negro que lo dejaba mas guapo, iba a salir de su habitación cuando sonó su celular

- Diga?

- Darien soy Haruka

- Sucede algo?

- Si, lo que pasa es que no estoy en mi casa

- Si quieres lo podemos dejarlo para otro día- afligido

- No, esta bien hoy, solo quería decir que… si podías venir a la casa que tengo en la playa

- Ah!! Claro no hay problema- aliviado

- Serena sabe como llegar… aquí los esperamos

- Ahí estaremos… nos vemos

Y colgó, sonrió y salio para dirigirse a la habitación de su hermana, toco y está le dio pase, entro y se sentó al borde de la cama

- Vamos princesa, o llegaremos tarde- impacientándose

- Que impaciente eres, ese es tu mayor defecto- enfadada

Darien no protesto por aquel comentario pues se había quedado sin habla al ver a su hermana, llevaba un vestido corto hasta antes de la rodilla de color negro, unas zapatillas negras altas, casi no llevaba maquillaje solo brillo en los labios y su cabello lo había amarrado en una media cola y lo adorno con un prendedor de piedras negras en forma de flor, el vestido mostraba que ya no era una niña sino toda una mujer

- Bueno ya estoy lista- tomando su bolso

- Te ves esplendida- ofreciendo su brazo

- Gracias por el cumplido- aceptando la cortesía

Ambos salieron de la habitación y empezaron a bajar las escaleras

- Te ves hermosísima hija- dijo su padre muy contento

- Gracias papi- dándole un beso

- Que se diviertan, y no lo olvides Darien- dijo Selene dándole a cada quien un beso en la frente

- Si ya lo se- dándole un beso en la frente

Salieron y se fueron al auto de Darien y salieron para ir a recoger a Haruka y Seya. Mientras tanto en la casa de la playa, Seya ya estaba listo llevaba puesto un traje y solo estaba esperando a su tía

- Oh!! Vamos Haruka

- No y no, no saldré así

- Pero si te ves hermosa

- Me veo fatal- apoyándose en la pared

- Oye, se nota que lo quieres

- Ah?- mirándola a ver

- Date una nueva oportunidad de amar… el seria incapaz de hacerte daño… lo conozco muy bien y no es de ese tipo de personas… el tiene un buen corazón

- Es que… no se… si estoy preparada para una nueva relación- su mira entristeció

- No te apresures, trátalo y luego ya decidirás

- De acuerdo

- Bien, ahora quita esa cara de tristeza y regálale una linda sonrisa…

- Pero no bajare así

- Haruka pero te ves hermosa

Y era cierto, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro un poco largo llegaba hasta después de las rodillas, tenía un corte tipo A, tenia un escote en la espalda pero lo oculto con una estola, no era afecta a ponerse mucho maquillaje, solo se puso polvo y brillo en sus labios

- Los ves, te ves hermosa- contemplándola

- Me veo ridícula, esa es la realidad- mirándose en el espejo

OoOoOoOoO

- No sabía que tenían casa aquí- sorprendido

- Se ve que no entiendes nada todavía- riendo

- De que te ríes?

- Luego te lo digo

Estaciono el auto enfrente de la entrada, primero bajo el y luego ayudo a su hermana a bajar. Ian los recibió y los hizo pasar, Seya se asomo pero no pudo decir nada se quedo sin habla al ver aquella jovencita está solo se sonrojo sutilmente y sonrió

- Buenas… buenas noches… este… Haruka no debe tardar en bajar- dijo sin dejar de contemplar a su amiga

En eso Lita empezó a bajar y detrás de ella una hermosa mujer dejando a Darien boquiabierto y fascinado por la belleza de aquella mujer, sin demorarse se adelanto y la espero al final de las escaleras ofreciéndole su brazo que ella acepto asombrada y dándole una sonrisa

- Nos vamos?- pregunto Darien a la mujer

- Si- contesto tímidamente

- Cuídate y disfruta la noche- dijo Lita dándole un beso

- Tu igual, cualquier cosa me llamas al celular

- Nos vemos mañana Sere, para contarme- guiñándole el ojo

- Claro Lita- devolviendo el guiño

- Me permite?- ofreciéndole su brazo

- Claro- sonriendo y aceptando su brazo

Ambas parejas salieron, Darien y Haruka fueron adelante y los dos jóvenes atrás. Darien manejo hasta un lujoso restaurante, se bajaron y un recepcionista condujo a Haruka y Darien a una mesa en donde podían observar la ciudad y luego condujo a Serena y Seya a otro punto del restaurante para que pudieran platicar cada pareja de sus cosas sin intimidarse

Un mesero de acerco y les dio la carta, Darien no podía parar de ver a Haruka y esta acababa sonrojándose y el también, pero lo que no se le escapo es que veía muy rara a su acompañante

- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Darien

Haruka dejo se leer la carta y lo miro a los ojos

- Puedo confiar en ti?

- Ten por seguro que lo que me quieres decir no se lo diré a nadie si tu no lo quieres, ni siquiera a mi hermana, me gustaría que confiaras en mi- hablo sin cortar la conexión de sus miradas

Haruka sonrió por primera vez en todo el día, Darien sonrió al poder ver esa sonrisa tan sincera

- Supongo que todavía no sabes quien soy en realidad verdad?

- ah?... como no entiendo?- confundido

- Soy Haruka Tenou Kou

- Que!?

- Mi madre y la madre de Seya eran hermanas, por lo tanto Seya es mi sobrino

- Entonces tú eres…

- Si soy dueña del "Moon Place" junto con Kouga

- Kouga?

- Si mi hermano, somos tres… el es el mayor yo la mediana y Lita la pequeña

- Ya veo… la primera vez que me dijiste tu nombre, se me hizo familiar… de hecho creo que trabajas en un proyecto con mis padres no?

- Así es, solo que pedí un tiempo porque tenía que arreglar las cosas en mí casa… la llegada de esos pequeños me dejo un poco estresada

- Se quedaron a tu custodia no?

- Si, así lo pedía mi tía en su testamento

- Ya veo

- Sin embargo, el mayor de los tres ya es mayor de edad y no lo puedo controlar mucho

- Estudia alguna profesión?

- Si, investigador privado…- suspirando

- Veo que no te convence mucho

- No porque tomo esa profesión cuando fallecieron sus padres… el dice que todas esas muertes alrededor de los famosos empresarios están planeados

- Eso piensan mis padres y la verdad no se que pensar

- Yo tampoco pero… a mí me gustaría saber que fue lo que mato a mis padres

- Siento mucho lo de tus padres- apenado

- No te preocupes, lo eh superado poco a poco

- La verdad es que no se que haría si mis padres no estuvieran aquí

- Tendrás que seguir adelante por tus hermanas pero… porque piensas eso?

- Porque mis padres son unos grandes empresarios además… ellos presienten que pronto les tocara

- Pero… ustedes tiene mucha seguridad, no creo que les pase nada… a diferencia de nosotros- bajando la cabeza

- Como?

- Nosotros no contamos con esos lujos, la herencia que nuestros padres nos dejaron solo la usamos cuando en verdad lo necesitamos y ahora debemos cuidar la herencia de los pequeños que alguien quiere quitarnos

- A que te refieres?

- Cuando llegue a mi casa todo estaba tranquilo, no había ningún auto estacionado y la casa estaba oscura…- poniéndose nerviosa- temí lo peor pero Ian el mayordomo me dijo que algo o alguien había cortado la energía… eso me asusto aun más así que salí de los terrenos junto con Lita y Seya y le llame a mi hermano… pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo eso

Darien tomo su mano para reconfortarla y haciéndole saber que el la estaría apoyando en todo

- Todo saldrá bien, yo estaré aquí para lo que necesites

- Gracias… Darien

OoOoOoOoO

Los jóvenes ya habían ordenado y platicaban de trivialidades, el ambiente era ameno y tranquilo, Serena se sentía muy bien con su amigo pero Seya estaba cautivado con la sencillez y sinceridad de aquella joven

- Y como es Inglaterra? Es bonito?- pregunto inocentemente la joven

- Si, es bonito y muy elegante- sonriendo

- Me gustaría conocerlo- con mirada soñadora

- Cuando sean vacaciones podemos invitar a tu familia a pasar unos meses ahí

- En serio, se lo comentare a mi papa

- Y cuando empezaran las vacaciones?

- El próximo mes, por cierto ya mero es el cumpleaños de mi hermana, porque no nos acompañas

- Claro será un honor

- Y… tienes novia?

La joven maldijo al mencionar la pregunta pues el joven había ladeado su rostro con una mirada de tristeza

- Lo… lo siento- se disculpo la chica

- No… no tienes porque- aun sin verla- En dado caso yo seria el que tendría que pedirte disculpas

- Pero…

- Aun… aun no lo supero… mi hermano Yaten me anda regañando por no ser fuerte… pero… no puedo

- No tienes porque sentirte mal, cada persona supera sus tristezas a diferentes ritmos- regalándole una sonrisa

- Pero… lo que ella hizo… yo en verdad la quise… le di todo mi amor y ella solo se encargo de pisotearme

- Seya…- susurro

- Además de ser una interesada… es una cualquiera…- apretando los puños- Fui traicionado por mi mejor amigo

- Sabes te comprendo- tomando su mano

- ah?

- Mi novio…- bajando la cabeza- El se ira… a estudiar a Harvard- sollozando

- Serena…- susurro

- En verdad estoy contenta por el… porque le dieron beca por sus meritos y consiguió entrar a la universidad de Harvard por sus meritos… - levanto su rostro- Lo peor es que no puedo odiarlo… porque en verdad lo amo- derramando unas silenciosas lagrimas

Seya se acerco a ella y la abrazo reconfortándola. Después de unos minutos se separaron y se miraron, Seya limpio las lagrimas de su amiga y ella limpio las de su amigo

- Muchas gracias por confiar en mí- dijo la chica

- Hice lo mismo que tú hiciste- sonriéndole

- Sabes algo

- Que?

- Te quiero mucho- abrazándolo

El no contesto pero correspondió el abrazo… un abrazo de amistad. Lo que la joven no sabia era que le estaba haciendo más daño a su amigo, pues este estaba enamorado de ella o de "Usagi" la cantante pero al conocerla más quedo completamente enamorado de ella, pero ella solo lo veía como un amigo y nada más

OoOoOoOoO

Los adultos estaban comiendo amenamente mientras observaban la hermosa vista

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta inoportuna?

- Claro adelante

- Tienes algún pretendiente?

- No… no lo tengo- su mirada entristeció

- Perdón…

- No, estoy bien- sonriendo débilmente- Hace mucho que paso, desde entonces no eh tenido otra relación- mirándolo- El me engaño… me aleje de el… pero al mes el me busco y quiso… quiso…

Darien tomo su mano y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios ella se ruborizo

- Déjame… déjame entrar en tu corazón

- Que!?- sorprendida

- Dame la oportunidad de darte todo mi amor, y ten por seguro que jamás haré algo para lastimarte

- Yo… yo… no lose…- dudando

- Tengo que confesarte que me enamore de ti… la primera vez que te vi…- nervioso y bajando la mirada

- Darien- tomando su rostro- No quiero que pienses que no te quiero… si te quiero pero… tengo miedo

- Miedo? Miedo de que?

- No quiero que te pase nada, él puede regresar y hacerte daño

- Déjame correr el riesgo- seguro de sus palabras

- Pero… yo no quiero que te pase algo… porque yo… yo

Darien y Haruka se miraron a los ojos se lentamente se fueron acercando, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, Haruka cerro sus ojos y Darien rozo sus labios provocando que la mujer se estremeciera ante tal contacto pero no se retracto, y se dieron un beso suave y dulce, quitando toda duda de sus corazones

OoOoOoOoO

- Y que harás mañana?- pregunto la chica

- No se, tengo todo el día libre, porque?- mirándola extrañado

- Porque no vamos con mis amigas al restaurante de hoy en la mañana?

- Me parece bien, pero tú tienes clases

- Lo se pero saliendo puede ser, así invitas a tus hermanos para que yo los conozca- sonriéndole

- Esta bien, nos vemos ahí o pasamos por ustedes?- pregunto el chico

- Como gusten- sonriendo

- Por cierto que harán esos dos?

- Eso mismo quiero saber

Se miraron y asintieron, se levantaron y fueron a asechar a los dos adultos que platicaban muy contentos, Seya por primera vez en su vida había visto a su tía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, había un brillo nuevo en sus ojos y Serena veía a su hermano muy feliz y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, los dos chicos se miraron y sonriendo feliz y se acercaron a ellos

- Y a que debemos que estén tan felices?- pregunto la chica muy sonriente

- Ah?- los dos adultos se sorprendieron

- Que hacen aquí?- pregunto Darien nervioso

- Pues nosotros ya terminamos de cenar… pero veo que ustedes todavía están en el postre

Esas palabras provocaron que los adultos se sonrojaran y Seya riera

- Seya!!- dedicándole esas miradas que matan

- Oh! Vamos Haru que tiene de malo que se quieran- dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado

- O nos lo van a negar?- sentándose a lado de Darien

- Bueno…- empezó Haruka

- Son novios!!!- dijeron al unísono los chicos

Darien y Haruka estaban apenados pero Darien tomo la mano de Haruka y esta sonrió

- Si, somos novios- dijo la joven mujer

- Felicidades!!- gritaron los jóvenes abrazándolos y felicitándolos

- Pero no se lo digan a nadie, mañana en la cena lo haré formalmente- dijo Darien

- Lo prometemos- dijeron los chicos

Pagaron la cuenta y se subieron al auto de Darien para llevar a Haruka y a Seya a su casa. Cuando llegaron a casa de Haruka los primeros en salir fueron los jóvenes, Serena abrazo a Seya y le dio las buenas noches no sin antes darle un suave beso en la mejilla y con eso Serena regreso al auto y Seya entro a la casa. Haruka y Darien se estaban despidiendo con un pequeño beso y dándose las buenas noches.

Así termino la hermosa velada y dando paso a un nuevo romance entre dos personas que se aman mutuamente… pero que tantos caminos llenos de obstáculos les faltan por recorrer?... eso aun no esta descrito…

* * *

**_Hola!!!! De nuevo!!! Aqui les traje el tercer capitulo espero les haya gustado y..._**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy:** _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!! y no lo olvides muy pronto llegara el momento!!!!_

**ORKIDEA:** _Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y con lo que me dijiste, debo considerarlo pero aun falta para que veas el porque del titulo )_

_**Bueno me despido y prometo que terminare el capitulo 5 que esta en proceso XD!!! **_

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	5. Segunda Llamada

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 5.- Segunda Llamada **

Una mañana más de Octubre comenzaba. Serena y Darien ya estaban desayunando y Darien aprovecho la ocasión para contarle lo sucedido con su hermana, quien aun no baja a desayunar

- Y como se encuentra Eric?

- Setsuna dijo que estaba estable

- Ya veo… irán a verlo más tarde?

- Si… pero iré a recogerte no te preocupes

- Iré a comer con mis amigas y con unos amigos al restaurante nuevo

- No hay problema solo tengan cuidado y vamonos porque no quiero que llegues tarde

En eso sus padres estaban entrando al comedor

- Ya se van?- pregunto la madre

- Ya mami, nos vemos hasta la noche- dijo Serena acercándose para darle un beso a su madre

- Espero esta vez asistas, hija- comento su padre

- Claro papi- dándole un beso- nos vemos que tengan un buen día

Darien se despidió de sus padres y salieron para la escuela de Serena

OoOoOoOoO

- A que hora llegaron?

- A la una- sin inmutarse

- A la una? Pues que tanto hicieron?- pregunto muy sorprendido

- Nada que te interese, hermano

- Y parece que no te fue nada bien… traes un genio…

- Deja de decir tonterías- sonrió tiernamente- Por cierto hoy los Tsukino nos invitaron a una cena en su casa y todos iremos

- Pero…

- No quiero ningún absurdo pretexto y quiero verlos listos a todos a las 8 en punto

Todos se quedaron viendo y solo asintieron mientras veían como se levantaba y salía del comedor

- Haruka puedes…

- Claro- sin detenerse

- Bueno chicos, hermano nos vemos- dándole un beso a cada quien en la mejilla

Lita subió rápido para lavarse los dientes y alcanzar a Haruka que estaba esperándola en el auto, subió y se fueron. Durante el camino todo andaba bien hasta que…

- Iras a ver la casa?- pregunto su hermana menor

- Así es- suspirando- No viste nada verdad?

- No… bueno si…

- Que!!!- fue tanta su sorpresa que piso el freno- Que dijiste?

- Que… que vi a una persona…- asustada por la reacción de su hermana

- Y como era?- tranquilizándose

- No pude ver bien, pero era un hombre… lo que pasa es que estaba en el balcón cuando se fue la luz… y me agache y vi a aquel hombre… como estaba muy oscuro no pude identificarlo

Haruka no dijo una sola palabra solo reanudo su camino. Llegaron a la escuela de su hermana, se despidió y vio como se alejaba. No puso en marcha su auto se quedo viendo un punto en la nada el sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos

- Diga?- hablo intranquila

- Te encuentras bien?- una voz masculina se escucho preocupada

- Si… si estoy bien- sonriendo al escuchar su voz

- Segura?

- Si… y a que se debe esta llamada tan temprano- sonriendo juguetonamente

- Acaso no puedo darle los buenos días a mi novia?- siguiendo su juego

- jajaja que gracioso eres Darien- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa pero una mirada perdida

- Estas segura que te encuentras bien?- insistió el hombre

- Si, que te parece si nos vemos al rato, tengo que hacer algo muy importante

- De acuerdo, mi amor- y colgó

Haruka se sonrojo pero sonríe contenta, encendió su auto y se fue, pero de lo que no se dio cuenta es que detrás de ella lo seguía aquel hombre con unos hermosos zafiros es su auto

OoOoOoOoO

Serena caminaba hacia su salón despacio cuando alguien la abrazo por detrás

- Quiero detalles Serena-

- Pues solo cenamos y comimos postre que por cierto estaba muy rico- sonriendo

- Nada más?- incrédula

- Oye solo es mi amigo al cual quiero muchísimo

- Pues déjame decirte que ustedes hacen bonita pareja

- Lita no digas esas cosas- dijo la rubia muy sorprendida

- Buenos días chicas!!!!!

- Buenos días- saludo la rubia entrando a su salón de clases

Serena no ponía mucha atención a lo que sus amigas le decían, lo que había dicho Lita la había dejado muy sorprendida y muy pensativa

- Eso le estoy diciendo Rei, pero ella lo negó

- Serena no te creo- dijo la pelinegra

- Yo tampoco- dijo Amy

- Lo ves, estoy segura que Sey te cautivo no es así?... Serena?- dijo emocionada Lita

Pero la mencionada no respondió veía un punto en la nada

- Serena?- pregunto Lita

- Espero no se les haya olvidado que iremos a comer después de clases- hablo la rubia como si nada

Pero sus amigas no pudieron contestar porque el profesor ya había entrado y pedía que tomen asiento, Serena y sus amigas tomaron asiento sin embargo Serena no veía al profesor y mucho menos ponía atención, sus amigas la observaban preocupadas y su novio también

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka estaciono su auto enfrente de su residencia y observo los alrededores y cruzo la calle… pero se detuvo antes de abrir las rejas y observo su casa y entro, camino lentamente hasta llegar al vestíbulo abrió la puerta pero no entro, solamente observo que todo estuviera en orden y con la misma cerro la puerta. Rodeo la casa, cruzo los jardines, la piscina y llego a una pequeña habitación y observo que el candado estaba cerrado y en perfectas condiciones eso la puso un poco nerviosa, saco sus llaves y abrió el candado y la puerta, adentro de esta pequeña habitación estaban todos los circuitos de la casa y por tanto las alarmas, checo todas las entradas que estaban bien hasta que llego a un cable que no estaba cortado ni arrancado… su punta estaba lisa y sin ninguna daño… Haruka soltó el cable…

- "Lo ves que fácil es?"

- "Francamente no se nada de electrónica"

- "Pero para eso estoy aquí, mira solo es hacer esto y… ya"

- "Y… no cortaras el cable?"

- "No… no hay necesidad… lo ves es un trabajo limpio"

- No- temblando- No… no…- negando con su cabeza- No puede ser

Empezó a retroceder sin dejar de mirar el cable, pero tropezó y cayó al suelo sin quitar su vista del objeto, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos azul rey

- Haruka?

Esa voz hizo que la mujer se asustara y dejara de ver aquel cable, se levanto y seco sus lagrimas pero no voltio a ver a la persona que la llamo. Solo sintió que se acercaba a ella

- Estas bien?

-S-si…- aun sin voltear a verlo

Darien se acerco más a ella y la abrazo por detrás y sintió como el cuerpo de la mujer estaba temblando y la voltio hacia el

- De verdad…

- Estas temblando… que te paso?

- Yo…- luchando por que las lagrimas no salieran

Pero cual fue su sorpresa de Darien que ella lo abrazo desesperadamente el la abrazo dándole esa protección que tanto necesitaba y dejo que llorara

OoOoOoOoO

- Maldito amor… dime que haré para olvidar…- decía un joven sentado en el borde del balcón

- Sufres de mal de amores?

- Que te importa, que quieres?

- Hay hermanito con ese genio no me extrañaría que no te vaya bien en el amor

- Deja a un lado tu maldita arrogancia y dime que demonios quieres

- Seya ese vocabulario no…

- Ahórratelas Taiki, que quieres Yaten?

- Se te hace gracioso hacer llamadas diciendo cosas sin sentido verdad?

- Que?

- No te hagas Seya, tú llamaste diciéndome una sarta de incoherencias

- No se de que hablas Yaten, ni siquiera eh utilizado el teléfono

- Haber cuando dejaras tu inmadures

- Yaten- en tono de advertencia

- Hazlo que quieras, sino me crees no es mi problema- saliendo de su habitación no sin antes dar un portazo

- Inmaduro…

- Yaten… creo que esta vez no esta mintiendo- dijo el castaño

- Que quieres decir?

- Que el nos respondió seriamente y no como otras ocasiones

- Quieres decir que… no puede ser

Ambos hermanos salieron muy preocupados de la habitación. El mas pequeño estaba en caminado en la playa cuando diviso a los lejos a sus hermanos, solo suspira y se detiene

- Y ahora que demonios quieres?

- Seya…- tratando de respirar

- Que?- impaciente

- Recibimos una llamada…

- Aja y?

- Nos encontraron- termino Taiki buscando un poco de aire

- Que!!- asustado- No puede ser!!

Los tres empezaron a correr hacia la residencia mientras Seya sacaba su celular y marcaba un número

OoOoOoOoO

- Y como va?

- Ya se dieron cuenta

- Perfecto, avísame si hay problemas

- Como ordene jefe

- Jajajaja Es lo que más quieres no… cariño

OoOoOoOoO

- Lita tu celular- menciono la rubia

- Discúlpenme… Diga?

- Lita por ningún motivo salgas de la escuela… ni tu ni tus amigas entendiste

- Si… pero… porque?

- Hazme caso quieres, no salgas!!!!- y colgó

- Todo bien Lita?- pregunto Amy

- Lita?- pregunto nuevamente

- Era Seya

- Ah?- dejando su almuerzo- Que paso?

Lita no contesto solo marco un número muy nerviosa

OoOoOoOoO

- Te sientes mejor?- aun abrazándola

- Si, sácame de aquí… por favor

- Claro, mi amor

Salieron y se apoyaron en el auto de ella

- Deja que yo me encargue si?

- Pero…- viéndolo

- Déjalo todo en mis manos, mi amor

- De acuerdo- abrazándolo- Gracias

El sonido del celular los hizo separarse

- Diga?

- Haruka!! Seya me llamo pero estaba extraño… me dijo que no saliera de la escuela por ningún motivo

- Que!!!

- Y Kouga?

- No logre localizarlo

- Has lo que dijo Seya, no te muevas de ahí y mucho menos tus amigas, me entendiste verdad?

- Si

Haruka colgó y miro a Darien

- Tengo que irme

- Que sucede?

OoOoOoOoO

- No se que es más seguro si adentro o afuera

- En ninguno de los dos

- Debemos estar alerta

OoOoOoOoO

- Lita que sucede?

- Seya…

- Que pasa con el, dímelo- grito enojada la rubia

- No lo se, Serena solo escuche su voz muy nerviosa

En eso unos autos negros se estacionan en frente de la escuela, las chicas se sobresaltan pero menos Serena que corre hacia ellos

- No!!! Serena!!!- grito desesperada Lita

Pero la chica no se detuvo, de esos autos bajaron unos hombres de traje negro y con lentes obscuros, uno de ellos se adelanto

- Brian!!!

- Señorita manténgase con sus amigas

- Que es lo que sucede Brian?- desesperada

- Usted no se preocupe, pronto será arreglado

- Ah?

OoOoOoOoO

- Seya!! Taiki!! Yaten!! Donde están?- gritaba desesperada

- Haruka? Darien?

Haruka se detuvo y los tres pudieron ver que aquella mujer estaba llorando, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó, Seya correspondió el abrazo al igual que Taiki pero Yaten estaba desconcertado

- No llores Haruka, estamos bien- dijo el pelinegro

- Lloro de felicidad

- Será mejor salir de aquí- propuso el pelinegro

- Si

Salieron de la casa y vieron que estaba lleno de personas armadas y afuera se veían autos blindados

- Pero que…- hablo sorprendido Yaten

- Brandon que hay?- hablo Darien

- No hay nada joven, tenemos rodeada toda la casa y las niñas?

- Sin novedades

- Bien- a Haruka- Iras a tu casa?

- Si

- En ese caso quiero que tengas una escolta- al joven- Quien es el tercero al mando?

- Pero Darien…

- Nada de "peros" por favor- tomando su mano y hablando en un susurro- No quiero que les pase nada

- Me llamo joven Tsukino?

Un joven alto y apuesto llamo la atención del mayor de los Tsukino

- Si, tu eres el tercero al mando?

- Así es joven, mi nombre es Kamui

- Bien Kamui quiero que tu y tus hombres protejan a la familia Tenou Kou

- Será un placer- a la mujer- Mis hombres y yo nos ponemos a sus servicios

- G-Gracias

- Bien ya saben que hacer

- Chicos suban al auto- mando Haruka

Los tres asintieron y tres hombres los acompañaron hasta el auto

- Darien…

- No permitiré que nada te pase a ti… ni a ellos

- Ah?

- Dame la oportunidad de protegerte

Sorpresivamente Haruka tomo las manos de Darien y le sonrió

- Muchas gracias… mi amor- sonrojándose

- Te estaré esperando esta noche

- Ahí estaré

Se sueltan y los hombres restantes la acompañaron hasta el auto. Arranco el auto y su escolta también que estaba conformada por 5 autos y en cada auto iba 3 que en total daban 15

- Joven será mejor retirarnos

- Si

OoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en la escuela, Serena y sus amigas esperan la señal de que todo esta bien, todas muy preocupadas, Michel se acerca a ellas

- Serena, podemos hablar?

- Michel ahora no, estoy esperando…

- Que sucede?

Serena vio que Brian contestaba su celular y sin poder esperar fue hacia el al igual que las chicas y Michel también

- Brian que paso? Que te dijeron?- desesperada

- Falsa alarma

- Y Seya?- pregunto la rubia sin importarle que su novio estuviera ahí

- Todos están bien, señorita

Todas respiraron aliviadas

- Brian podemos llevar a mis amigas a su casa?

- Claro señorita

- Serena…

- Ah? Dime

- Podemos hablar?

- Si- a sus amigas- adelántense ahora las alcanzo

- Dime de que querías hablar?

- Veo que ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón

- Ah? No Michel no malinterpretes las cosas, Seya solamente es un buen amigo solamente eso… pero supongo que no es eso lo que me quieres decir

- No… bueno

- Creo que lo mejor es seguir siendo amigos- hablo la rubia

- Quieres decir que…

- Esto no es fácil para mi Michel, pero quiero que estemos bien, si necesitas algo solo llámame y ahí estaré apoyándote- dedicándole esa sonrisa sincera

- Lo mismo digo… siempre estaré para ti- sonriéndole- Nos vemos mañana

- Si, cuídate

OoOoOoOoO

En el hospital, Mina estaba sentada en una silla y tomaba la mano de su novio

- Eric…- susurro

La puerta de la habitación se abrió

- Tía, dime que reaccionara

- Es cuestión de tiempo, solo puedes esperar y ahora es hora de que vayas a casa

- Pero…

- Kevin espera por ti

- Que? Que paso?

- No lo se, ven vamos

Ambas mujeres salieron y cerca de ahí estaban parados 2 hombres de traje

- Kevin que sucede?- pregunto la chica

- Hubo un operativo de seguridad señorita y el joven Tsukino me pidió que venga por usted

- Ahh! Ok- a su tía- Nos vemos en la noche tía

- Claro hija, cuídate

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka llego a su casa pero no vio el auto de su hermano, estaciono su auto y se bajaron al igual que su escolta

- Señorita- llamo la atención de Haruka

- Si?

- Me podría decir donde esta su cuarto de controles?

- Claro- a los jóvenes- Quédense aquí no entren aun, ahora vuelvo

Los jóvenes se quedaron donde estaban pero muy de cerca estaba su escolta 5 acompañaron a Haruka hasta el final de la residencia

- Es muy pequeño el sitio, pues no tenemos mucha tecnología

- No se preocupe, señorita déjelo en nuestras manos- poniendo su mano en su barbilla- Le importa si lo quitamos?

- Como?- sin entender

- Perdóneme siempre hago esto, esta pequeña habitación ya no existirá manejaremos todo su sistema desde adentro

- S-Se puede hacer eso?

- Así es, así nadie podrá dañarla además de que tendrá tecnología de vanguardia

- Y- Y eso cuanto va a costar?- preocupada

- Déjelo en nuestras manos

- Ah?

- Ahora debe descansar para la cena de esta noche, a que hora piensa salir?

- Este… a las 8

- Estaremos afuera esperando por ustedes

- Claro, bueno… los dejo… con permiso- comenzando a caminar- Si necesitan algo…

- No se preocupe- dándole una sonrisa sincera

- Bien

OoOoOoOoO

- Con permiso señorita

- Gracias Brian

Entro a su casa, pero está esta en completo silencio, subió las escaleras pero no fue a su habitación sino a la de su hermano. Toco la puerta pero no nadie contesto y la abrió

- Darien?- asomándose- Estas aquí?- abriendo la puerta

Pero la habitación estaba intacta, cerró nuevamente la puerta y fue a la de su hermana que sucedió lo mismo, preocupada se fue a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama quedando boca arriba

- _Que me pasa… porque mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido cuando Lita dijo eso?... acaso yo… no… no, porque yo… yo lo quiero como un amigo además… yo… no puedo- _unas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos- _No…porque aun quiero a Michel… aunque el… se vaya a Harvard…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta, se levanto y limpio sus lágrimas

- Quien es?

- Soy yo princesa, Darien

- Pasa

- Que bueno que estas bien

- Me vas a decir que fue todo eso?

- Están siendo amenazados

- Ah?- sin entender

- Los Kou están siendo amenazados y por ende los Tenou- dijo preocupado

- Darien…

- Les he puesto una escolta pero…

- Ellos estarán bien- tomando su mano

- Ah?

- Darien no te preocupes por ella, sabe cuidarse sola

- Es que… tengo una extraña sensación

- Por esta noche despreocúpate de eso, esta noche es muy especial para ti y para ella, no dejes que esa preocupación arruine tu noche o mejor dicho su noche

- Tienes razón- sonriendo- Sabes admiro el que seas tan positiva

- Solo soy realista- ahora salte para que empiece a arreglarme

- Claro princesa, te amo- dándole un beso en la frente

- Yo también te amo- sonriéndole

OoOoOoOoO

- Señor le tengo malas noticias

- Que sucede?

- Su objetivo esta siendo custodiado

- Que?? Y Quien se atreve a interponerse en mi camino?

- Aun no lo se señor, en eso estoy, cuando tenga información se la haré saber

- Mas vale que sea rápido, ahora vete

* * *

**_Hola!!!! Gomen!! Pero tube que cortar este capitulo me emocione de masiado y lo alargue XD!!! Pronto actualizare la segunda parte sniffff!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus palabras de aliento:_**

**_Vicky Kou de Malfoy_**

**_Marisa Makou_**

**_grsidancer_**

**_lady_**

**_XxXKyraXxX _**

**_Muchisimas gracias a todos ustedes por sus palabras de aliento y sus opiniones, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y mil disculpas por averlo cortado, espero me sigan acompañando en el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos!!!!_**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	6. Unión

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 6.- Unión **

Todos estaban arreglándose para asistir a aquella cena, Kouga había ido a la empresa y no se entero de nada hasta que llego a su casa y vio toda esa seguridad y en cuanto vio a su hermana la cuestiono y ella le explico lo que había pasado, el se mostró bastante sorprendido y preocupado pero luego cayo en la cuenta de algo ilógico para el…

- Hay algo que no me queda claro en todo esto

- Que?- volteando a verlo

- Ese Tsukino porque te dio una escolta?- mirándola inquisitoriamente

- Su nombre es Darien y no te importa y si te importa ya son las 7 y tengo que arreglarme

- Espera, espera hermanita- tomando su mano suavemente

- Te gusta?

- Ah? Kouga tengo que vestirme- sonriéndole

Kouga la suelta y se queda viendo aquella sonrisa que no había vuelto a ver desde hace ya varios meses, sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a subir las escaleras para arreglarse. Pasados unos minutos Haruka ya estaba bañada y empezaba su gran problema

- Demonios, no se que ponerme- acercándose a la ventana

- "Toma"

- "Pero… no es mi cumpleaños"

- "No tiene que ser tu cumpleaños para que tu madre te regale algo"- sonriéndole

- "Pero… es muy bonito"

- "Póntelo cuando sea un día muy especial"

- "Gracias Mama"

La mujer dejo caer una lágrima solitaria y se alejo de la ventana para ir a su guardarropa en donde fijo su vista en una caja que aun conservaba el moño, la saco y fue a su cama, respiro hondo y jalo la cinta del moño y abrió la caja, con manos inseguras saco un hermoso vestido de color azul rey largo, lo extendió en la cama y se fue a su tocador para ponerse un poco de polvo y pintarse muy sutilmente sus ojos para luego ponerse el vestido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo, el escote de adelante era en forma de pico y atrás la espalda estaba descubierta, sin duda un hermoso vestido, se puso unas zapatillas del mismo color de tacón alto y el toque final el brillo en sus labios, no era afecta a ponerse joyas pero opto por ponerse un hermoso brazalete de oro y unos pequeños aretes en forma de gota, se contemplo en el espejo y sonrió

- Creo que hice un buen trabajo… espero le guste- sonriendo

- Haruka?- al otro lado de la puerta

- Si?- sin dejar de contemplarse

- Ya estas lista?

- Ya enseguida bajo

- No tardes

Se contemplo por última vez, tomo su abrigo y su pequeña bolsa y se encamina hacia la puerta pero se detiene, se acerca a su tocador y toma su fragancia favorita y se pone un poco y ahora si sale de su habitación

- En serio que no se que tanto hacen?

- Hacen? Que quisiste decir con eso Yaten?- mirándola inquisitivamente

- N-Nada

- Más te vale

- Pues yo lo apoyo, según ella quería vernos puntual a las 8 aquí pero ella no es…

Todos enmudecen al ver a la hermosa mujer bajando las escaleras, ella sonrió al verlos

- Te ves hermosa- dijo Lita saliendo de su impresión

- Gracias hermanita- acercándose a su hermano- No soy que?

- N-Nada, te vez…

- Olvídalo- riendo- Vamonos- volteando a verlo- Por cierto te ves muy bien

Todos se sorprendieron pues sabían que la mujer nunca complacía a su hermano, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida

- Buenas noches señorita- saludo Kamui

- Buenas noches Kamui, todo listo?

- Así es- haciéndose a un lado

- Ah?

- Nos será más fácil transportarlos en la limosina

- De acuerdo- sonriendo muy contenta- Y la casa

- No se preocupe se quedaran unos compañeros

- Bien, ya nos podemos ir

Todos subieron a la hermosa limosina y salieron para la casa de los Tsukino

OoOoOoOoO

En casa de los Tsukino todos estaban dando los últimos detalles, todos los sirvientes de la casa estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, pues pronto empezarían a llegar los invitados. Los señores Tsukino ya estaban listos, Selene lleva un hermoso vestido blanco largo con pequeños destellos, era straple; su cabello esta recogido en una cola y con un hermosos prendedor, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto y su maquillaje era muy suave. Su esposo llevaba un traje negro se veía muy apuesto e igual que su hijo, vestía de traje negro

- Papa, puedo saber a quien invitaste?

- A toda la familia, porque?

- No, por nada- poniéndose un poco nervioso

- Sucede algo, hijo- pregunto su madre

- No madre, y las niñas?

- Aun no bajan ya sabes como son, sube y llámalas, mientras nosotros empezamos a recibir a la familia

- Claro madre

Mina ya estaba lista solo estaba en su balcón contemplando la hermosa luna, se veía muy hermosa con un vestido negro un poco ajustado a su cuerpo, el vestido era muy sencillo de tirantes y la espalda un poco descubierta; su maquillaje muy suave y su cabello lo dejo suelto muy raro en ella pues siempre lo sujeta con algo, con un collar muy bonito y sus zapatillas negras de tacón alto; sin embargo no tenia muchos ánimos de bajar.

Mientras tanto su hermana se estaba contemplando en el espejo, y es que se veía esplendorosa, llevaba un vestido largo de color amarillo perlado straple se puso una gargantilla y su cabello lo recogió (como el peinado de la Bella) con un prendedor en forma de mariposa y tenia incrustado unos diamantes; su maquillaje era muy suave y sus zapatilla doradas de tacón alto

- Espero le guste- sonrojándose- Pero que cosas digo, no seas una tonta Serena… solo es tu amigo

En eso tocan la puerta

- Si?

- Princesa ya es tarde

- Ya voy- viéndose por última vez en el espejo

Y abre la puerta, su hermana se queda maravillado al ver a su hermana tan linda

- Te ves hermosa princesa

- Gracias hermano tu también te ves muy guapo y Mina?

- Aun no sale

Los dos se encaminan hacia la habitación de su hermana y Serena toca la puerta

- Mina?

- Si?

- Ya es hora de bajar

- Adelántense en seguida bajo

Serena suspiro y abrió la puerta, Darien estaba muy sorprendido pues ya sabia que a su hermana Mina no le gustaba que abran la puerta si no lo había autorizado y era verdad cuando los vio empezó a reprimirlos sin embargo Serena no se movió y Darien la veía intrigado y más cuando Mina cayo al suelo

- Mina, dime que sientes por Eric?- pregunto Serena quien no fue a ayudarla

- Que?- sorprendida

- Princesa creo que…- empezó a decir Darien

- Que es Mina?- pregunto de nuevo interrumpiendo a su hermano

- Yo… no lo se… no… no lo se- mirando el suelo

- Y sabes lo que el siente por ti?

- Ah?- mirándola- Yo… no lo se

- Reflexiónalo y luego bajas- dándose la vuelta

- Serena… porque me dices esto?- enderezándose

- Eso tú lo tienes que descubrir- sin mirarla

- No me digas eso, dímelo en mi cara Amelia, no quiero tus filosofías- molesta

Darien se desconcertó jamás había escuchado decirle a si a su hermana y sabia que no le agradaba

- No te lo diré y punto- volteándose a ella- Carola

- Mejor déjame en paz Amelia y ocúpate de tu noviecito que ya se va muy lejos de aquí

Darien la reprimió con la mirada, Serena solo se le quedo viendo

- Bien… como quieras Carola

Y sin más salio de la habitación y empezó a bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. Darien se quedo con su hermana

- Que me vas a regañar?- con fastidio

- Eso debería hacer pero… este día me retractare

- Ah?- mirándolo extrañada

- Solo espero seas consiente de lo que le dijiste a tu hermana y que no fue muy agradable de tu parte, no sabes lo que ella esta pasando… ella como yo solo queremos ayudarte- dándose la vuelta- Solo dinos que no la quieres y ten por seguro que no nos meteremos y no tardes papa y mama se molestan

Darien salio y Mina se quedo mirando un punto en la nada. Darien bajo rápido para ir a buscar a su hermana y se quedo observándola, ella estaba de espaldas y estaba a un paso de salir a los jardines

- Serena?

- Estoy bien- volteando y sonriendo- Vamos antes de que papa se enoje

- Claro- sonriéndole

Darien ofreció su brazo y su hermano lo acepto y ambos salieron a los jardines en donde había unos toldos y unas mesas, ya habían llegado varias personas, sus padres se percataron de su llegada

- Aquí vienen ellos- dijo gustosa Selene

- Sr. Hiroshi les presento a mi hijo Darien y a mi pequeña hija Serena

- Mucho gusto Sr. Hiroshi- saludo Serena extendiendo su mano

- El gusto es mió hermosa dama- besando su mano

- Un gusto Sr. Hiroshi- saludo Darien

- Como andas Darien?- saludándolo afectuosamente

- Bien Sr.

- Cariño tu tía Setsuna quiere hablar contigo- informo Selene a su hija

- Si mama, con permiso Sr. Hiroshi

Darien se quedo platicando con aquel Sr. y sus padres mientras Serena fue en busca de su tía, y mientras la buscaba saludaba a los presentes pues iban desde familiares hasta conocidos de la empresa y pues ella había estado yendo a la empresa para ver lo que hacen sus padres y se relaciono muy bien con ellos, pero diviso a una persona muy cercana a ella avanzo hasta ella y…

- Michiru?

- Ah?- volteando a ver quien la llamaba- Buenas noches Serena- sonriéndole

Serena olvido todo tipo de protocolo y corrió a abrazarla y aquella mujer le correspondió

- No me avisaste cuando venias- le reprocho la rubia

- Quería que fuera sorpresa- sonrió divertida la mujer

- Y lo lograste, cuando llegaste?

- Apenas hoy

- Ya veo

- Y ahora que sucede?

- Ah?

- Puedo no vivir contigo pero te conozco muy bien- sonriéndole

- Sabes me sorprendes Michiru, pero esta vez te equivocas- sonriéndole- Por cierto has visto a Setsuna?

- No

- Bueno, nos veremos después para que yo te presente a alguien

- Claro

Siguió con su búsqueda, pero sin mucho éxito sin embargo diviso a una persona que la dejo pasmada ahí estaba una persona que no era de su total agrado

- Buenas noches, Serena- saludo aquel individuo

- Buenas noches- pero ella no saludo

- Oh!! Vamos Serena no me digas que me tienes miedo

- Miedo no es la palabra correcta, sino asco- viéndolo con esos ojos tan penetrantes

- No lo creo- atrayéndola hacia el- hermosura

- Suéltame- tratando se soltarse

- Sabes quiero que veas algo

- Suéltame o lo lamentaras

Sin darse cuenta aquel individuo ya la había apartado de la mirada de toda la gente

- Te lo advierto Black suéltame- tratando de soltarse

- Sabes te ves como una diosa- acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios

- Eres un idiota

- Suéltala!!!!!

- Ah? Y tu quien eres?

Serena aprovecho para empujarlo y correr hacia su interceptor

- Estas bien?

- Si, muchas gracias…

- Yaten soy el hermano de Seya

- Ah!! Si Seya me hablo de ti- sonriendo

- Eres un estupido- dijo aquel individuo con cara de odio

- Yo diría que lo eres tú, mira que tratar mal a la jovencita y en su propia casa- negando con su cabeza- Muy mala idea

- Mantente al margen Diamante Black- advirtió Serena

- Será en otra ocasión

Y se fue

- Black?

- Si, es un tipo muy raro nunca me ha caído bien- caminado

- Me suena el apellido

Los dos llegaron hasta donde estaban los papas de Serena

- Hija donde estabas?- pregunto su madre

- Por ahí- encogiendo los hombros

- Buenas noches- llamo su atención de la rubia

- Ah?- sonriendo- Buenas noches… Seya

- Que hacías con mi hermano eh?

- Jajaja nada, pero ven- tomando su mano- Quiero que conozcas a alguien

- Serena- la llamo su padre

- Dime padre

- No me presentaras a tu amigo?

- Ah!! Jeje este… bueno padre el es Seya Kou, Seya el es mi padre

- Mucho gusto señor- confuso

- El gusto es mió Seya- guiñándole el ojo

- Ellos son mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten- sonriéndole

Ambos saludaron

- Buenas noches

- Oh!! Haruka te ves esplendida esta noche- dijo Selene

- Gracias Selene, tu también te ves muy hermosa

- Gracias querida y el joven que te acompaña es tu prometido?- aventuro Selene

- No, es mi hermano

- Mucho gusto Kouga Tenou- extendió su mano

- Mucho gusto muchacho eres la replica de tu padre- dijo Sheishiru observándolo y correspondiendo el saludo

- Hola Lita- saludo Serena

- Hola Sere- saludo la chica

- Hola Haruka, te ves muy bien esta noche- le comento la rubia

- Serena, sabes donde esta tu hermano- le dijo en un susurro

- Si me permiten con permiso

Serena quien no había soltado a Seya le hizo una seña a Haruka para que la siguiera y ahí en la barra estaba sentado Darien

- Ahí esta tu príncipe azul- dijo la rubia

- Gracias- sonriéndole

Serena y Seya los dejaron solos y se fueron a buscar a Michiru

- Le gustaría bailar una pieza joven Tsukino?- empezó Haruka

- Lo siento señorita pero mi novia no debe tardar en regresar- sin voltear a verla

Haruka sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detrás causando que el se sobresaltara

- Señorita…- pero no pudo continuar Haruka había puesto su dedo índice en sus labios

- Pasaste tu primera prueba… mi amor- sonriéndole

- Mi amor- muy sorprendido- Prueba?

- Entonces no bailaras una pieza conmigo?

- No

Esa respuesta desconcertó por completa a la mujer que se separo pero Darien la atrajo a el

- No bailare una pieza contigo, sino todas

Haruka sonrió y Darien le ofreció su brazo que acepto gustosa y fueron a la pista de baile que tocaba una melodía suave y lenta. Los presentes voltearon a ver a la pareja y los Tsukino sonrieron al ver muy feliz a su hijo, por su parte Kouga esta muy contento de ver a su hermana volver a sonreír.

Serena y Seya llegaron hasta una mujer de cabellos aguamarina quien se volteo sorprendida

- Michiru!!!

- Quien es el apuesto joven que te acompaña?- hablo intrigada

- Mucho gusto Seya… Seya Kou

- Mucho gusto Michiru Chiba

- Michiru es mi prima de parte de mi padre, ella no vive aquí vive en Italia con mis abuelos- dijo la rubia

- Y que le trae por aquí señori…

- Dime solo Michiru y bueno estoy aquí cada año para apoyar a mi querida prima

- ah?- extrañado

- Si, ella es la que me ayuda en las canciones

- Serena- tono de advertencia

- Despreocúpate Michiru, el es "Fighter" y…

- Que dijiste?- sorprendida

- Que… que el es "Fighter"

- Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste

- Michiru pero…- desconcertada

- No pueden involucrarse más, competirán entre ustedes- alterada

- Michiru basta!!- mirándola fijamente- Nos conocimos por accidente y somos amigos y queremos ayudarnos entre nosotros, solo eso te pido y sino estas dispuesta lo entenderé, piénsalo- a Seya- Vamonos

Michiru no dijo nada solo se les quedo viendo y ellos solo se retiraron ambos no se daban cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano

- _Amigos?... yo diría que no tardaran en ser algo más que simples amigos… como dices… primita_- decía Michiru aun viéndolos

Ambos llegaron a una mesa desocupada y Serena tomo asiento suspirando, Seya tomo asiento enfrente de ella y la miro

- Perdóname… no se que fue lo que le paso a mi prima

- Creo… -viéndola detenidamente- Creo que ella tiene razón

- Que!!??- Bastante molesta- Acaso piensas igual que ella?

- Date cuenta- bajando la mirada- al fin y al cabo estaremos compitiendo por el primer lugar

- Ah?- sorprendida- Definitivamente hoy no es mi día

- Hola chicos que les pasa?- hablo Yaten sentándose a lado de Serena

- Nada- contestaron al unísono

- Vaya, veo que son el uno para el otro- sonriendo- Se ve…

Pero no continúo pues sus ojos divisaron a lo lejos a una chica que recién estaba llegando con un hermoso vestido negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, que lo hipnotizaron. Serena y Seya se le quedaron viendo y Serena siguió con su mirada lo que lo había dejado sin habla y sonrió al ver el porque

- Sabes Yaten

- Ah?- con indiferencia

- La conozco si quieres te la presento- sonriéndole

- En serio?

- Claro te debo un favor- levantándose- Vamos

Seya se levanto y tomo la mano de la rubia quien no protesto, llegaron hasta donde estaba la famosa chica, quien no se inmuto en verla pero si se sorprendió el verla tomada de la mano de un chico que no era su cuñado y frunció ligeramente el ceño y Serena sabia lo que le esperaba

- Que se te ofrece Amelia?

Los presentes se quedaron sin comprender del todo y voltearon a ver a todas partes en busca de la nombrada, Serena la veía con esa mirada que congelaba a cualquiera, respiro hondo

- Te presento a Yaten Kou un amigo y el es Seya Kou y si tu cerebro lo capta son hermanos espero seas cortes con ellos

- Mira a quien tenemos hablando de cortesía y buenos modales- con una mirada profunda

Serena trataba de no perder el control. Mientras tanto en la pista de baile, bailaban abrazados

- Mi amor, que te parece si descansamos

- Tan pronto ya se canso

- Jajajaja

- Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto

- Tu

- Yo?

- Vamos a tomar algo si?

- Claro mi amor

La pareja bajo de la pista y se fueron a la barra para pedir algo de tomar

- Que se te ofrece de tomar mi amor?-

- Veamos… un Wiski (no se como se escribe XD)

- No sabía que te gustaba

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes mi amor- buscando entre las personas

- A quien buscas?

- A esos niños y a mi hermano- pero detuvo su vista en donde estaban Seya y Yaten- Darien…

- Dime

- Esa que esta ahí es Serena?

- mmm…- viendo hacia donde le indicaba- Si pero… hay no

- Que pasa?

- Hermanas enojadas, hermanas que nadie las separa, me acompañas?

- Si

Haruka tomo su mano y caminaron donde estaban ellos

- _Definitivamente eh hecho bien en aceptar… además me siento muy contenta_- sonriendo

Mientras tanto aquellas hermanas no paraban de reprocharse cosas, Yaten y Seya solo se veían con una gran gota en la cabeza y con un gran dilema,

- Te crees mucho no Amelia!!- hecha una furia

- Tu eres la creída, que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes en frente!!

- No se a que te refieres

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, me refiero a tu noviecito, por dios habré los ojos!!! Y date cuenta de la realidad!!!!

- Que maldita realidad!!!- apunto de las lagrimas

- Velo por ti misma!!!!

- Ya basta!!!

Pero era tanto su enojo que levanto su mano, Serena la vio sorprendida pero no se movió sin embargo Seya la detuvo y Serena lo miro. Darien y Haruka lo vieron y se sorprendieron, no muy lejos de ahí sus padres veían la escena sin interceder

- Ya veo, lo defiendes no es así… Carola- apretando los puños- El no merece tus lágrimas

Serena le da la espalda y se da cuenta de la presencia de Haruka y Darien solo les sonríe pero ambos pudieron ver unas finas lágrimas salir de sus bellos ojos, Seya intenta seguirla pero su tía se lo impide le hace una seña a Darien y el asienta y Haruka sigue a Serena. Darien mira a Mina pero esta no se inmuta, sus padres estaban mirando cautelosos sin embargo Darien pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Seya y le da la espalda a su hermana quien se queda atónita al igual que sus padres.

- Seya que te parece si me presentas a tu tío- guiñándole el ojo

- Claro- conduciéndolo entre toda la multitud a la mesa donde estaban sus padres de Darien

- Kouga- llamo Seya al ver que estaba enfrascado en una plática

- Dime?

- Te presento a Darien Tsukino

- Mucho gusto es un placer conocer a la persona que esta cortejando a mi hermana, y como podrás ver no soy un hermano celoso- sonriendo- Solo te pido que la cuides muy bien y no la hagas llorar

- Te aseguro que nunca pasara eso

- Te digo algo, me caes bien

- Eso es un buen paso

Los adultos siguieron platicando de cosas de la empresa. Serena se había ido hasta el otro extremo de los jardines y se había sentado en la fuente y miraba a las estrellas, Haruka la había seguido y se acerco a ella cautelosamente

- Puedo sentarme?- pregunto

- Claro- sin dejar de mirar las estrellas

- Los hermanos mayores muchas veces nos sacan de quicio- mirando las estrellas- Pero lo que nos gritan y nos reprochan muchas veces nos sirve para darnos cuenta de muchas cosas

- Me reprocha que yo deje ir a mi ex novio, cuando yo no hice nada

- Y puedo saber porque se fue?

- Le dieron una beca para ir a estudiar a la universidad de Harvard

- Ya veo y por supuesto acepto

- Así es, pero… yo no le propuse que se vaya

- No te culpes, esa era una oportunidad que no se podía rechazar

- Lo se, y no le reprocho nada, ni mucho menos lo odio- quitando la vista del cielo- Al contrario me alegro por el, porque lo consiguió por sus esfuerzos y no por… otra cosa

- Tu otra cosa lo llamas dinero?

- A veces me gustaría no tenerlo, y esforzarme para conseguirlo e irme a un lugar

- Tienes razón, pero… por algo nos pusieron aquí y si tú quieres puedes esforzarte por conseguir otras cosas mejor que viajes a otros lugares

- Ah?

- Lo entenderás con el paso del tiempo, por ahora dejemos que tu hermana abra sus ojos a su ritmo, no hay que apresurar los acontecimientos

- Lo se, pero parece que vivirá segada por algo que no se puede llamar amor, sino compromiso

- Por que no regresamos y disfrutamos lo que queda de la noche

- De acuerdo- sonriéndole

- Tú debes ser Haruka Tenou

- Ah?

- Tía te eh estado buscando toda la noche- viéndola con un gran puchero

- A mi me pareció lo contrario- sonriéndole- Ese jovencito te ilumina los ojos

- Tú también- con una gota en la cabeza- Que cosas dices

- Cariño podrías dejarnos a solar, por favor

- Claro- a Haruka- Ten cuidado de seguro trajo alguna jeringa

- Serena!!- mirándola con cara de pocos amigos

- Ah!!! Ya me voy!!

- En que puedo ayudarla…

- Setsuna… Setsuna Mehio- extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto señorita Mehio- correspondiendo el saludo- Veo que sabe mi nombre

- Jamás olvidare a Alicia

- Ah?- un cubo de agua helada cayo sobre ella

- Yo la atendí cuando nació Kouga, a ti y a Lita, en ese entonces trabaja en maternidad

- …- la mujer no podía articular palabra

- Te pareces tanto a ella… veo que eres una mujer de buen corazón espero que mi sobrino sepa valorar eso, porque de tu parte puedo ver que lo quieres muchísimo- acercándose a ella- Eres la mujer que tanto eh esperado para mi sobrino pero jamás imagine que pudieras ganarte el corazón de mi pequeña sobrina, debo decir que ella no se expresa mucho pero contigo lo hace muy bien

Haruka no sabía como reaccionar o que decir, estaba paralizada

- Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dándole un abrazo- Bienvenida a la familia

- M-Muchas gracias

OoOoOoOoO

- Señor le traigo noticias

- Ya era hora, donde esta?

- Su objetivo esta en casa de la familia Tsukino

- Que!!! Que demonios hace ahí

- Yo te diré que hace ahí- dijo Diamante entrando

- Que demonios hace ahí?

- Alguien se te adelanto

- Que quieres decir con eso?- al punto de la histeria

- Por lo que vi, esta comprometida con el primogénito de los Tsukino

- Demonios!!!!! Quiero que lo maten!!

- Es imposible… y no me mires así porque lo he intentado, toda la familia esta bien custodiada al igual que su novia

- No, ella es mía!!! Mía y de nadie más… será mejor que disfrutes lo que queda de el cariño… porque mañana será la ultima vez que lo veas jajajajajaja

OoOoOoOoO

La cena ya estaba lista y Darien pidió esperar unos minutos, pues Haruka aun no regresaba y cuando vio a su hermanita regresar se le quedo viendo y ella le dijo que estaba con Setsuna, ante esas palabras se imagino lo peor, pero a los pocos segundos vio que las dos mujeres platicaban como si se conocieran de años, y ambas se acercaron a el

- Te la entrego sana y salva sobrino

- Tía que tanto le dijiste- tomando la mano de Haruka

- Nada de tu incumbencia ahora anúncialo de una buena vez

Darien miro a Haruka y esta encogió sus hombros, aun muy confuso llamo la atención de los presentes, se aclaro la voz y empezó

- Bueno… antes que nada buenas noches a todos los que hoy nos acompañan en esta cena familiar… pero más que familiar para mí es una noche especial y les diré porque… hace dos días conocí a una persona especial- aclarándose la garganta- Es verdad que eh tenido relaciones que no duran pero les aseguro que eh encontrado a la mujer de mi vida… y ante ustedes les presento a mi novia

Todos se sorprenden, hasta Selene y Sheishiru, menos Serena y Seya que estaban sentados escuchando lo que decía y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Darien toma a Haruka de la mano

- Esta es la hermosa mujer que me cautivo desde que la vi por primera vez y de la que me enamore perdidamente – tomándola por la cintura- La mujer que me hizo un hombre vivo- besándola

Los primeros en aplaudir fueron Serena y Seya aplaudieron y luego se les unieron los demás presentes quien veían felices a la pareja, después se sirvió la comida y luego el postre. Serena que estaba sentada con sus amigos no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde del incidente con su hermana quien estaba platicando con Yaten muy gustosa y como si no hubiera pasado nada, un poco más hacia su derecha estaba su prima que la veía con desaprobación, bajo su vista y su mirada entristeció de lo que se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente Seya e intento llamar su atención, sin embargo ella estaba muy pensativa

- _No se… si hice lo correcto… pero… no se porque reacciono así… tal vez sea mejor no seguir siendo amigos_- alzando su vista al sentir que estaba siendo observada

- Estas bien?- pregunto Taiki

- Si- tratando de sonreír

- Serena…

- Si me disculpan- levantándose

Camino despacio hacia la enorme casa y subió las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto y mirarse en aquel espejo que ahora reflejaba a una chica triste

- Que tonta eh sido- desviando la mirada del espejo

Y se dio cuenta que su celular tenia varias llamadas pérdidas, lo tomo y lo checo, sonrió levemente y marco un número

- Que sucede?... ah… ya veo… a que hora?... si yo estaré ahí… si igualmente- colgó

Dejo su teléfono y se acerco a la ventana y dirigió su vista al cielo estrellado y lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se abrazo a si misma, pero al sentir unos brazos rodearla se volteo y se encontró con esos hermosos zafiros que la veían preocupado

- Que sucede?- quitando las lagrimas muy tiernamente

- Perdóname…

- No, perdóname tú a mí, no quise contradecirte pero había olvidado lo que tenemos que pasar dentro de poco

- La verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso y tal vez…- separándose de el

- Esa será tu decisión?

- No lo se- bajando la mirada

- Si es lo que quieres lo entenderé- tomando su barbilla- Me dio gusto haberte conocido "Usagi"

El escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de aquella persona la sorprendió y la aterrorizo el sentir como su mano se deslizaba de la suya y sin aviso tomo fuertemente su brazo

- No te vayas

Pero el no se voltio

- No te vayas… por favor

Repitió apunto de llorar y sintió como se volteaba hacia ella

- No quiero perderte… eres…

No continuo pues Seya le puso su dedo índice en sus labios provocando un sonrojo de parte de la chica, su corazón latía a mil por hora, ambos se veían fijamente la distancia empezó a acortarse, podían sentir la respiración del otro y Serena acorto la distancia, un beso suave pero con mucho significado. Se separaron y se miraron

- Serena…

- No digas nada- sonriendo- No digas nada, mejor regresemos

La reunión ya estaba finalizando, los familiares empezaban a retirarse y solo quedaban los Tenou, los Kou, Setsuna y Michiru

- Serena puedo hablar contigo?- llamo Michiru

- Con permiso- levantándose y yendo a un lugar apartado- Dime

- Ya lo pensaste?

- No tengo nada que pensar Michiru y sinceramente sino me quieres ayudar esta vez no hay problema puedes regresar a Italia- haciendo ademán de regresar

- Discúlpame Serena pero no puedo aceptar esta vez, además tú y ese chico terminaran siendo más que amigos

- Déjame decirte algo, realmente yo no concurso para ganar simplemente lo hago por hobby y para hacer amigos

- Los amigos no existen- dijo la chica de cabello aguamarina

- Déjame decirte que si existen, el que no tengas una buena experiencia de ellos no significa que no existan… si los hay Michiru y cada persona necesita de ellos… como también existe el amor

- Basta- dijo tranquila

- Date una nueva oportunidad de volver a amar

- Basta Serena

- Que tengas buen viaje- sonriéndole

Serena regreso donde estaban los demás para acompañarlos a la salida, su madre se despidió de su futura nuera, su padre igual y se disculparon pues tenían un asunto muy importante que hablar con Setsuna que de igual forma se despidió de la mujer y los tres entraron a la enorme casa. Mina se despidió de Yaten y de todos los demás y se fue. Michiru se despidió de todos y se entro a la casa pues siempre llegaba ahí.

- Bueno nos vemos- dijo la rubia al joven de ojos zafiro

- Si, nos vemos

- Fue un gusto conocerte haber cuando vas a la casa- dijo Taiki

- No te preocupes iré continuamente- viendo de reojo a Haruka

- Sabes te pareces a mi hermano- dijo Yaten viéndola

- Claro igual a mí me dio gusto conocerte- sonriéndole

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron a la limosina

- Bueno…

- Que descanses- dijo la rubia- Nos vemos- dándole un abrazo

- Claro- correspondiéndole- Que tengas dulces sueños

Ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa llena de sinceridad y ternura, el también se dirigió a la limosina y ella se despidió de su cuñada y entro a la casa

- Te eh dicho que te ves hermosa- abrazándola

- Si como unas 50 veces- sonriendo y abrazándolo

- Que descanses- separándose

- Tu igual- mirándolo

- No olvides llamar

- Apenas llegue te marco- jugando con ese cabello azabache

- Te llamo mañana para ver que hacemos, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo

Se dieron un beso suave y sin prisa, pero lleno de mucho amor

- Te… amo- dijo la chica sonrojada

- Yo también te amo- sonriéndole y acompañándola hasta la limosina

- Buenas noches joven Tsukino- saludo Kamui

- Buenas noches Kamui te la dejo en tus manos

- No se preocupe joven, llegara a su casa sana y salva

Se dieron un beso rápido y se subió a la limosina que arranco y salio de la residencia junto con la escolta. Darien sonrió y entro a su casa Sin duda una noche llena de sorpresas y de conflictos.

* * *

**_Hola!!!!!!!!!!! a todos los que me han seguido en este fic de verdad se los agradesco y perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero eh tenido mucho trabajo T-T!!! y hoy decidi no irme a dormir hasta que no lo haya subido y lo prometido es deuda!!!! Aqui esta el capitulo 6!!!!! espero les guste porque creanme que fue vastante dificil... bueno... ya alargue jeje nos vemos proximamente!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	7. Cumpleaños Estropeado

**_Hola!!! Mis disculpas por la tardanza pero tube unos problemillas personales y me vi en la necesidad de interrumir esta hisotoria. _**

**_Recuerden Sailor Moon no me pertenece tan solo soy una fan más._**

**_"Basado en la Vida Real"_

* * *

**

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 7.- Cumpleaños Estropeado **

Los días había pasado y no podían ser mejor para Darien y Haruka quienes cada día se les veían más enamorados, todos los días iban a comer a algún lado y por las noches el la iba a visitas a su casa, platicaban de sus cosas y veían pelicular o salían con los jóvenes, iban al cine o simplemente iban a sentarse al parque a pasar un rato juntos. Rápidamente la noticia de que el primogénito de los Tsukino tenía oficialmente a una novia se divulgo hasta llegar a los medios de comunicación que intentaron sacarles información a los padres pero muy bien sabían que ellos no hablaban de sus hijos y mucho menos de sus vidas privadas.

Eric ya le habían dado de alta sin embargo Mina lo trataba indiferente solo cuando estaban a solas, porque cuando estaban su hermano o hermana lo trataba cariñosamente. Serena seguía frecuentando a Seya y siguieron siendo buenos amigos, en sus ratos libres salían al parque o se quedaban en casa ya sea de Serena o de Seya.

Serena en sus ratos libres practicaba su canción con su prima quien milagrosamente acepto quedarse a ayudarla y acepto que ambos jóvenes se ayudaran. Seya por su parte practicaba con Haruka quien tocaba muy bien el piano. Kouga últimamente salía a de la casa muy misterioso y llegaba un poco tarde. Yaten no podía dejar de pensar en cierta rubia y Taiki… en una personita.

Finalmente llego el día tan esperado de cierta rubia que abrió sus ojos pero no se levanto simplemente se acomodo en su cama y sus ojos se pararon en una foto a la cual siempre le sonreía pero ahora era diferente, su mirada se ensombreció y termino por levantarse y darse un buen baño. Mientras tanto abajo en el comedor todos estaban esperando a la festejada, o bueno casi todos sus padres, Darien y Eric estaban esperando, Serena no había bajado aun

- Hijo podrías ir a buscar a Serena?- pregunto su padre

- Claro padre

Se levanto e iba a empezar a caminar cuando la festejada apareció, los presentes la felicitaron y se sentaron a desayunar

- Hija que quieres hacer este año?

- No lo se papi, tal vez solo una sena con ustedes, mi tía y Michiru

- Me parece bien cariño, cenaremos en el salón entonces- le informo a Mina

- Hijo ve hacer lo que te pedí

- Lo siento padre, en seguida vuelvo

Salio del comedor y cruzo la entrada pero no hacia falta continuar su camino pues ella ya estaba bajando

- Me ahorraste el irte a buscar

- Para que me ibas a ir a buscar?- pregunto la rubia

- Serena…

- Tengo prisa

- A donde iras tan temprano?

- Quede con Seya de acompañarlo a hacer unas cosas

- Ahh Bien, pero antes debes…

- Se lo que tengo que hacer- caminando hacia el comedor

Darien se sorprendió y la siguió

- Buenos días- acercándose a su hermana- Felicidades- dándole un abrazo y un beso

- Gracias- se limito a decir

- Ya me voy, tengo que hacer unas cosas pendientes- caminando hacia la puerta- Hay algo para hoy?- pregunto hacia su padre

- Una cena- dijo muy sorprendido

- Ok, puedo invitar a mi amigo?

- De hecho los Tenou y los Kou son parte de la familia- asiéndole una seña a su hija para que se acercara- Toma dales esto de mi parte- entregándole una invitación- Cuídate tesoro

- Claro papi- dándole un beso

- No llegues tarde cariño

- No mami- dándole un beso

- Bye!!

La chica salio del comedor y abrió la puerta para salir y sentir la suave brisa mover sus sedosos cabellos e instintivamente llevo su mano a sus labios y se ruborizo. Desde ese día amos chicos no mencionaron nada de lo ocurrido pero siguieron con su amistad como si nada hubiera pasado

- Señorita?

- Ah?- asustada- Me asustaste Brian

- Lo siento señorita

- Dime se te ofrece algo

- Se va sola o la vienen a buscar?

- Me vienen a buscar, no te preocupes

Su escolta se disculpo y se retiro a los pocos minutos un joven aparece en la entrada de la residencia, le sonrió y avanzo hacia el

- Lista bomboncito?

- Sey no me llames así

- Perdóname pero eres un bombón

- Jajajaja que cosas dices, mejor vamonos

- Claro

OoOoOoOoO

- Kouga creo que ya debemos regresar a trabajar a la empresa no?

- Como quieras princesa, aun no hay mucha demanda

- Pero todo lo estas viendo tu y es mucho trabajo para ti

- Ahora no hay mucho espérate para las vacaciones, entonces ahí si necesitare tu ayuda- tomando un poco de jugo- Saldrás con Darien?

- Si iremos a la plaza- sonriendo

- Vendrás a comer?

- No estoy segura- dejando a un lado su plato- Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- La que quieras princesa

- Estas saliendo con alguien?

- Por que lo dices- extrañado

- Siempre llegas tarde y… te comportas muy extraño

- Que cosas se te ocurren- poniéndose nervioso

- Créeme hermanito Setsuna Tsukino es la mujer indicada para ti

- Que!!!???

- Lo ves – sonriendo- No tiene nada de malo, en lugar de eso debes invitarla a comer

- Yo…

Pero el sonido del celular de Haruka lo interrumpió

- Diga?... Ok…-colgó- Nos vemos hermanito

Haruka se levanto y salio del comedor para salir y ver al amor de su vida esperándola con una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió, avanzo hacia el y le dio un caluroso abrazo y se subieron al auto de Darien y salieron de la residencia Tenou. Durante el camino iban platicando de trivialidades

- Mi amor, tengo que decirte algo importante- hablo Darien

- Dime- depositando su mirada en el

- No se por donde empezar, la historia es muy larga- sin quitar la vista del camino

Haruka tomo la mano del pelinegro y le sonrió

- Me la contaras cuando tenga una taza de café en frente de acuerdo

- De acuerdo- sonriéndole

OoOoOoOoO

- Puedo pasar?

- Pasa

- Que haces?- viendo todos los papeles de estaban tapizando el suelo

- Buscando información

- Puedo saber de quien?

- De un tal Black

- Y has tenido éxito?

- Muy poco- quitando su vista de sus papeles- Que se te ofrece?

- Seya

- Que pasa con el?- regresando a sus papeles

- Se esta involucrando demasiado con Serena

- Y porque te preocupa?

- Sabes por lo que paso y no me parece que sea adecuado que se enamore… sobre todo de ella

- Que insinúas Taiki?- viéndolo detenidamente

- Esa chica tiene novio y parece no importarle…

- Te equivocas- viendo que lo veía interrogante- Hace unas semanas termino con el

- Entonces…

- Además ellos son muy buenos amigos al igual que lo somos nosotros hacia ella, no se que te preocupa

- El que se enamore y no sea correspondido

- Eso es un riesgo que el conoce y el debe decidir si seguir adelante o no, nosotros no debemos interferir

- Y ver como se hunde en su propio abismo?- pregunto incrédulo

- Taiki el ya esta grandecito, el debe tener responsabilidad y si se tropieza entonces es cuando entramos nosotros mientras tanto no, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo- resignado

- Black- viendo todos sus papeles- Demonios ese apellido se me hace familiar y no recuerdo de donde lo eh visto o escuchado

- Piensas quedarte aquí?- pregunto el castaño

- Así es

- Bueno yo me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí

- Ándate con cuidado

Su hermano no contesto y salio de la habitación. Busco a su tío pero al no dar con el salio de la casa

- Saldrá joven kou?- pregunto Kamui acercándose a el

- Aja

- Gusta que se le acompañe?

- Pues me gustaría ir al centro comercial

- No se preocupe lo llevaran y si gusta lo traerán de regreso

- Gracias

- Taiki!!

El mencionado volteo

- Que paso Lita?

- A donde vas?

- Al centro comercial

- Puedo ir contigo?

- Claro

OoOoOoOoO

Era un sábado y lo que es el centro de Tokio estaba repleto de gente, por su parte el centro comercial también estaba abarrotado de gente que disfrutaba de su día libre con su familia. Serena al ver tanta gente instintivamente abrazo el brazo de su amigo quien solo le sonrió y se internaron entre la gente. Para los que iban en carro era una verdadera hazaña pues se tardaban horas en buscar un lugar libre y ese era el caso de Darien quien estaba perdiendo la paciencia

- Demonios no pensé que hubiera mucha gente- un poco irritado

- Tranquilo mi amor, ya tendremos suerte- sonriéndole y ayudándolo a buscar un lugar libre- Mira ahí sale uno- señalando un auto saliendo

- Gracias a dios- avanzando y estacionándose

- Lo ves, tenemos suerte

Darien se bajo y le abrió la puerta a su novia quienes empezaron a caminar tomados de la mano y cuando menos lo esperaban un montón de luces los iluminaron y varios reporteros los rodearon y empezaron a hacer un montón de preguntas

- Por favor señores, venimos a pasar un día tranquilo les suplico que nos dejen pasar

- Joven Tsukino díganos la señorita que lo acompaña es su novia?-pregunto un reportero

- Donde la conoció?- pregunto una reportera

Sin embargo los reporteros estaban comenzando a empujar y eso no le agradaba y menos si empujaban a la mujer que tenia agarrado fuertemente

- Señores les suplico no empujen por favor

Pero Darien empezaba a perder la paciencia, cuando su escolta se interpuso entre los reporteros y facilitándoles a los enamorados la entrada a la plaza donde ahí no podían entrar los reporteros

- Estas bien?- le pregunto a su novia

- Si- sonriéndole

- Bien vamos a tomar un café de acuerdo?

- Claro

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal de la plaza Taiki y Lita se estaban bajando del auto, se pusieron de acuerdo con Kamui y luego entraron a la plaza

- Quedaste con tus amigas?- pregunto el castaño

- Si, pero entre tanta multitud dudo encontrarlas y tu?

- Solo daré una vuelta

- Porque no nos acompañas- suplico su prima

- De acuerdo- le sonrió

OoOoOoOoO

- Me llamaste?

- Si, quiero que me hagas un favor

- Cual?

- Quiero que los vigiles

- A quienes?

- A esos dos- con enojo- solo vigílalos y mantenme informado

- Como digas

- _Pronto cariño… mas pronto de lo que crees nos volveremos a ver… porque tu eres mi y de nadie mas_- sonriendo malignamente

OoOoOoOoO

En la residencia de los Tsukino Mina no pensaba salir pero al asomarse por su balcón y ver a Eric salir de la residencia tomo su bolso y lo siguió, se extraño pues iba en dirección al parque #10, su corazón guardaba una sensación extraña pero no le hizo mucho caso al ver que toma asiento en una de las bancas del parque, ella se escondió detrás de unos arbustos. Paso una hora y el seguía sentado mirando constantemente su reloj a los pocos minutos una mujer apareció

- Llegas tarde- hablo Eric

- Solo fueron unos minutos- hablo la mujer sonriéndole

- No tengo mucho tiempo hoy

- Y eso? Con que te salio tu noviecita- sentándose

- Es su cumpleaños

- Vaya así que tu noviecita cumple años eh- hablo sarcásticamente- Cuando la dejaras?

- Todavía no es tiempo

- Y cuando será eso?... Cuando estés casado?- hablo un poco enojada

- Sabes cual es el plan no?

- Si, pero no me agrada, estoy harta de ser la otra

- Pero mi vida, tu sabes que a la que quiero es a ti- dándole un beso- Además pronto nos iremos a Estados Unidos

- Eso espero

- Ya desayunaste?

- No

- Vamos a desayunar

Los dos se fueron al restaurante de enfrente mientras Mina analizaba todo lo que había escuchado mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, salio de los arbustos y se sentó en esa misma banca en donde su supuesto novio había estado hace unos minutos y quien solo estaba jugando con ella, más lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

- Mina?

OoOoOoOoO

- Oye bomboncito dime que hacemos dando vueltas por toda la plaza- hablo cansado

- No me llames así Seya- mirándolo con reproche- Y estoy buscando un vestido para ponerme el día del concurso

- No podemos descansar un poco?

Serena lo miro y le sonrió y asintió

- Vamos a comer un helado- mirándolo con ojos a medio morir

- De acuerdo- sin poder negárselo- Pero yo invito

- Si!!!

Serena tomo el brazo de Seya mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una enorme sonrisa, Seya solo le sonreí pues quería que su amiga estuviera feliz después de enterarse que su ex novio viajaría en unas semanas para poder adaptarse a su nueva vida en el extranjero, a la rubia no le había sentado bien la noticia aunque aparentaba otra cosa, pero Seya la había estado consolando en uno de sus ensayos en donde perdió el control y se puso a llorar, de ahí Seya la había estado entreteniendo todos los días para que no la pasara mal. Muy cerca de ahí Lita, Rei, Amy y Taiki estaban sentados en unas bancas platicando, Lita observaba de reojo a Taiki y a Amy quienes parecieron entablar una bonita amistad.

En otra parte de la plaza en un restaurante estaban Darien y Haruka tomando un café en un ambiente tranquilo

- Bueno ya estoy lista para escucharte- dijo la mujer moviendo con una cuchara su café

- Hace poco que termine la carrera- aclarándose la garganta- Y pensé que iba a trabajar en la empresa de mis padres pero me equivoque

- …- Haruka lo veía con un gran signo de interrogación

- Mis padres me pidieron que me encargara de la empresa que hay en Estado Unidos, porque ellos querían encargarse de lleno a la de aquí

- Tu…- mirándolo un poco temerosa

- Si, yo… yo tengo que viajar- mirándola

- Por cuanto tiempo- mirando hacia otro lado

- No lo se- tomando su mano- Haruka lo entiendes verdad?

- Lo entiendo- mirándolo- Es tu trabajo

- Eso no es todo, en Estado Unidos no me conocen como Darien Tsukino

- Que!!

- Fue idea de mi padre, ahí estoy bajo el nombre de Armando Chiba, mi segundo nombre

- Ya veo- bajando la vista

- Mi amor- tomando su barbilla- Quiero que vengas conmigo

- Ah?- sorprendida

- Que dices?

- No lo se Darien, no estoy segura de que Kouga pueda con los niños

- Será por poco tiempo, debemos regresar para antes de navidad

Haruka lo veía detenidamente

- Puedes decírmelo mañana, solo piénsalo si

- No tengo nada que pensar- hablo- Claro que te acompaño- regalándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo

- Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide hoy es el cumpleaños de Mina

- Por que no me lo dijiste antes- reclamándole

- Pues… se me paso

- Bueno pues ahora me acompañaras a comprarle algo

- Pero mi amor, no es necesario

- Es mi cuñada recuerdas, y quiero darle un presente- terminando su taza de café- Nos vamos?

- De acuerdo- resignado

En otro punto de la plaza Lita estaba platicando con Amy mientras Rei y Taiki compraban la comida

- Amy, puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro lo que quieras- dijo la chica sonriente

- Te gusta Taiki?

- Ah?... N-No se porque lo dices- poniéndose nerviosa

- Porque harían una bonita pareja, además se ve a leguas que le gustas

- No digas tonterías Lita, solo somos buenos amigos es todo

- Amy- viéndola detenidamente

- Lita no sigas, mira ahí vienen

- Bueno chicas ya llego la comida- dijo Taiki asentando unas charolas y sentándose a lado de Amy quien se sonrojo

- Gracias Tai y Rei?- viendo a los lados

- Me dijo que enseguida viene

- Fue al baño?

- Creo que si, no me dijo

Lita trato de tranquilizarse delante de sus amigos pero constantemente veía a su alrededor en busca de su amiga. Mientras tanto Rei estaba saliendo del baño y buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos, pero al no ver su camino tropezó con un chico

- Oh, lo siento, discúlpeme no me fije por donde iba

- No te preocupes…

- Rei… Rei Hino- hipnotizada

- Mucho gusto Rei, mi nombre es Diamante… Diamante Black- extendiendo su mano

- Mucho gusto- correspondiendo al saludo- Y mil disculpas

- No hay problema, hasta entonces señorita Rei

Rei quedo absorta ante aquel joven, pero nega con la cabeza y se va hacia donde están sus amigos. Mientras tanto aquel joven

_- Ella será mi pieza clave para acercarme a mi objetivo_- sonriendo maliciosamente- _Ahora solo debo buscar a esos dos_- caminando- _Y hablando de ellos… ahí están _

Haruka miraba las tiendas en busca de un bonito presente, mientras su novio la seguía resignado pero muy contento, ella entro a una tienda pero el decidió esperarla afuera y se sentó en una pequeña banca que estaba en frente de la tienda, Diamante se apresuro a acercarse a el

- Disculpe esta ocupado?- señalando el lugar libre de la banca

- No

Diamante saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió mientras veía a la mujer que estaba viendo un objeto, que al instante lo compra y espera a que se lo envuelvan y apenas se lo entrega sale de la tienda y camina hacia su novio

- Terminaste mi amor?

- Si

- Nos vamos?- se levanto y tomo su mano

- Disculpen- interrumpió Diamante

- Si?- dijo Darien

- Usted debe ser el hijo de los Tsukino no?

- Es usted reportero- pregunto

- Algo así?- mirando a Haruka- Y debo decir que su novia es muy bonita, ante esto Haruka le dio un escalofrió recorrer su espalda

- Manténgase al margen o no responderé

Sin decir más se da media vuelta y se alejan dejando a Diamante sonriendo maliciosamente

OoOoOoOoO

En la residencia de los Tsukino, la festejada llego y se encerró en su habitación recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos

- "Mina?"

- "Ah?- sorprendida- Yaten"

- "Estas bien?- acercándose a ella"

- "Si… si estoy bien"

- "Porque lloras?- preocupado"

- "No tiene importancia- tratando de sonreír"

- "Mina puedes confiar en mi"

- "Es que… Eric me engaña con otra"

- "Ese es tu supuesto novio?- pregunto un poco molesto"

- "Si… pero sabes que es lo peor de esto- volteándolo a ver- Es que mi hermanita me lo dijo y no quise escucharla… la cambie por el… Yaten necesito que me hagas un favor"

- "El que quieras"

- "Quiero tener pruebas para este mismo día en la noche"

- "Así será- levantándose- Mina… el no merece una sola lagrima tuya"

La rubia se levanta y limpia su rostro

- Esto no te lo perdonare Eric Higurashi, te metiste con la menos indicada

Tomo su bolso y bajo en busca de Luna quien estaba en la cocina preparando todo para la noche

- Luna no sabes a donde fue mi hermana?

- No, solo se que salio con Seya

- Y Darien?

- Salio con Haruka creo que iban a ir a la plaza

- Gracias Luna

Sale de la cocina y saca su celular y marca un número, mientras camina hacia su auto y lo encendía

OoOoOoOoO

- Gracias por el helado Seya- colgándose de su brazo

- De nada- sonriendo- Sin embargo ya tengo hambre

- Podemos comer aquí

- Me parece bien

- Pero antes, quiero ver ese vestido que esta ahí- dijo la rubia jalando a un resignado Seya hacia la tienda

- Mira este hermoso!!- Con estrellitas en los ojos- No te parece Seya?

- Todo lo que te pongas se te vera hermoso- le hablo al oído

- No exageres- sonrojada- Me lo voy a probar

- Te espero aquí

Serena fue al probador, mientras Seya daba una vuelta por la tienda. Afuera de la tienda Diamante lo estaba observando y el pelinegro se percato de eso e iba a salir de la tienda pero su celular empezó a sonar

- Diga

- Seya donde estas?

- No te escucho muy bien

- Ven a la plaza

- Estoy en ella, que quieres Taiki?

- No quieren venir a comer con nosotros?

- Nosotros?

- Lita, Rei y Amy

- Ah!! Este… pues creo que si, te veo alla

- Ok

Colgó y dirigió su vista a la banca que estaba a fuera de la tienda y al individuo que aun seguía allí y por consiguiente lo estaba observando, guardo su celular y salio de la tienda y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el individuo

- Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Seya

- Tienes suerte- mirando a la rubia que acaba de salir

- Ah?- extrañado

- El tener a esa mujer cuando yo eh intentado todo para salir con ella y no me acepta- mirándolo- Que hiciste Kou?

- Tu quien eres?- mirándolo con desconfianza

- Diamante Black- parándose- Algún día ella aceptara salir conmigo

- Lo dudo- dijo la rubia llegando hasta ellos

- Vamos Serena, iremos a dar una vuelta te aseguro que no te arrepentirás- mirándola detenidamente

- Contigo ni a la esquina- con cara de desprecio

Diamante intento acercarse a ella pero Seya se lo impidió

- Te lo advierto Black aléjate de ella o no responderé

- Vaya tu noviecito si que tiene agallas- en tono irónico

- Recuerda lo que te dije Diamante, mas vale que te mantengas al margen por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- mirándolo con su mirada de determinación- No me conoces y no me conocerás- tirando del brazo de Seya- Vamonos

Seya le dio la espalda y ambos entraron de nuevo a la tienda dejando a Diamante en colerizado y enojado, tiro su cigarrillo y se fue. Serena pago y salieron de la tienda

- Ahora si, ya podemos ir a comer

- Tus amigas y mi hermano están aquí en la plaza

- Así?

- Si, Taiki me hablo y me dijo que estaban comiendo y me pregunto si queríamos ir

- No es mala idea- opino la rubia- Vamos

No muy lejos de ahí

- Mi amor vamos a comer si?

- Buena idea, quieres comer aquí o en un restaurante?

- Vamos a comer aquí

- Lo que tú digas princesa- abrazándola

En una mesa

- Que te dijo Taiki?

- Me dijo…

- Mira ahí están?- dijo Rei

- Hola chicas, hola Tai- sentándose a lado de Amy

- Hola Sere- respondieron al unísono

- Hola chicas- sentándose a lado de Serena

- Hola Sey- saludaron las tres chicas

- Ya comieron?- pregunto la rubia

- Ya, pero pueden comer con confianza- dijo Lita

- Me muero de hambre- viendo los letreros de comida

- Hola chicos

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver

- Hola hermano o la Haru- saludo Serena

- Ya comieron?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Nosotros dos aun no, pueden sentarse si gustan- ofreció Lita

Haruka tomo asiento a lado de Seya y Darien a su lado. Darien y Seya se ofrecieron a ir a ordenar la comida, después de unos minutos regresan con la comida y empiezan a comer

- Por cierto chicas están ocupadas esta noche?- pregunto la rubia

- Yo si- respondió Rei- Tengo que organizar el festival de fin de año

- Ya veo y tu Amy?

- Yo no tengo nada que hacer, porque?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Carola

- Quien es…

- Serena deja tu enojo en el pasado- hablo Darien

- Hermano recuerdas que me hizo a un lado por… ya sabes quien- mirándolo inquisitoriamente

- No lo olvido pero por este día podrías olvidarlo?

- Lo dudo- a sus amigas- Te gustaría venir Amy?

- Claro pero…

- Lita ustedes también están invitados

- Todos?- pregunto la castaña

- Si- entregándole la invitación a Haruka- Ahí lo dice formalmente

- Serena porque le dices…- empezó Rei pero la rubia se le adelanto

- Es su segundo nombre- explico

- Sere creo que tu celular esta vibrando- anuncio Seya

Busco en su bolsa y efectivamente tenia como 50 llamadas pérdidas y 10 mensajes, los reviso y lo cerró, cuando empieza a vibrar con fastidio lo abre

- What do you want?- hablo la rubia

- Serena por favor escúchame

- I don't listen your words- hablo dejando a los presentes a tonitos

- Perdóname- suplico su hermana

- No, you changad for he, are you remember?

- Por favor… cometí un error… perdóname…

- Bye- y colgó

- Serena…

- No estoy para pelear contigo Darien

- No quiero regañarte solo ten en cuenta que los que estamos aquí sabemos hablar el ingles

- Rayos- dijo por lo bajo

- Bueno hermanito me voy a la casa, falta poco para la cena- levantándose

- Los llevamos

- No, prefiero caminar- a Seya- Además tengo a mi guardaespaldas

Todos rieron ante el comentario, y vieron como ambos se alejaban

- Cada día está más imposible- dijo Darien resignado

- Algo me dice que habrá problemas- hablo Haruka

- Que quieres decir?

- Nos vamos? Quiero arreglarme con tiempo

Darien solo asintió sorprendido

- Taiki vienes o no?

- Quede con Kamui de hablarle

- Muy bien y Yaten?

- Debe estar en la casa

- Bien, nos vemos chicas

Se despidieron y se fueron

- Las llevamos chicas?- pregunto Lita

- Si no es molestia

- Para nada

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la entrada de la plaza, durante el trayecto Taiki había llamado a Kamui, cuando salieron el auto ya estaba en la puerta. Serena y Seya caminaban felizmente y Darien y Haruka salían del estacionamiento.

OoOoOoOoO

Yaten caminaba por los jardines al sentirse muy frustrado por no encontrar nada sobre el tal Black, después de unos minutos regresa a la casa con paso lento, sube las escaleras pero se detiene en la puerta de su hermano menor, la abre y recorre con la vista la habitación que estaba bien acomodada pero en la mesita habían un montón de papeles esparcidos, se acerco y tomo una hoja y lo que vio lo sorprendió pues en ella habían un montón de notas musicales y su vista se detuvo en un sobre iba a tomarlo cuando escucha la puerta principal abrirse, deja todo como estaba y sale de la habitación y se asoma para ver quien era

- Yaten, no pensé que estuvieras aquí

- Porque lo dices?

- Es un bonito día

- Tengo trabajo- bajando las escaleras

- Trabajo?

- Si, regresare en una hora- tomando un maletín

- Vete con cuidado

Yaten no contesto y solo abrió la puerta principal y busco a su escolta

- Se le ofrece algo joven Kou?- pregunto un hombre alto y fornido

- Si, ustedes…

- Yo y un colega más estamos a su disposición

- Bien, necesito de sus servicios…

- Satoshi Shin

- Un placer conocerte Satoshi, ahora vamonos

- Claro joven…

- Solo dime Yaten

Subieron al auto. Salieron de la residencia y a los pocos minutos llegan Darien y Haruka y detrás de ellos llegaron Taiki y Lita

OoOoOoOoO

- Y bien que averiguaste?

- No mucho, hoy es el cumpleaños de la segunda hija de los Tsukino

- Ya veo

- Piensas llevar a cabo tu plan?

- No, aun no es el momento, dejare que disfruten un poco más porque cuando el momento llegue jamás volverán a estar juntos jajajaja

OoOoOoOoO

Ya faltaba poco para que la pequeña fiesta comience, Serena ya había bajado esa vez opto por un vestido sencillo de color blanco con pequeñas flores estampadas, Darien con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey, Sheishiru iba muy elegante al igual que Selene. Al poco rato llegaron los Tenou, los Kou y Amy, detrás de ellos llegaron Setsuna y Michiru. Pasaron al enorme salón y tomaron asiento mientras hacia su aparición la festejada que Luna buscaba como loca

- Oye Sey- llamando su atención- Y Yaten?

- Salio a hacer no se que cosa, no debe tardar

- Y tu hermana?

- No lo se- encogiéndose de hombros

- Disculpen- interrumpió Michiru- Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Serena?

- Claro Michiru- a Seya- enseguida vuelvo

Michiru salio al jardín y Serena la siguió

- Que sucede Michiru?

- Tenemos problemas- hablo muy preocupada

- Problemas?

- Tu amiga Hino, me contacto para que "usagi" vaya a su festival

- No puede ser- preocupada- Pero como?

- Ella no se ha dado cuenta del parentesco, es un punto a nuestro favor, pero no se que haremos con lo otro

- No, Michiru tu sabes que no

- Lo se y no quede en nada con ella, pero ella pronto volverá a contactarme

- El ir a ese festival significa delatarme ante todos

- Lo se, pero debes tomar una decisión

- Lo pensare

OoOoOoOoO

Adentro todos platicaban y hacían comentarios, Yaten hizo su aparición. Serena y Michiru regresaron y tomaron su lugar. Pasados unos minutos Luna entro para anunciar a la festejada. Mina entro y saludo a todos

- Donde estabas hija?

- Lo siento madre, pero tenia que hacer algo

En eso Eric hizo su aparición y todos guardaron silencio

- Siento llegar tarde- acercándose a Mina- Estas hermosa hoy

Pero Mina lo detuvo poniendo su mano enfrente, Eric se quedo desconcertado al igual que todos los presentes, bueno Darien, Yaten, Setsuna y Serena no estaban sorprendidos

- Mi amor que pasa?- pregunto desconcertado

- Porque no invitaste a tu amante eh?- hablo tranquila y sin inmutarse

- No entiendo de que hablas

- Mina, que esta pasando?- pregunto su madre muy sorprendida

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo- dijo Eric aparentando desconcierto

- Eres un cobarde- mirándolo detenidamente- Un hipócrita!!

- Mina- se levanto su padre de su asiento- Que es lo que esta pasando para que le digas eso?

- Pasa padre que el solo esta conmigo por mi dinero, y el cual a estado utilizando con su amante

- Mina, lo que dices es muy delicado, estas segura de lo que dices?- pregunto su madre

- Estoy segura madre, lo vi con mis propios ojos esta mañana- luchando por mantenerse firme

- Si estás muy segura de lo que dices, debes tener pruebas- reto Eric

Yaten sonrió para sus adentros quien solo observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados. La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de su "novia" no le gusto nada a Eric quien la veía un poco nervioso

- Claro que las tengo Higurashi

- Que?!- exclamo asustado

- Te metiste con la menos indicada Higurashi

Le dio la espalda y camino hasta Yaten quien le entrego un sobre amarillo y lo abrió esparciendo en la mesa las fotos en donde estaba el con otra mujer muy apasionados. Eric estaba congelado mirando las fotos, los Tsukino estaban muy impresionados al igual que los que no conocían la verdad

- Adiós Higurashi, no te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida, vete con tu amante a Estados Unidos y no regreses

- Perdóname Mina- mirando a otra parte- No quería…

- Ahórrate las palabras Eric, mañana mismo recoges tus cosas y te vas a Estados Unidos a recoger tu liquidación- hablo Darien muy tranquilo

Este no replico nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salio del salón. Mina se quedo parada y agacho la cabeza, sus padres se acercaron a abrazarla

- Mi amor, ve con ella, ella te necesita- le dijo Haruka a Darien

Haruka tomo el brazo de su hermano instintivamente, Serena salio al jardín seguida de Seya. Taiki y Amy optaron también por salir al jardín. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Setsuna, Kouga y Haruka

- Donde esta Serene?- pregunto Mina

- No lo se princesa, porque no mejor subes a descansar

- No, quiero verla, debo disculparme con ella- tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano

- Lo puedes hacer mañana

- Darien por favor- viéndolo pero el no la soltaba- Serena!!!

La aclamada escucho su nombre desde el jardín pero no se inmuto, si mente y su vista estaban en las hermosas estrellas, el joven que estaba a su lado iba a hablar pero la joven se lo impide al colocar su dedo en los labios del joven. Haruka no soportaba ver a la joven tan desesperada y se levanto y fue directo al jardín a localizar a Serena

- Serena, no iras a ver a tu hermana?- pregunto Haruka un poco asombrada

- Haruka no es…- empezó a hablar Seya

- Silencio- lo callo

- Hoy no la veré- mirándola- Mañana lo haré

- Pero…

- Haruka, por favor, hoy no

- Ella quiere disculparse- hablo su tía- Se dio cuenta de su error

- Hoy no tía- mirándola fijamente

- Serena…

- Basta!!- levantándose- No entienden que no la veré hoy

Tomo la mano de Seya se de fue, dejando a las dos mujeres impactadas

- Esa niña se esta volviendo muy rebelde- comento Setsuna

- Yo no lo veo así, tan solo esta triste y enojada

- Tal vez tengas razón- sonriéndole

- Y tu Setsuna tienes novio?

- A mi edad?- poniéndose nerviosa

- Eres joven- mirándola

- Creo que ya estoy grandecita para enamorarme como una chiquilla de 15 años

- El amor no tiene edad Setsuna

- Mi amor- llevo Darien- Nos vamos?

- Bueno Setsuna piénsalo- despidiéndose de ella- Nos vemos

La pareja regreso al salón, en donde solo estaba Michiru con Luna

- Que paso con tu hermana?

- Esta en su habitación con mis padres

- Ya veo

- Quieres cenar ya?

- Si no es molestia…

- Para nada mi amor- a Luna- Podrías servirnos a nosotros?

- Claro, tu Michiru aun no quieres comer?

- Esperare un poco más

OoOoOoOoO

- Bombón- acariciando su larga cabellera- Que es lo que te preocupa?

Serena le contó lo que le había dicho Michiru

- Y que harás?

- No lo se

- La decisión que tomes, estaré contigo para apoyarte- acariciando su mejilla

- Gracias Seya, vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre

- Claro

Poco a poco todos fueron regresando para continuar la cena sin la festejada. Todos cenaron y platicaron muy amenamente. Terminada la cena fueron a su respectiva casa para descansar

* * *

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y espero ya no tardar tanto en actualizar jejeje!!!. Mil gracias por su apoyo pues ustedes me dan animos para seguir adelante con este proyecto, muchisimas gracias, los quelo muxo!!!!_**

_Marisa Makou_

_Serenalucy_

_Lady_

_Erill_

_Vicky Kou de Malfoy_

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	8. Cancion de Amor

**_Hola!!!!!! TT siento mucho en demorarme tanto en actualizar pero tube siertos problemas que me quitaron inspiracion jejeje... en fin... espero sea de su agrado._**

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece tan solo soy una fan mas de esta maravillosa serie. Y no olviden que es un SyS asi que si nos les gusta mejor no lo lean jejeje y ahora a leer!!!!_

* * *

**

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 8.- Canción de Amor **

El mes de octubre llegaba a su fin, y con él la tan esperada competencia. Los dos jóvenes habían puesto todo su empeño ensayando. Rei logro contactar de nuevo a Michiru pero no quedo en nada con ella. La relación de Mina y Serena iba retomando su ritmo. Haruka y Darien iban viento en popa y preparando todo para su pequeño viaje que ya habían anunciado y todos lo tomaron bien. Setsuna había ido dos veces a comer a casa de los Tenou. Yaten y Mina compartían momentos juntos al igual que Amy y Taiki.

- Rei últimamente has estado muy estresada- comento la rubia

- No consigo convencer a una cantante reconocida para que venga al festival- hablo muy decaída

Serena ya no dijo nada tan solo observo como sus dos amigas intentaban darle ánimos. El receso termino y las chicas regresaron a sus clases

OoOoOoOoO

Taiki leía un libro en la pequeña biblioteca cuando entra Yaten

- Taiki tienes un segundo?

- Que sucede?- dejando su libro a un lado

- Hace poco encontré en la habitación de Seya un montón de hojas con letras musicales

- Letras musicales?- parándose- No pesaras que nuestro hermano…

- Francamente no lo se

- Para empezar que hacías husmeando en su habitación sabes…

- Si la privacidad… lo se pero no pude evitarlo- avergonzado

- Que remedio… sin embargo no creo que al pequeño le vuelva entrar ganas de tocar o cantar

- No estoy muy seguro, también vi un sobre pero no pude leer su contenido

- Hay Yaten no tienes remedio- llevando su mano a su frente- Ya hablaste con el?

- No, sabes que no tenemos una buena relación

- Pues ya va siendo hora que se lleven bien

- Por que lo dices?

- Ya olvidaste que mañana será nuestro primer día de clases?

- Clases?

- Así es hermano, aunque no estarás con nosotros pero deben llevar una buena relación a la vista de la gente

- Lo intentare, pero me preocupa ese niño

- No creo que vuelva a meterse a tocar o cantar, despreocúpate

- Como digas- yendo hacia la salida- Ya sabe que mañana iremos a la escuela?

- Lo ha de haber olvidado igual que tú- abriendo su libro- Si lo ves recuérdaselo por favor

Yaten no contesto tan solo salio de la pequeña biblioteca y subió para ver si estaba en su habitación, toco y…

- Un momento- hablo Seya guardando todos los papeles que estaban en su mesita y guardo el sobre debajo de su almohada- Adelante

- Que hacías?- observando a su alrededor y mirando al joven muy sospechosamente

- No es de tu incumbencia- dijo el pelinegro con fastidio

Yaten suspiro y cerró la puerta

- Que quieres?- poniéndose sus audífonos

- Seya porque no podemos llevar la fiesta en paz?- pregunto sentándose al pie de la cama

- Tu sabes porque

- Ya van a ser 3 años y no puedes aceptarlo?

- Basta Yaten

- Yo solo te dije la verdad, que ella nunca te iba a decir

- No quiero escucharte- quitándole bruscamente los audífonos

Yaten entendió que su hermano aun no olvidaba y era mejor dejar las cosas así, así que se levanto y camino hacia la puerta y antes de tomar el picaporte

- Mañana será el primer día de clases no lo olvides

Seya lo miro a ver muy sorprendido

- Por cierto- abriendo la puerta- Espero que no vuelvas a las andadas de la música y el canto, hermanito

- Que dices?- extrañado

- No quiero volver a verte hundirte en ese poso sin fondo- volteando a verlo

El pelinegro se sorprendió al ver la mirada de su hermano, mirada que pocas y muy contadas veces demostraba y le hacia ver que en verdad no quería volverlo a ver sufrir, como una respuesta solo le sonrió. Eso le basto a Yaten para darle la espalda y salir de la habitación dejando a un Seya extrañado y triste

OoOoOoOoO

- Estoy segura que ganaras nuevamente el primer lugar

- No exageres Michiru, todo puede pasar en la competencia

- Espero que no le des ventaja a Kou

- Michiru- en tono de advertencia

- Perdón Sere pero… si los jueces se enteran que tienen una relación los descalificaran

- No tienen porque enterarse, al menos que alguien se los diga- mirándola a ver

- Sabes que no haría eso

- Entonces no nos eches la sal

- De acuerdo, ahora tan solo relájate para mañana Ok?

- Déjalo en mis manos

OoOoOoOoO

El día transcurrió normal y sin percances. El mes de noviembre daba comienzo y con el muchas sorpresas. La mañana era un poco fresca, Serena ya estaba en la escuela platicando con sus amigas; Michiru estaba preparando los últimos detalles para la competencia que era esa misma noche. Haruka y Darien estaban arreglando los últimos detalles de su viaje. El timbre anuncia el comienzo de las clases y con el una sorpresa mayor

- Buenos días, jóvenes- saludos el director y el maestro

- Buenos días- saludaron todos los alumnos

- Bueno el mes de noviembre esta comenzando y pronto estaremos de vacaciones- hablo el director hacia los alumnos- Y este día se reincorporaran unos jóvenes que vinieron de lejos espero los reciban con amabilidad y los ayuden a adaptarse a la escuela- hacia la puerta- Pueden pasar

Las jóvenes quedaron sorprendidas por lo apuestos que eran, Amy se sorprendió y se sonrojo, Rei estaba muy sorprendida al igual que Lita quienes se veían unas a otras y miraron a ver a Serena quien no prestaba atención, Lita le jalo la falda provocando que la rubia la volteara a ver un poco enfadada, sin embargo Lita le hacia señas con los ojos para que viera hacia delante y así lo hizo y lo que vio la dejo impactada y sorprendida. Al que no le agradaba la llegada de esas personas era a Michel quien los veía un poco molesto

- Buenos ellos son Seya Kou y Taiki Kou

Al escuchar su nombre saludaban con la mano

- Vienen de Inglaterra, pero por cuestiones de negocios tuvieron que regresar Tokio, espero los traten bien- viendo a los alumnos- Bueno chicos les deseo un buen mes- al maestro- Con permiso

- Pase- a los hermanos Kou- Veamos joven Seya… detrás de la señorita Tsukino hay un asiento libre y usted joven Taiki a un lado de la señorita Tsukino a un lugar libre

Los chicos se sentaron donde se les fue indicado, Serena tan solo miro hacia el frente provocando el desconcierto del pelinegro

- Bueno jóvenes, espero hayan leído algo porque tendremos un pequeño examen

El murmullo y la desaprobación de aquella noticia no se hizo esperar, Amy sonrió, Lita se llevo una mano a la frente, Rei se dejo caer en su mesa y Serena tan solo saco su lápiz y su borrador. El maestro empezó a repartir las hojas hasta que llego a los jóvenes nuevos

- Contesten lo que puedan- les indico el maestro

OoOoOoOoO

La mujer de cabellos arena caminaba por su jardín mientras pensaba en las cosas que había trascurrido junto a Darien que no podían ser mejores, todos los días iban a comer o cenar, le mandaba un ramo de flores, le llamaba, la acompañaba a todos lados era muy caballeroso, cariñoso, respetuoso, la joven sonrió y tan rápido como lo hizo así de rápido se esfumo, esa noche tendría que excusarse por que no podría verlo tenia que ir a poyar a Seya y no podía llevarlo pues descubriría el pequeño secreto de Serena. La mujer suspiro pesadamente

- Que te preocupa mi amor?

La mujer no volteo a ver, conocía a la perfección esa voz y ese aroma que la embriagaba

- Porque crees eso- volteándose para verlo y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

- Te conozco muy bien- caminando hacia ella- Es por el viaje?- tomándola por la cintura

- No- tomándolo por el cuello

- Y que es?- mirándola fijamente

- Te aseguro que no es nada- jugando con sus cabellos

- Iremos a cenar hoy?

- No lo creo mi amor, tengo que acompañar a Seya a un asunto muy importante

- Puedo saber que es?

- Perdóname mi amor, pero… no puedo decírtelo

Darien la soltó y le dio la espalda

- No me tienes confianza?

- No es eso Darien

- Y que es?- volteando a verla

- Acaso no me tienes confianza?

- Te hice una pregunta…

La mujer empezó a caminar hacia la casa, con un profundo dolor en su corazón, le dolía el hecho de que su novio no confiara en ella

- Haruka- llamo sin mucho éxito- Haruka ven acá- empezó a seguirla

OoOoOoOoO

- Que hay para hoy?

- Tiene una junta con los doctores dentro de 2 horas y dos citas después

- Bien… algo más?

- Si, esta mañana llego un regalo para usted, esta en su oficina

- Gracias- un poco extrañada

La mujer entro a su oficina y en su escritorio había un gran y hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas, sus hermosos ojos rubíes mostraron felicidad después de muchos años, tomo la pequeña tarjeta y la abrió… sus mejillas se sonrojaron sutilmente

- Espero aceptes

La mujer volteo sorprendida, le sonrió al hombre frente a ella

- Claro que acepto

El hombre le ofreció su brazo y la mujer lo acepto sonriente y aun sonrojada sutilmente, ambos salieron de la oficina

OoOoOoOoO

- Oye Mina te enteraste?

- De que?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de su libro

- Un chico guapo entro al instituto- hablo muy emocionada su amiga

- No me digas, seguro no tiene cerebro

- Vaya, no sabia que pensabas eso de mí

Mina tiro su libro y se reincorporo bruscamente y voltio a ver al recién llegado

- No puede ser!!- poniendo una cara de absoluta sorpresa y de pena- Yaten

- El mismo- tratando de contener la risa- Piensas que no tengo cerebro?

La amiga de mina tan solo veía a uno y al otro muy extrañada y atenta a la plática

- No lo se- dijo recogiendo su libro- Dímelo tu

- Te lo demostrare- acercándose más a ella- Y veras todo lo contrario

- Tan solo mantente alejado a 100 metros de mi- dijo poniendo su libro como barrera- Y si me permites tengo un poco de prisa- a su amiga- Vamonos

Yaten se quedo parado viendo fijamente a esa rubia y se fue en dirección opuesta

- Mina lo conocías?- dijo emocionada su amiga

- Satsuki por favor, es solo un tipo algo arrogante

- Pero están guapo- con estrellitas en los ojos

- Hay Satsuki tu nunca cambiaras

- Oh!! Vamos Mina a ese chico le gustas

- No digas tonterías, mejor entremos a clases

OoOoOoOoO

Serena junto con Amy entregaron primero su pequeño examen y ante la mirada atónita de Seya y Taiki se sentaron en su lugar a esperar a los demás. Casi en seguida Michel entrega el suyo, siguiéndole Taiki, luego Seya, Lita y casi al ultimo Rei

- Bueno eso es todo jóvenes, pueden salir

Se armo un revuelo y poco a poco fueron saliendo, Serena se las ingenio para escabullirse entre la multitud seguida de sus amigas. Seya y Taiki intentaron seguirlas muy desconcertados por la actitudes de las jóvenes

- Oigan no creen que fuimos groseras?- pregunto Amy preocupada

- Tal vez un poco, pero se lo merecen, por no decirnos- puntualizo la castaña-

- Y eso que vives con ellos- opino Rei

Rei escribía en su laptop y Serena tan solo aparentaba leer su libro, se levanto y se fue hacia las canchas, sus amigas se sorprendieron la iban a llamar cuando aparecieron dos jóvenes algo intrigados

- Que malas son- hablo Seya haciendo un puchero

- Hola chicos- hablo la castaña muy divertida- Eso les pasa por no decirnos que iban a estudiar con nosotras

- Queríamos sorprenderlas- hablo Seya buscando a la rubia- y Serena?

Las jóvenes se encogieron de hombros

- No sabemos donde fue

Seya no entendía el comportamiento de la rubia pensó que le agradaría verlo todos los días pero parece haberse equivocado

- Porque no se sientan con nosotras?- ofreció Amy

- Gracias- sentándose- Seya no te sentaras?

- Olvide algo en el salón ahora regreso

Sin decir más se fue dejando a todos los chicos desconcertados y extrañados por el comportamiento del pelinegro

OoOoOoOoO

El aire movía sus cabellos de oro, su mirada estaba perdida en el firmamento

- _Que es… que es esto que siento?... Siento mi corazón… calido… que es esto que siento?_

OoOoOoOoO

- _Soy un imbesil… me eh enamorado de alguien que no me corresponderá… ella aun lo quiere… y quien soy yo para sacarlo de su corazón?... es hora de olvidar…_

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka había caminado lo más rápido que podía hacia su estudio en donde se dejo caer en su cómoda silla pero no había terminado de respirar cuando la puerta se abre dejando ver a un Darien sorprendido y extrañado

- Haruka…

- No Darien, me ha quedado claro- abriendo su laptop

- Mi amor, perdóname- acercándose a ella- No quise decir eso…

- Darien- viéndolo fijamente- Yo confió en ti y pensé que así pensaban de mi- luchando por no derramas una lagrima- Pero me equivoque

Unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la mujer, Darien sin poder evitarlo la atrae hacia él dándole un abrazo lleno de amor, ella llora y termina abrazándolo

- Perdóname, confió en ti- le dijo al oído- Confió en ti ciegamente

La mujer lo abrazo mas fuerte haciéndole ver que lo perdonaba. Poco a poco se separaron y Darien le limpio el pequeño rastro que dejaron las lágrimas de la mujer que le sonreía

- Te Amo- mirándolo fijamente

- Yo también te amo

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un dulce beso tranquilo y sin prisa, disfrutando de las caricias del otro

OoOoOoOoO

Las clases continuaron, Seya no había salido del salón, tan solo estaba sentado viendo hacia la nada, Taiki se acerco a el pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se preocupara, Serena entro con mejor humor y fue directo con su amigo

- Hola Sey- dijo alegremente la chica

- Hola- sin voltear a verla

La joven se extraño pues el pelinegro no le prestaba atención y su voz fue fría y sin emoción alguna

- Seya?- llamo sin mucho éxito- Acaso ya olvidaste que…

- No- interrumpió el joven volteando a verla- No

- Entonces?

- No es nada, no te preocupes- viendo a otra parte

- Seya, dime que es lo que te pasa- pidió la chica, sentándose

- En serio, no es nada

- Seya…

- Jóvenes silencio por favor… habrán su libro en la pagina 40…

Serena se volteo hacia el maestro muy intrigada del comportamiento de su amigo

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka tomo las llaves de su auto

- A donde va jovencita?- impidiéndole la salida

- Acaso tengo que pedir permiso?- siguiéndole el juego al pelinegro- Papa?

Al instante Haruka empieza a reírse al ver la cara de su novio y este la mira desconcertado y al ver que no paraba de reír se dirige hacia ella, en el acto la mujer empieza a alejarse y sale hacia el jardín y siguiéndola de cerca su novio. Después de haberle dado la vuelta a toda la manzana Haruka se tira en el pasto cansada de correr y tratando de recuperar un poco de aire. Darien se tira a su lado recuperando el aire gastado

- Corres rápido- hablo lento y pausado

La mujer solo sonrió ante esa mención, volteo a verlo y sonrió muy divertida al ver a su novio apunto de desfallecer

- No me digas que te cansaste- hablando tranquilamente

- Tu no?- viéndola inquisitoriamente

- No

- Como…

- Participe en el equipo de atletismo

- Y porque lo dejaste?

- Fueron muchas cosas- viendo hacia el cielo- Mis padres querían que estudiara algo estable, mi hermano no quería que haga ese deporte… solo Lita me apoyaba pero termine por salirme del equipo… no sin antes ganar unas cuantas competencias- volteando a verlo- No fue fácil- sonriendo levemente- No contaba con el apoyo de mis padres ni de mi hermano

- Porque no lo practicas nuevamente?- acariciando su mejilla

- No, ya no tengo tiempo para ello- sonriéndole

Darien se acerco más a ella dándole un beso

- Hagas lo que hagas siempre te apoyare… siempre

Ella lo beso con mucha alegría, ese pequeño beso iba profundizándose cada vez más pero se separaron para tomar aire y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron ambos al ver que Darien estaba encima de ella

- Se me hace tarde- dijo sonrojada

- Tarde para que?- haciéndose a un lado

- Iré a recoger a los niños al colegio

- Hoy fue su primer día?- ayudándola a levantarse

- Si

- Bueno tengo que arreglar unos detalles del viaje- caminado hacia la entrada- Te veré después de acuerdo?

La mujer solo asintió y le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios del pelinegro quien subió a su auto y salio de la residencia Tenou, ella hizo lo mismo

OoOoOoOoO

Las clases finalizaron Seya recogió sus cosas y salio, Serena intento seguirlo pero fue demasiado tarde pues los alumnos de otras clases empezaban a salir impidiéndoles el paso. El joven ya había llegado hasta la entrada del colegio cuando sintió que alguien se colgaba de su brazo

- No dejare que te vayas sin antes explicarme que es lo que te pasa- dijo la rubia mirándolo detenidamente y segura de lo que decía

- No es nada Serena- dijo el joven sin verla

- Como nos acoplaremos si tenemos diferencias

- Cuando estemos ahí será diferente, tan solo seremos otras personas… o no- volteando a verla- Usagi

- Porque…

- Seya

La rubia cayó al escuchar a su cuñada acercarse

- Ya estas listo Seya?

- Si

- Nos vemos más tarde Serena- hablando en voz baja

Ella solo asintió y su mirada entristeció por la forma en que la trato su joven amigo y se sube al auto que ya la estaba esperando

OoOoOoOoO

- Alguien puede explicarme que les pasa a esos dos?- pregunto una atónita Rei

Las demás jóvenes y Taiki negaron preocupados al ver la pequeña escena

- Bueno chicas nos vemos- anuncio Amy

- Antes de que se me olvide conseguí boletos para una competencia de canto- entregándole a cada una un boleto- Y me sobra uno- a Taiki

- Pero y Serena?

- Ella dudo que valla, le gusta pasar los fines de semana en su casa

- De acuerdo- aceptando los boletos- Y cuando es?

- Hoy, un amigo que esta en el medio me los consiguió- dijo Rei- Además con un poco de suerte podré interceptar a Usagi

- Quien es Usagi?- pregunto Taiki muy pensativo

- Una joven cantante con una extraordinaria voz, ella a sido la ganadora por 3 años consecutivos y este no será la excepción- dijo Rei fascinada

- Bueno me tengo que ir chicos, nos vemos mas tarde- se despide la pelinegra

- Yo igual nos vemos más tarde- se despide Amy

- Sucede algo Lita?

- No… solo me extraño el comportamiento de Seya

- Igual a mi, vamos que Haruka nos esta esperando

Subieron al auto de Haruka

- Y como les fue en su primer día de clases?- pregunto

- Muy bien- hablo Taiki- Obviamente lo que están viendo ya lo vimos

- Eres un presumido Taiki- hablo divertida Lita

- Que bueno que te gusto- sonriendo- Y tu Seya que te pareció?

- Bien

- Bien? Nada más eso?

- Si

- Que sucede Seya estas…

- No... No lo estoy y nunca lo eh estado

Tanto Taiki como Lita se quedaron extrañados

- Haru esta noche saldré con mis amigas

- No hay problema, puedo saber a donde van?

- A un concierto Taiki igual vendrá

- De acuerdo no hay problema

OoOoOoOoO

Serena llego a su casa y fue directo a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama triste y preocupada

- Que demonios te pasa Seya?

El tocar de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos y da el pase para que entre

- La comida ya esta lista- anuncio Michiru

- No tengo hambre

- Tienes que comer o no aguantaras hasta la noche- acercándose a ella- Vamos arriba

- De acuerdo, adelante enseguida iré

- Conste- saliendo de la habitación

OoOoOoOoO

Las cosas en la casa Tenou eran similares. Habían terminado de comer y cada quien empezó hacer sus actividades

- Princesa que le pasa a Seya?

- Eso me gustaría saber- viendo a su hermano- Y ahora?

- Jajaja Por que me conoces tan bien?- sonriéndole

- No por nada soy tu hermana- sonriendo divertida

- Invite a cenar a Setsuna- sonrojado

- Esa es una buena noticia- sonriéndole

- Esta noche no estaré y quiero que te cuides de acuerdo?-

- Oye se cuidarme perfectamente- haciéndole una gesto divertido

- Eso espero- dándole un beso en la frente

- Mejor cuídate y cuídala- guiñándole el ojo

OoOoOoOoO

El sol empezaba a ocultarse, Serena ya estaba lista al igual que Michiru, silenciosamente bajaron y salieron por la parte de atrás donde Brian ya las estaba esperando. Seya y Haruka salían de la residencia, Kouga también. El lugar de la competencia estaba abarrotado de gente, esperando a que abran para poder entrar, los participantes entraban por la puerta de atrás que estaba bien custodiada. Rei, Amy, Lita y Taiki estaban esperando entre la multitud

- En que…-

- En el mismo- sonriéndole

Serena simplemente sonrió y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta con una estrella y en medio estaba escrito Usagi, Michiru abre la puerta, Serena entra y observa el lugar, muy bonito, tenia una pequeña sala, y un gran tocador, un guardarropa y una pequeña cocina, obra de Michiru

- Te gusta?- pregunto viendo la cara de su prima

- Me encanta- sonrió- Gracias Michiru pero ya te dije que no hay necesidad de cambiarlo cada año- sentándose en un sillón- Y no quiero que lo cambies, este me agrada mucho

- De acuerdo, no lo cambiare- resignada- No me dirás que es lo que te pasa?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento

- Cada vez que dices eso, es porque en serio algo saldrá mal- preocupada

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka y Seya caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta con una estrella y en medio estaba escrito Fighter, entraron y era igual que la de Serena solo que con los gustos de Haruka

- Espero te guste, no soy muy buena decoradora

- Está bien, me gusta mucho- sonriéndole

- Me dirás que es lo que te pasa?- sentándose- Porque dudo que sean tus nervios

- Pronto lo sabrás- sin mirarla a ver

- Ah?- extrañada- A que te refieres?

- Ya te dije pronto lo sabrás- mirándola a ver- A parte tengo un mal presentimiento

- Dios!! No me agrada que digas eso- asustada y preocupada

OoOoOoOoO

- Que haces aquí?

- Vine a ver si querías ir a un concierto conmigo

- Concierto?

- Es tarde para ir a un concierto… Yaten

- Después te regresare a tu casa

- Además no me eh arreglado…

- Lo que te pongas siempre lucirás hermosa

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo tu ganas, espera un momento- hablo sonrojada

OoOoOoOoO

Las puertas del lugar del concierto se abrieron y la gente empezó a entrar y tomar su lugar, las chicas fueron hasta las primeras filas. Mina y Yaten llegaron y ocuparon asientos en la parte de en medio. Mientras tanto los participantes vocalizaban y se relajaban en sus respectivos camerinos, Serena ya estaba vestida y maquillada y solo permanecía sentada mirándose en el espejo

- Serena olvídate por un momento de ese presentimiento quieres?- dijo un poco molesta

- No puedo Michiru, tengo miedo- agachando la mirada- Tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

Tocan la puerta

- Adelante- dijo Michiru

- Solo pasaba para ver como…

- Michiru podrías dejarnos a solas?- sin mirar a las dos mujeres

- Claro- salio y cerró la puerta

- Que sucede Serena?- pregunto Haruka extrañada

- Necesito que me hagas un favor- mirándola

OoOoOoOoO

- Oye Rei y quien esa tal Usagi?- cuestiono Lita

- Es una chica muy talentosa y tiene una voz única, lleva ganando este concurso 3 años consecutivos- fascinada- Además lo impresionante es que es muy joven tiene nuestra edad- muy emocionada- Lo excitante de esto es que el año pasado un chico estuvo apunto de quitarle el primer lugar

- Un chico?- pregunto Amy

- Si, tiene nuestra edad igual

- Y que tiene el?- pregunto Lita interesada

- Tiene una hermosa voz, lo malo de esta competencia es que llevan mascaras y no puedes ver sus rostros- desanimada- Es por eso que será muy emocionante pues no sabemos cual será el ultimo veredicto del jurado

- Y si llega a ganar aquel chico ya no invitaras a la chica?- pregunto la castaña

- Desde un principio decidí invitarla a ella y así lo haré- decidida

OoOoOoOoO

- Y quien cantara o que?- pregunto Mina

- Es un concurso, pero los cantantes son muy prometedores

- Ya veo- pensativa

- Sucede algo?

- Ah?- mirándolo- Tengo una sensación extraña- observando a su alrededor

- Sensación?- extrañado

- Es que Serena… no sabes si ella vino con sus amigos?

- No… pero que tiene que ver tu pequeña hermana?

- Ella y yo íbamos a ser mellizas- sin dejar de ver a su alrededor- Pero me adelante y nací primero- dándose por vencida- Pero siempre nos une algo… es extraño pero puedo sentir lo mismo que siente ella y ella lo que siento yo- mirándolo- Si ya se, es extraño

- Y lo que sientes que es?- curioso

- Miedo, angustia, nervios

- Solo tranquilízate- Tomando su mano- Si quieres irte solo dímelo y nos iremos

- Gracias Yaten- sonrojada

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka caminaba entre las personas que estaba detrás del escenario y camino hacia un punto en el que podías ver a todo el público pero ellos a ti no, recorrió cada lugar con la mirada y vio a las amigas de Serena, a Taiki, Yaten con Mina pero sus ojos y su cuerpo se congelaron en una persona que jamás imagino encontrar ahí

- No puede ser- tapado su boca con sus manos

OoOoOoOoO

- Oye Michiru cual va a ser el orden que se va a seguir?

- Primero los duetos

- Bien

Alguien toca la puerta

- Adelante- arrebatándole la palabra a su prima- Seya…- Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

- No puedes estar aquí- impidiéndole el paso

- Solo quiero hablar con ella

- Si los descubren los descalificaran- sin ceder

- Michiru…

- No Usagi, esta vez no cederé- a Seya- Te pido que por favor te retires

- De acuerdo- a Serena- Gambatte… Usako

- Gambatte… Fighter- sonrojada

Salio y cerro la puerta y…

- Que te dijo?- extrañada

- Cuanto falta para que de comienzo?- evadiendo la mirada de su prima

- No evadas la pregunta

- Trajiste la mascara?

Michiru de mala gana le mostró una hermosa mascara blanca tornasol con plumas alrededor

- Perfecto- colocándosela e ignorando la cara de su prima

- Usagi…

- Ahora a meditar- tomando asiento

Michiru prefirió salir antes de poder entrar en completa histeria, Serena tan solo se quito la mascara y dejo ver sus hermosos ojos tristes

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka aun seguía en aquel lugar viendo fijamente a aquella persona, pero reacciono cuando el movió ligeramente su cabeza y parecía que la estaba viendo y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda haciéndola correr hacia los camerinos, llego hasta el de Usagi y lo abrió sin pedir permiso causando que la rubia se sobresaltara y la mirara a ver preocupada, la mujer estaba lívida por la sorpresa y era incapaz de decírselo a la joven que tenia enfrente

- Haru que paso?- preocupada

- Yo…

- Quienes están ahí?

La puerta se abre

- Que esta pasando aquí?- viendo a las dos mujeres

- Nada- respondió la rubia y miro a Haruka

- Yo…

- Esta aquí cierto?

Haruka aun no podía hablar y tan solo asintió esperando la reacción de la pequeña joven quien palideció al instante

- Usagi- tomando su mano- Tienes que concentrarte, de acuerdo… no permitas que tu miedo bloquee tus pensamientos pero sobre todo tus sentidos

- No puedo- bajando la cabeza

- Oye- levantando su mentón- Eres capaz de eso y mucho más- Tienes mi apoyo, el de tu prima… pero sobre todo tienes el de Seya

Serena la abraza fuerte, la mujer corresponde el gesto y Michiru sonríe levemente y se aclaro la garganta

- Dentro de 5 minutos será su turno- informo la joven

- Bien, me tengo que ir, respira hondo y profundo, de acuerdo?- sonriéndole

Serena tan solo asintió y vio como salía del camerino Haruka y sus nervios florecieron de nuevo

- Serena, tal vez lo que me dijiste cuando comenzaste con esto al fin allá llegado- dijo mirándola

- Tal vez… tal vez Michiru, pero…- volteándola a ver muy decidida- Continuare para lo que pase

- Esa es mi prima favorita- guiñándole el ojo- Ahora vayamos acercándonos

OoOoOoOoO

Seya solo estaba sentado con su mirada perdida y su mente en una sola persona. Haruka entro y le informo que pronto cantarían, pero no le hizo el menor caso y tubo que gritarle en su oído lo que molesto al chico

- Demonios!!! Haruka!!!

- Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?- molesta

- Pronto lo sabrás

- Odio que hagas eso… bueno empecemos a salir porque ya mero cantan

- De acuerdo

- Antes debo decirte algo muy importante

- Dime

OoOoOoOoO

Serena ya lista y observaba como un dueto hacia su trabajo, pero con muchos errores. A los pocos minutos llego Seya sin embargo ninguno volteo a verse, tenían la mirada fija en la pareja que estaba en el escenario.

Los espectadores les gritaban a sus cantantes favoritos… la canción término y se escucho la ovación del público.

El conductor apareció y le dio las gracias a la pareja

- Sin duda una gran pareja- viéndolos irse- Bueno como dije anteriormente esta fue la penúltima pareja!!!- espero a que los aplausos cedieran- Y me imagino que saben quienes son los que siguen no?- esto provoco los gritos del publico…

- Son ellos- dijo Rei emocionada

- Como ustedes lo pidieron!!!! Usagi!!!!!!! Y Fighter!!!!! Juntos a dueto!!!!!!! Como nunca lo imaginaron!!!!!!!

La gente empezó a gritar tanto hombres como mujeres, Mina incluida, las luces se apagaron y una melodía dulce y armoniosa se empezó a oír, en el centro del escenario estaban dos personas la luz estaban tenues pero el publico los reconoció, ella con un hermoso vestido blanco sencillo con pequeños destellos y el de traje, la gente no paraba de gritar pero cuando escucharon la voz dulce de la joven todos callaron…

_Usagi…_

_Cuando vivo sola  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras.  
En la sombra y entre lunces  
todo es negro para mi mirada  
Si tu no estás junto a mí . . .aquí. _

Tú  
en tu mundo  
separado del mio por un abismo.  
Oye  
llamame  
yo volaré  
a tu mundo lejano.

Por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
para vivirlo los dos.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo viviré.

_Fighter... _

_Cuando estás lejana  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras.  
Y yo sé que simpre estás ahí, ahí,  
una luna hecha para mí,  
siempre iluminada para mí,  
por mí, por mí, por mí . . . _

Por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
contigo yo viviré.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.  
Por ti volaré . . .

_Los dos...  
_

_Por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
contigo yo viviré. _

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.  
Por ti volaré . . .

Concluyeron la canción y el público volvió a gritar y a aplaudir enardecidamente, Rei, Lita, Amy gritaban como locas, Taiki aplaudía y veía fijamente a la joven y luego al joven, Yaten aplaudía y veía detenidamente al joven que saludaba muy contento a la gente, Mina aplaudía y gritaba pero miraba a la joven, Darien aplaudía y miraba a la joven quien sonreía y saludaba al público

- Guaaaauuuu!!!! Que voces!!!! Que voces tienen estos jóvenes!!!!! Gracias jóvenes por dar este gran cierre!!! Y ahora los solistas!!!!!!!!!...

Serena y Seya se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos

- Estuvo excelente- dijo emocionada Michiru

- Si, salio mejor que los ensayos- sonriendo

- Y que paso, los viste?

- Si, Rei esta aquí y mi… mi hermano también

- Por mi primo no me preocupo la que me preocupa es Rei, seguro buscara la oportunidad para interceptarnos a la salida

- Lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada

- Tu solo concéntrate en tu canción lo demás déjamelo a mi

OoOoOoOoO

- Estuviste espectacular- abrazándolo

- Jajaja Si estuvo mejor que el ensayo- tratando de soltarse

- Los viste?

- Si, jamás me imagine verlos ahí- preocupado- Estoy seguro que me reconocieron

- No lo creo- pensativa

- Cuando éramos más pequeños cantábamos en los festivales que hacían en la escuela… cuando termine con mi relación de años… la música se convirtió en mi refugio… solo me la pasaba tarareando o tocando la guitarra… mis hermanos me ayudaron a dejarlo pero volví a las andadas cuando mis padres fallecieron…- su mirada entristeció- y logre salir nuevamente… ahora solo lo hago por que me gusta

- Entonces porque no quieres que lo sepan?

- Porque lo primero que pensaran es que me estoy hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo como me lo recordó Yaten esta tarde

- Y que paso hoy en la escuela?- viéndolo fijamente

- Me di cuenta de algo- sonriendo- Es todo, pero pronto lo sabrás… muy pronto

OoOoOoOoO

La competencia continuaba eran 16 participantes, todavía faltaban 8 participantes, así que hicieron un receso

- Que les parece hasta ahora el concierto chicas?- pregunto Rei

- Muy bueno- opino Lita sonriente

- Fantástico- dijo Amy

- Sin duda los participantes son buenos- dijo Taiki pensativo

- Sucede algo?- pregunto Lita

- No- sonriendo- Mi imaginación juega conmigo es todo jajaja

OoOoOoOoO

- Que te parece el concurso?

- Excelente- sonriendo- Gracias por invitarme

- Al contrario gracias a ti por aceptar

OoOoOoOoO

- _Que extraño… los ojos de esa jovencita se me hacen conocidos_- muy pensativo-_ Me hubiera gustado que Haruka estuviera aquí así la mirada de todas estas mujeres no estuvieran sobre mi_- sonriendo-_ De hecho no estuviera aquí sino fuera porque es cosa del trabajo_

OoOoOoOoO

Seya estaba escuchando música, mientras Haruka escribía en su laptop, tratando de concentrarse pero le era imposible

- Dime algo Haru- observándola

- Que?- sin quitar la vista del ordenador

- Que te tiene tan nerviosa y preocupada?

- A que te refieres?- quitando la vista del ordenador y mirándolo

- Cuando entraste te note muy nerviosa y preocupada- acercándose a ella

Haruka bajo la mirada y se tapo el rostro con sus manos

- Él esta aquí

- Te refieres a Darien?- sorprendido

- Si

- Y porque esta reacción?- pregunto preocupado

- Porque…- levantándose- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión porque no le pude decir en donde iba a estar esta noche

- Discúlpame… si no te hubiera dicho…

- No digas eso… me gusto mucho que hayas pedido mi ayuda- sonriéndole

- Pero…

- De todas formas nos arreglamos, pero…- sonriendo- no se porque me puse así… reaccione estupidamente, voy a salir un momento

- Aja- sorprendido

OoOoOoOoO

En otro punto de la ciudad, en un restaurante lujoso disfrutaban de una tranquila y deliciosa cena, Kouga y Setsuna entablaron una buena comunicación desde que se conocieron y siempre tenían un tema del cual hablar, ambos se sentían bien en compañía del otro, no había presiones ni prisas, y eso les daba confianza…

- Entonces te quedaras con los chicos?

- Si, solo espero que no me hagan la vida imposible- con una gota en la cabeza

- Son buenos chicos

- Y no lo dudo, pero a veces son algo rebeldes, por las mañanas no me preocupo pues estarán en la escuela y en las tardes ya veré en que los entretendré

- Ya empezaron a ir a la escuela?

- Ya, aunque no se para que, porque ya mero serán vacaciones

- Es verdad- sonriendo

La comida llego y el ambiente siguió tranquilo y muy agradable para ambos, la comida termino y Kouga invito a Setsuna a pasar a la pista de baile, ella acepto… la melodía era lenta y suave.

En el lugar del concierto… en el camerino de Usagi… la joven estaba preparándose para cuando llegue su turno cuando entra Michiru

- Que sucede?- viéndola entrar agitada

- Te ves… hermosa- viéndola

- Ese no es el punto Michi que paso?

- Sin querer me entere del porque esta aquí mi querido primo

- Ah?

- Piensan contratarte para que vayas a cantar al hotel de EUU

- Que!!

- Tranquilízate yo me haré cargo…

- No michiru…

Tocan la puerta

- Adelante…- dijo la rubia- Que sucede Brian?

- Solo vengo a entregarle esto- extendiendo su mano- Con permiso

Brian salio y Serena se quedo viendo aquel papel doblado, lo abrió lentamente y vio una bonita caligrafía… su corazón se acelero y su mirada entristeció

- Que sucede?- pregunto su prima preocupada

- Nada- guardando el papel en su ropa- Ya mero es mi turno

OoOoOoOoO

Y era verdad el receso finalizo y solo quedaban 4 participantes por cantar, Serena salio de su camerino sin importarle que su prima la estuviera llamando, llego hasta el escenario donde cantaba un chico… no lo hacia al mal, pero su mirada estaba fija en el joven que todas las mujeres miraban, sonrió pero desvió su mirada al ver que aquel participante estaba observándola, ya había terminado su turno

- Se te ofrece algo?

- Eres muy hermosa- tomando su mano y besándola

- Ah?- sonrojándose- Disculpa pero estoy comprometida- retirando su mano

- Lo siento… pero no retiro lo que dije

Aquel participante le dio la espalda y se fue dejando a la joven rubia con un gran signo de interrogación a los pocos minutos llego Seya… muy guapo a su lado estaba Haruka llego hasta la altura donde ella estaba pero sin verla al igual que ella, ambos mantenían la mirada en la participante que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y el jurado no prestaba mucha atención

- Buena suerte… Fighter- dijo la rubia sin mirarlo

- Gracias Usako- aguantándose las ganas de mirarla

- Bien, gracias por participar- entro el conductor al escenario- Bueno ahora vayamos con el penúltimo participante!!!!- el publico comenzó a gritar- Si, si, lo han estado esperando y… -señalando hacia donde estaban Seya- Fighter!!!!!!!!!!!

El aplauso no se hizo esperar y cuando salio al escenario las jóvenes gritaban más, se acerco hasta el conductor

- Buenas noches Fighter

- Buenas noches- saludando al público

- Que tal Fighter como te ha ido? Ya tienes novia?

- Afortunadamente me ha ido muy bien y me gusta una persona pero no lo sabe- sonriendo

- Lastima jovencitas tendrán que esperar!! Que tema nos cantaras esta vez?

- Se titula "Todo Cambio" y se la dedico a esa persona especial

- Bien el escenario es todo tuyo!!!

El conductor salio del escenario, la gente estaba emocionada y los jueces volvían a mirar al escenario, Seya se preparo y empezó a escucharse la melodía. Serena se sentía triste al escucharlo decir eso, pero se extraño al ver que la veía de reojo

_Todo Cambio Cuando Te Vi,  
De Blanco Y Negro A Color Me Convertí  
Y Fue Tan Fácil Quererte Tanto,  
Algo Que No Imaginaba,  
Fue Entregarte Mi Amor Con Una Mirada,  
Todo Tembló Dentro De Mi,  
El Universo Escribió Que Fueras Para Mi,  
Y Fue Tan Fácil Quererte Tanto,  
Algo Que No Imaginaba, Fue Perderme En Tu Amor,  
Ciegamente Paso, Y Todo Tuyo Ya Soy,  
Antes Que Pase Mas Tiempo Contigo Amor,  
Tengo Que Decir Que: Eres El Amor De Mi Vida,  
Antes Que Te Ame Mas, Escucha Por Favor,  
Déjame Decir Que Todo Te Di!  
...Y No Hay Como Explicar Pero Menos Si Tu No Estas,  
Simplemente Así Lo Sentí, Cuando Te Vi.  
Me Sorprendió Todo De Ti  
Se Que No Es Fácil DECIR TE AMO  
Yo Tampoco Lo Esperaba,  
Pero Así Es El Amor,  
Simplemente Paso Y Todo Tuyo Ya Soy!!  
Antes Que Pase Mas Tiempo Contigo,  
Tengo Que Decir Que: Eres El Amor De Mí  
Vida, Antes Que Te Ame Mas, Escucha Por Favor  
Déjame Decir Que Todo Te Di...Y No Hay  
Como Explicar Pero Menos Si Tu No Estas,  
Simplemente Así Lo Sentí, Cuando Te Vi...  
Todo Cambio...Cuando Te Vi..._

La canción termino y la gente aplaudía y ovacionaba al joven. Serena se sentía triste y extrañada ante las pequeñas y fugaces miradas del joven había ella. Haruka al fin lo comprendió y Michiru comprobó su teoría.

El conductor le dio las gracias a Seya y anuncio a Usagi quien camino y al cruzarse con Fighter este rozo levemente su mano con la de ella causando que la chica se sonrojara

- Gauuuu!!! Cada año más hermosa

- Gracias, buenas noches público

- Y dinos Usagi tienes novio?

- No- sonriendo

- Bueno chicos ya saben y dinos que nos cantaras esta noche?

- Esta vez será un tema en ingles y se titula "I Wanna Be With You"

- Se la dedicas a alguien?

- A todo mi público

- Bien el escenario es todo tuyo

Las luces se apagaron y el público se mantenía a la expectativa y los jueces también. La melodía empezó y su hermosa voz deleito a todo el público

I try but I can't seem to get myself  
To think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth  
I taste the truth

We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more

Chorus  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you

So Ill hold you tonight  
Like I would if you were mine  
To hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (To feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

Repeat Chorus

Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?

Yeah  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeah)  
(I wanna be with you) I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeah  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you, yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you

La canción termino y el público estaba sorprendido por la magnifica voz que tenia aquella jovencita, los jueces fueron los primeros que aplaudieron y el publico los siguió, la joven saludaba y salía del escenario, su prima la rodeo con un fuerte abrazo pero no estaba del todo feliz pues aquel joven no estaba ahí, y no la escucho cantar.

El conductor llamo a todos los participantes a que pasen al escenario y se acomoden en una fila, Seya se coloco a un lado de ella

- Bueno el concierto a finalizado y los jueces están haciendo sus votos para el mejor dueto!!!!!

OoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la ciudad Kouga y Setsuna terminaban su velada y se dirigían a la casa de la mujer para finalizar esa hermosa noche. El auto se estaciono en una enorme mansión colocada cerca de la playa y no muy lejos de la mansión de los Tenou

- Hemos Llegado- estacionando el auto

Setsuna permanecía callada y mirando hacia el frente, era una mujer seria y no demostraba sus emociones pero sobretodo siempre tenia esa mirada cargada de tristeza

- Sucede algo?- pregunto Kouga preocupado

- No- mirándolo- Gracias por la cena

- Gracias a ti por aceptar- sonriendo

- Bueno nos vemos mañana?- pregunto mirándolo

- Claro si tu estas de acuerdo- sonriendo

- Me encantaría

Kouga se acerca despacio al rostro de la mujer y deposita un dulce y suave beso en su frente. Ella se sorprende pero al instante sonríe, baja del auto y entra a su casa, dejando muy sonriente a su compañero

OoOoOoOoO

- Bueno los jueces ya tienen listo sus votos- recibiendo un sobre- Y ya están en mis manos- a los participantes- Les deseo mucha suerte jóvenes- abriendo el sobre- Les recuerdo que este es de los duetos- leyendo- Y!!... El primerísimo lugar!!! E indiscutiblemente es para!!!!!! Usagi!!!!!!!! Y Fighter!!!!!!!!!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, toda la gente se levanto de su asiento y aplaudió a los dos jóvenes que saludaban al público muy sonrientes

- Felicidades chicos- recibiendo otro sobre- Bueno pueden volver a tomar su lugar en la fila- serio- Bien chicos, todos han hecho su mayor esfuerzo y puesto su entusiasmo en cada melodía, y todos deben considerarse ganadores pero solo uno será el gran triunfador o triunfadora, seguiremos la misma modalidad así que por favor pasen al frente Fighter, Usagi y Tuxedo

La gente estaba a la expectativa

- Bien… y el tercer lugar es para…- viendo el sobre- Tuxedo!!!!!!

La gente aplaudió discretamente

- Y el segundo lugar es para…- Fighter!!!!!!

El público se volvió a poner de pie

- Por supuesto el primer lugar y sin que nadie le quite el titulo por 4 vez consecutiva es la hermosa Usagi!!!!!

El público estaba muy emocionado, Rei aplaudía eufóricamente, al igual que toda la gente presente, a cada participante se le dio su reconocimiento y a Usagi le dieron una estatuilla de cristal y como tradición paso al frente para decir unas palabras

- Muchas gracias, este premio es gracias a toda la gente que me apoya y creyó en mí desde mi inicio, espero que esta noche haya sido de su agrado y se vayan satisfechos- paro, pues la gente la aplaudía más- Pero no deben olvidar a mis demás compañeros que también hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, espero verlos el próximo año querido publico!!!! Los amo!!!!!!! Y gracias!!!!!!

Los flashes de las cámaras no dejaban de sonar y la gente estaba eufórica, poco a poco los participantes salían del escenario los ganadores aun se quedaron en el escenario para las fotos del periódico y entrevistas. Haruka y Michiru observaban pendientes de las jóvenes estrellas. Michiru no perdía de vista a Rei quien estaba aun parada en su lugar al igual que sus amigos; Yaten y Mina esperaban que la gente saliera para que ellos igual lo hagan cuando esta vio a su hermano mayor

- Vaya hermanito desde cuando asistes a este tipo de eventos?- pregunto extrañada

- Mina?- volteándola a ver, asustado- Que… Que haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso

- Mejor dicho que haces tu aquí?

- Pues yo…- cayendo en la cuenta de la presencia de Yaten- Que haces con el?

- Eso no te importa y no me cambies la conversación

- Por cuestiones de trabajo

- Trabajo?

- No me creas sino quieres, pero solo por eso estoy aquí y si no te importa tengo que hacer mi trabajo- dando media vuelta

- Darien!- se levanto preocupada

- Nos vemos en la casa y mas vale que la lleves temprano sino te las veras conmigo- dijo sin detenerse

- Lo sabia- con una gota en la cabeza- Mejor vamonos Yaten

- Como digas- sonriéndole

Atrás del escenario

- Mina y Yaten se van, pero Hino y los demás siguen ahí- recorriendo con la mirada el lugar- No puede ser!!- Asustada- Haruka!!

La mencionada voltea a ver asustada

- Que sucede?

- Perdí de vista a tu novio!!!

- Que!!!!- asustada

Sin decir más empezó a caminar hacia el joven que estaba bajo su tutoría pero Michiru la detuvo antes de que los reporteros la vean

- No seas tonta!! Si esos reporteros te ven Darien descubrirá todo esto!!!

La mujer de cabellos color arena la miro muy nerviosa

- Entonces que hago, no puedo dejar solo a Seya

- Vete a los camerinos, yo me encargare de llevarlos ahí- guiñándole el ojo

- De acuerdo

Haruka se va directamente al camerino mientras Michiru les dice a los de la prensa que ya era todo por esa noche, los reporteros muy amables lo entendieron y dejaron pasar a los jóvenes

- Fighter a tu camerino y lo mismo va para ti Usagi- con voz de mando

- Que sucede?- en voz baja

- No preguntes y cámbiate rápido- dándole empujoncitos- Iré por ti en 5 minutos

- Y yo?- pregunto confundido Seya

- Tú igual y no hagas preguntas

Michiru se fue en otra dirección mientras Seya y Serena se fueron a sus respectivos camerinos, Serena se cambio rápido y guardo todas sus cosas pero no se quito su antifaz, en eso tocan la puerta pero se queda estática pues si hubiera sido su prima hubiera entrado, se apresuro a guardar sus cosas e iba a dar un paso cuando alguien la abraza por detrás y cubre su boca muy suavemente, ella se sorprende pero no voltea

- Vamos- cerca de su oído

- Por donde saldrás si ahí alguien del otro lado- hablo en voz baja

- De la misma manera por la que entre, bomboncito

- Ya te dije que no me llames así- con un puchero

- Oigan ustedes dos dejen sus niñerías y vamonos de aquí- dijo Michiru

Los jóvenes salieron y una camioneta ya estaba esperándolos sin pensaron subieron y se perdieron por la carretera

OoOoOoOoO

- Rei, me puedes decir que esperamos?- pregunto Lita algo fastidiada

- Ella debe salir por esa puerta- esperanzada

- Yo pienso que no lo hará- dijo la castaña

- Gracias por darme ánimos- le reclamo la pelinegra

- Soy realista, ella a horita debe estar en su casa y nosotras aquí paradas- con un poco de reproche en la voz

- Lita tiene razón- hablo la peliazul- No creo que sea muy tonta, además debe tener un montón de seguridad

- Además es tarde- completo Taiki muy preocupado

- Es verdad, Haruka nos matara- horrorizada- Mejor vamonos Rei

- Váyanse ustedes, yo no me iré sin antes hablar con ella

- Rei no seas…

- Váyanse no los necesito- gritando

- Pero…

- Váyanse!!

Sus amigos se quedaron quietos, sin embargo Lita tomo la mano de Taiki y la de Amy y empezaron a irse

- Lita no es buena idea dejarla sola- dijo Amy preocupada

- Ella así lo pidió y no pienso molestarla con mi presencia- hablo sin soltarlos

Amy volteo a ver a Taiki en busca de apoyo, pero este solo bajo la cabeza apenado

- Taiki di algo- suplico la chica

- Discúlpame Amy

- Ah?- se sorprendió la chica

Lita dejo de caminar y saco su celular

- Kamui ya viene- viendo a su amiga- Te aseguro que no le pasara nada y mañana estará en la escuela como siempre

- No lo se Lita

- Entiéndenos a nosotros también- hablo Taiki

- Tai- la castaña tomo su mano cariñosamente

- No podemos quedarnos más tiempo- hablo la castaña

- Pero… no entiendo?

Un auto negro se estaciono en frente de ellos, Lita subió al igual que Taiki, Amy lo pensó y entro

OoOoOoOoO

- Que sucedió Michiru?- pregunto la rubia preocupada

- Perdí de vista a Darien y supuse que había ido a buscarte

- Y porque iría a buscarme Darien?- pregunto extrañada

- Eso no lo se, pero por algo estaba ahí y ambas sabemos que no le gustan esos lugares

- Es verdad- pensando

- De cualquier forma nos enteraremos- guiñándole el ojo

- Haru tu sabias que iba a venir?- pregunto la joven

- No

- Estas bien Haru?

La joven no contesto estaba ensimismada y Michiru cambio la conversación rápidamente

- Ya llegamos, dejen las cosas aquí Brian se encargara de ponerlas en el auto de Haruka y las tuyas- refiriéndose a Serena- Vendré por ellas al rato

Se bajaron y Luna los recibió como si nada, entraron y se sentaron en la sala a platicar cuando hicieron acto de presencia los señores Tsukino y se sentaron a platicar con Michiru y Haruka, los jóvenes estaban platicando de sus cosas muy contentos cuando llego Mina e invito a pasar a Yaten que casi le da un infarto al ver a su tutora pero esta tan solo lo observo y medio sonrió, la pareja se puso a conversar con los dos jóvenes

- A donde fueron?- pregunto interesada la joven

- Te lo perdiste hermanita- hablo muy emocionada- Yaten muy amablemente me invito a un concierto que estuvo increíble

- Concierto de que?- pregunto el pelinegro

- Me parece que lo llevan haciendo cada año- hablo Yaten- Es una competencia de canto

- Ya veo- viéndolo fijamente- Y donde fue?

- En el auditorio de la ciudad

- Me hubiera gustado ir- sonriendo- Y quien gano? O como?

- Gano una chica que tiene una voz increíble y lleva ganando con este año 4 años consecutivos- dijo emocionada Mina

- Guauuu!- exclamo- El próximo año me llevas- a Seya- Si me llevas?- con ojitos de perrito muerto

- Claro bomboncito- sonriéndole

- No me llames así- dándole un pequeño golpe en su brazo

- Auch! Bombón eso duele- sobando su brazo

- Ni siquiera te di duro

- Buenas noches- saludo Darien con cara de fastidio

- Que paso hijo pudiste hablar con ella?- pregunto su padre esperanzado

- Lo siento padre, pero se me escapo- sentándose a lado de su novia y dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios

- Te lo advertí- dijo su padre un poco molesto- No nos queda mucho tiempo para el evento

- Lo se padre, lo se- con fastidio- Además podemos conseguir a otra cantante

- No te agrado?

- Por Dios padre!! Es una niña, como la edad de Serena es muy joven

- Disculpen pero creo que no todos entendemos lo que les preocupa, tal vez podamos ayudar- puntualizo Serena muy seria

- Le pedí a tu hermano que vaya al concurso de canto que cada año se celebra porque ahí hay una joven que tiene una voz privilegiada y le quiero ofrecer un contrato

- Un contrato?- preguntaron todos los que no sabían de lo que hablaban

- Si, para el restaurante que hay en el hotel de Estados Unidos, mucha gente nos ha pedido un poco más de ambiente y cuando escuche a esa joven me pareció ser la indicada para ese puesto

- Pero también había un chico

- Los chicos son más difíciles de manejar- informo su padre

- Es que no los has escuchado cantar juntos padre, ambas voces son privilegiadas me parece que no seria mala idea tomar en cuenta al chico

- Tal vez tenga razón cariño- hablo la señora Tsukino

- Tal vez- pensando- Me gustaría escucharlos cantar a ambos

- Porque no vas al festival de la escuela este año padre- dijo Serena muy segura de si

- Al festival de la escuela?

Sus padres estaban extrañados, Haruka estaba aterrada, Darien pensando, Michiru estaba pálida como la cera, Mina y Yaten tenían cara pensativa y Seya observaba a su bombón muy decidida

- Rei Hino es la que lo organiza y tiene pensado invitarla- intervino Seya

- Ya veo, seria buena idea- a Serena- Dile que también invite a aquel joven

- Se lo diré padre- sonriendo

- Bueno ya cenaron?- pregunto el señor Tsukino

- Con su permiso yo me retiro- dijo Yaten despidiéndose

- Bueno yo igual ya me retiro- a Darien- Te veo mañana- le da un pequeño beso- Te amo

- Descansa princesa, yo también te amo- acompañándola hasta la puerta

- Con su permiso yo me retiro estoy cansada- dijo Mina saliendo de la sala

- Y tu hija?- pregunto su madre

- Quieres acompañarnos a cenar Seya?- invito el señor Tsukino

- Si no es…

- Claro que no- intervino Selene- Vayan al jardín mientras preparan todo

Los jóvenes obedecieron sin embargo Michiru se iba a levantar pero sus tíos la detuvieron y se quedo platicando con ellos y en el jardín

- Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Seya mirando el cielo estrellado

- Si, creo que llego la hora- sonriendo y mirándolo- Gracias por apoyarme

- Para eso estoy bomboncito

- No me llames así Sey- con un puchero

- Dime algo- sin quitar la vista de las estrellas

- Dime- mirándolo extrañada

- Que pasara cuando se den cuenta de nuestro secreto?

- Lo mas seguro es que no lo aceptaran- mirando las estrellas- Y nos darán las espalda

- Yo estaré contigo- tomando su mano- Y jamás te dejare sola

- Lo mismo digo, se que tus hermanos no lo aceptaran pero aquí estaré para apoyarte- mirándolo

- Serena Amelia Tsukino Chiba… Seya Kou- venia molesta Michiru

- Oho a dicho mi nombre completo y eso solo significa que…

- Esta enojada- termino Seya

- En que demonios están pensando- histérica- Saben en el lió que se han metido

- Michiru ya es tiempo que lo sepan- dijo la joven tranquila y serena

- Lo mismo digo además Yaten esta sospechando- muy tranquilo

- De acuerdo- tranquilizándose- Hablare con Hino

- No- sentencio la joven

- Pero…- sorprendida la joven de cabellos aguamarina

- Será una sorpresa

- Que tienes en mente- viéndola fijamente

- Ya lo veras, pero antes vamos a comer algo

Entraron y disfrutaron de una cena muy agradable. Ese día había concluido con muchas emociones, sentimientos nuevos, sueños ocultos, revelaciones y una hermosa canción para esa persona especial…

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado este capitulo porque me costo mucho trabajo TT y gomen por tardar tanto en actualizar les agradesco su apoyo... y les voy a dejar mi correo por si me quieren agregar a su msn me despido y espero sea de su agrado, no olviden sus reviews!!!!! los amo!!!!!!! _**

**_AIKONADESIKO-USAKO_**


	9. Confianza

**_Ohayo!!!! aqui otro capitulo más de mi fic espero les guste. _**

**_Sailor Moon no me pertenece, tan solo son una fan mas de este grandioso anime._**

**_Ahora a leer!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 9.- Confianza **

El mes de noviembre esta por concluir y todo había estado normal, Serena y Seya pasaban mas tiempo junto pues tenían tareas de equipo el que no estaba muy contento era Michel quien solo los veía. Taiki y Amy se la pasaban en la biblioteca estudiando, y a la vez platicaban de diferentes cosas para ir conociéndose más. Lita le gustaba estudiar sola, pero los trabajos de equipo los hacia con Michel. Rei estaba súper estresada y mal humorada por lo del festival escolar. Yaten le hacia la vida imposible a la pobre de Mina quien solo se la pasaba evitándolo todo el mes. Darien y Haruka viajaban después de la presentación del festival escolar, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa pues no sabe como reaccionara su novio, las cosas estaban perfectas entre ellos, cada día había algo nuevo, una sorpresa, una nueva palabra, una nueva caricia. Kouga frecuentaba el hospital general de Tokio y las cosas iban viento en popa para el, pues Setsuna le estaba correspondiendo a su ritmo pues no quería que todo pasara rápido, sino que todo a su ritmo. Michiru había pedido permiso a sus padres para quedarse un tiempo más y se le fue concedido.

Los exámenes habían terminado, Amy y Taiki habían sacado la calificación más alta, siguiéndoles de cerca Serena y Seya, después Lita y Michel y de último Rei que había conseguido pasarlas todas con mejores calificaciones que el año pasado, y ahora estaba dedicada 100 al festival

- Y como vas con el festival?- pregunto la castaña sentándose a su lado

- Bien, pero todavía no consigo hablar con Usagi- desanimada

Serena y Seya se miraron de reojo y observaban como sus amigos le daban palabras de aliento, Seya tomo la mano de Serena por debajo de la mesa para demostrarle su apoyo ella asintió sonriente y tomo la palabra

- Te ayudare a contactarla

- Que!!- exclamaron todos

- Como harás eso Serena?- pregunto la pelinegra muy sorprendida

- Brian puede hacerme el favor

- Pero…- empezó Lita

- Además ese otro joven podría venir- intervino la rubia

- Como lo sabes si no fuiste?- pregunto Taiki intrigado

- Jajaja Vamos Taiki para eso existe el periódico- dijo la rubia- Dicen que ese joven canta impresionantemente bien, no veo el porque no invitarlo también

- Me parece buena idea, porque no lo consideras Rei?- pregunto la castaña

- Además para que yo los escuche cantar- dijo alegre la rubia

- Oye Sere, esa que viene no es tu prima?- pregunto la castaña viendo hacia la entrada del establecimiento

La rubia volteo a ver y efectivamente su prima se acercaba a ellos

- Hola Michi, sucede algo?- pegunto la chica sonriente

- Algo así- viendo a los demás

- Mira te presento a Amy, Lita, Rei, Taiki y Seya- sus amigos levantaron la mano a su mención

- Un gusto, chicos- a Serena- Vamonos- a Seya- Por cierto Haruka te busca

- Bueno chicas nos vemos- a Seya- Vamos te alcanzo- a los demás- y yo me encargo de eso

Los jóvenes salieron y subieron a la camioneta dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos

OoOoOoOoO

- Se la creyeron?- cuestiono la joven de cabellera aguamarina

- Si- asistió pensativa

- Que sucede bomboncito?

- No me llames así, Seya!!- dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo

- Auch!! Eso duele- con un puchero

- Pues no me llames así

- Que es lo que te inquieta?- pregunta Michiru con una gran gota en la cabeza

- No se, tengo un presentimiento

- No de nuevo Serena, tus presentimientos me estresan

- Últimamente siento que alguien me vigila- viendo hacia la calle

- Se lo has mencionado a Darien?- pregunto la joven

- No, no quiero dar una falsa alarma además, no estoy sola, o esta Brian o Seya

- Al que buscan es a mi, no a ti- opino el pelinegro muy pensativo

- Seya eso ya…- empezó la joven

- No, nunca terminara- sentencio el joven

- Ya llegamos- anuncio Michiru para cambiar la conversación

Seya se bajo lo mas rápido y entro a la residencia Tsukino, Serena bajo lo más rápido que pudo y lo siguió, Michiru bajo y observo a su alrededor y luego a Seya quien caminaba rápido sin detenerse ante el llamado de su amiga

- Seya!!!- logrando alcanzarlo y tomo del brazo para que se detuviera- Seya- volvió a repetir sin mucho éxito

- Si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi tutora- hablo sin mirarla

- Seya yo…

- Te he ahorrado tu búsqueda- estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la biblioteca y miro fijamente a los jóvenes que estaban raros- Sucede algo?

- No- hablo rápidamente Seya- Para que me llamaste?

- Están seguros de lo que hacen?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de la joven que estaba cabizbaja- Porque parece…

- Amor ya esta servida la comida- interrumpió Darien abrazando por detrás a su novia

- Enseguida iremos mi amor

Darien asintió y se fue al comedor, Haruka seguía mirando a los dos jóvenes que seguían parados en el vestíbulo

- Luego hablaremos con más calma, vamos a comer

Ella empezó a caminar más sin embargo ellos no lo hicieron y se percato de eso

- Que sucede?

Seya levemente empujo a Serena para que comenzara a caminar y ella lo hizo por inercia sin embargo el joven no se movió

- Anda Seya o se enfriara

- Discúlpame, pero no tengo apetito

Y salio corriendo… Serena lo iba a seguir cuando Haruka la detiene

- Suéltame, por favor

- No, no lo haré

- Que?- sorprendida

- Deja que este solo, después hablaras con el- conduciéndola hacia el comedor

- No!! Necesito hablar con el!!

- Serena, lo conozco perfectamente, deja que este solo y luego hablaras con el, ahora a comer

Serena entro al comedor sin muchas ganas y la iba a seguir Haruka cuando…

- Tenou

- Ah?- volteándose a ver quien la había llamado y vio a Michiru- Que se te ofrece?

- El que seas novia de mi primo no quiere decir que puedes impedirle cosas a su hermana- mirándola tratando de intimidarla

- Quieres intimidarme?- sin quitarle los ojos de encima- No lo conseguirás- logrando intimidar a la joven- Con permiso

Haruka entro con paso decidido al comedor y tomo asiento a lado de su novio, Michiru se quedo parada observándola y molesta consigo misma se fue a su habitación

OoOoOoOoO

En el parque #10 el joven de hermosos zafiros estaba sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, tratando de pensar y reflexionar

_- Debo alejarme de ella… o podrían lastimarla… y eso jamás me lo perdonaría, terminado el festival de la escuela me regresare a Inglaterra… Lo haré sin que Haruka ni mis hermanos lo sepan sino no me dejaran irme…_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de alguien, se paro y observo cada parte del parque pero no vio a nadie así que decidió regresar a la residencia Tsukino sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido o al menos eso pareció pues en cuanto pudo se guardo detrás de un arbusto y pudo ver a Diamante que lo buscaba extrañado, salio de su escondite a espaldas de Diamante

- Se te perdió algo?

- Que?- volteándose bruscamente

- Bueno y para que me sigues, Diamante?- sin quitarle la vista de los ojos

- Es mi trabajo lo olvidas?- haciendo lo mismo que el

- Normalmente los reporteros se acercan con un camarógrafo

- Estas en lo correcto, pero esta vez quise venir solo

- Y bien?

- Serena es tu novia?

- Y si hacia es que harás?

- Te diré que tengas mucho cuidado, porque ella es mía

- Mejor ten cuidado o no responderé si te acercas a ella

Kamui observaba no muy lejos de ahí, por cualquier cosas que se ofrezca

- Cuídate Kou porque juro que ella será mía

Diamante se fue bastante molesto, Seya solo observaba como se alejaba cuando alguien toco su hombro y giro bruscamente

- Kamui!! Me asustaste!!- tocándose su corazón

- Perdóneme joven, pero esa persona me da mala espina- observando hacia donde se fue Diamante

- Lo mismo digo… por cierto necesito que me ayudes con algo

- Lo que quiera joven

OoOoOoOoO

- Oigan chicas, no creen que Serena y Seya pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?- pregunto la pelinegra muy pensativa

- Así también lo veo, y no solo nosotros sino también Michel- comento la castaña

- Cuando se ira?- pregunto el castaño

- Después del festival y me ha comentado si Serena no lo tomo en serio- triste y pensativa

- Hay muchas cosas que ella no nos ha comentado y no se porque- dijo indignada- Es que acaso ya no nos tiene confianza?- pregunto a sus amigos

- No lo se, pero me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Amy

- Yo no lo veo así- hablo la castaña observando a sus amigas

- Yo tampoco- opino el castaño

- Que?- dijeron al unísono

- Ustedes apoyan al chico, pero se han puesto en el lugar de ella?- cuestiono el castaño y sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de las jóvenes- Su mirada me dice que no… y es que mi hermano tan solo la esta distrayendo para que aunque sea por un momento olvide que la persona que más aprecia se va

- Como lo sabes?- cuestiono impresionada la pelinegra

- Mi hermano aun me tiene confianza y sabe que no lo juzgare sin antes saber los motivos y lo apoyare

- Seya es un chico que a sufrido mucho- hablo la castaña- Tal vez también busco un poco de alegría y Serena es la chica indicada

- Porque que le paso?- pregunto la peliazul

- Lo siento chicas pero eso no se los puedo decir- dijo la castaña- Seya nos lo pidió, cuando este listo el se los dirá- sonriendo

- Lo entendemos Lita, no te preocupes- dijo Amy sonriendo

- Bueno chicas ya me retiro, es tarde- anuncio la pelinegra- Nos vemos mañana?

- Si, porque no van a mi casa?- dijo Lita

- Claro, ahí estaré- se despidió y salio del establecimiento

- Te llevamos Amy?- ofreció la castaña

- Si no es molestia- sonriendo

- Para nada

OoOoOoOoO

Después de comer, los adultos se quedaron a platicar, Serena subió a su habitación muy preocupada pues Seya aun no había regresado, se tumbo en su cama y recordó que dentro de poco su ex novio se iría, su mirada entristeció y lagrimas empezaban a salir por esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, tocaron la puerta pero no contesto solo se giro para darle la espalda a la persona que entraría, Haruka abrió un poco la puerta…

- Serena puedo pasar?- viendo la espalda de la chica

Sin embargo esta no contesto, la mujer paso y cerro la puerta, se sentó al borde de la cama

- Serena yo…

Pero se vio en vuelta por los brazos de la joven quien se soltó a llorar, la mujer solo correspondió el abrazo y la abrazo maternalmente

- Llora bonita… llora… sácalo…- acariciando su cabello

OoOoOoOoO

Michiru bajo en busca de su hermano quien estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro tranquilamente

- Darien?

- Dime- alzando su vista a la joven

- Podemos hablar?

- Claro de que quieres hablar?- pregunto cerrando y dejando a un lado su libro

- Es sobre Tenou

- Haruka- corrigió- Llámala por su nombre y dime porque no te simpatiza

- Porque se cree mucho, piensa que puede mandar y hacer lo que se le venga en gana

- Oye cálmate y te pido que te dirijas a ella con respeto

- Te tiene bien ciego- molesta- No te das cuenta como trata a tu hermana?

- Si, la trata como si fuera su hija, porque?

- La trata como si tuviera derecho sobre ella- enojada

- No se a que te refieres, estas demasiado alterada hoy- comenzando a perder la paciencia

- Pues no me iré hasta que me respondas lo que te pregunte

Pero Darien ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la puerta ignorando los gritos de la joven quien gritaba histérica, cerro la puerta y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermanita y la entreabrió iba a hablar cuando escucho que alguien lloraba y escucho la voz de su novia y vio que abrazaba maternalmente a su hermanita y la estaba consolando como una madre a su hijo, cerro con cuidado la puerta y sonrió para si mismo

- _Ahí Michiru estas celosa de ella_

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando esta entrando Mina

- Hola princesa- dándole un beso- Como te fue?

- Bien al fin estoy libre, ahora tan solo voy para preparar el dichoso festival

- No será el mismo día que el de Serena verdad?

- No el mió es antes- sonriendo

- Ah bien

- Que es eso?- escuchando lo gritos en la biblioteca

- Es tu querida prima- con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

- Y que le pasa?

- Tiene celos de mi novia

Mina tardo en analizar eso y se rió a carcajada abierta cuando lo hubo analizado, Darien la observo con una gota en la cabeza, Michiru salio hecha una furia

- Te ríes de mi?

- Pues no- aguantando su risa

- Y tu, a quien le crees?- refiriéndose a Darien

- Michiru cálmate quieres- dijo la rubia

- Tu cállate Carola!!!

- Basta Michiru!!!- en lo alto de las escaleras estaba Serena parada muy molesta- La única que puede llamar por su segundo nombre a mi hermana soy yo y nadie más

Michiru se callo y observaba bajar a su prima muy molesta, pero detrás de ella iba esa mujer que no soportaba y su enojo aumento

- Tu… no se que haces aquí- señalándola

- Mi amor, ya me retiro- ignorando por completo a la joven

- Ve con cuidado- acercándose a ella e ignorando a su prima

- Si, te llamare en cuanto llegue

Se despidieron con un beso y Haruka empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta pero Michiru la tomo del brazo sin embargo Darien se interpuso molesto

- Compórtate Michiru o le hablare a mi tío para que vea cual es el comportamiento de la niña de sus ojos- tomándola por el brazo- Y te pido… no, te ordeno que no molestes a Mi novia

- Tú no me puedes ordenar nada

- Tal vez el no, pero yo si Vicky- Sheishiru estaban entrando y de su brazo estaba la elegante Selene

- Tío- susurro la joven apenada

- Ven

La chica lo siguió sin replicar hacia la biblioteca, Selene miro a los presentes

- Mina ya cenaste?- sonriéndole

- Ya mami, si me disculpan me iré a descansar

- Y tu cariño?- refiriéndose a Serena

- No, pero no tengo hambre mami, solo quiero descansar- sonriéndole

- De acuerdo y ustedes?- refiriéndose a la pareja

- Yo ya me iba Selene, iré a ver al pequeño Seya- sonriéndole

- Yo la acompañare- dijo Darien

- Pero…

- Regresare en un rato madre

Tomo a la mano de su novia y ambos salieron de la casa, las jóvenes subieron a su habitación respectivamente y Selene fue al comedor para comer algo. Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

- Vicky que es lo que te pasa?- sentándose en un sillón

Pero la chica no hablaba solo mantenía su cabeza agachada

- Porque no te simpatiza?

- Que es perfecta- hablo sin levantar su cabeza

- Como?- sin entender

- Es perfecta…- levantando su rostro- Es muy diferente a las otras chicas, ella es segura de si misma… es elegante… madura y lo importante es que quiere a Serena!!- llorando- Pero no quiero aceptarlo!!!!

- Michi- abrazándola- Michi es hora de que madures, tu primo ha elegido a esa mujer perfecta y ella esta muy enamorada de el, ambos lo están, porque no dejas que haga su vida, cada quien es dueño de su vida… preocúpate de tu vida Michi- levantando su mentón- Debemos respetar la vida de los demás, esa mujer no se ha metido contigo ella te respeta y me parece que debe recibir el mismo respeto- viéndola y regalándole una tierna sonrisa- Ve a tu habitación y reflexiónalo Michiru

La joven asintió y salio de esa habitación sin decir una palabra, al poco rato entra Selene y detrás de ella entra Zafiro

- Buenas noches Sheishiru

- Buenas noches Zafiro que te trae por aquí?

- Traigo una invitación para la cena de navidad en donde estarán todos los empresarios- entregándosela

- Ese es el día no?

- Así es- con un tono melancólico

- Zafiro, así tiene que ser- hablo Selene- Te encargo a mis pequeñas

- Ten pos seguro que así lo haré- sonriendo pero a la vez triste

- Quiero que ese día estés cerca de la casa, alertes a Brian y a todos los demás

- Así lo haré Sheishiru… así lo haré

OoOoOoOoO

- Mi amor estoy bien, no había necesidad de que vinieras- sonriéndole

- Disculpa el comportamiento de mi prima, su carácter suele ser muy difícil- sonriendo- No es la primera vez que lo hace, lo ha hecho con…

Pero callo al estar apunto de mencionar a las que fueron sus novias, Haruka lo supo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le sonrió

- Sabes… desde hace tiempo llevo un pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza- mirándolo a los ojos

- Dime de que se trata- sonriéndole y mirándola a los ojos

- No se porque tuve este pensamiento- mirando las estrellas- Te enojarías conmigo si te guardara un secreto?- mirándolo a los ojos

- De pende cual haya sido el secreto- sonriendo- Y cual fue el motivo por el que no me lo pudiste decir

- Ya veo

- Porque me lo preguntas? Acaso tienes un secreto?

- Si amor, tengo un secreto- bajando su mirada- Pero no puedo decírtelo todavía, pronto lo sabrás pero quiero que me perdones por habértelo ocultado, pero debía guardar el secreto porque…

Pero no continúo al sentir los labios de su novio sobre los de ella

- Esperare a que ese momento llegue mi amor

- Gracias, Te amo

- Y yo a ti princesa

OoOoOoOoO

Serena estaba en su balcón observando las estrellas, sus pensamientos estaban en una sola persona, en el dueño de esos hermosos zafiros, su mirada entristeció y eso no paso desapercibido para su hermana mayor que la observaba desde su balcón

- Serena?

La mencionada la volteo a ver y rápidamente cambio su expresión

- Dime Mina

- Porque estas tan preocupada?

- Mina, me perdonarías si te guardara un secreto?

- Sere, cada persona guarda un secreto- sonriendo- no es malo…

- Yo lo he guardado durante 4 años… pero pronto se descubrirá, pero no quiero que pierdas la confianza que te tengo

- No Sere nunca la perderé- preocupada

- Y Darien lo entenderá?- apunto de llorar

- Serena…- sonriéndole- Estoy segura de que lo hará- guiñándole un ojo- Te apoyare hermanita… siempre te apoyare

- Gracias Mina- sonriendo

- Ahora metámonos que esta empezando hacer frió

- Si

Las jóvenes cerraron la ventana y apagaron la luz para meterse en la cama y soñar cada quien con la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos

OoOoOoOoO

En la casa de los Tenou, Kouga ya había llegado y se sentó con los únicos que estaban en aquella casa

- Y su hermano?- al mayor de ellos

- No se, la ultima vez que lo vi se fue con Serena- encogiendo los hombros

- Y Haruka?

- Debe estar con Darien- informo Lita

- Y…

En ese momento escucharon el abrir y el cerrar de una puerta pero no escucharon pasos por lo que Kouga se levanto rápido y se asomo para ver quien era y vio parado al más pequeño de los hermanos Kou sin embargo no se movía

- Seya?- llamo

- Buenas noches- dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- Espera

Seya detuvo sus pasos

- Que te sucede?

Sin embargo Seya no volteo y empezó a avanzar sin importarle los gritos de Yaten

- Ese niño va de mal en peor- molesto

- Yaten- tono de advertencia

- No lo defenderás verdad Taiki- mirándolo inquisitoriamente

Taiki no le respondió solo lo ignoro y comenzó a subir cuando la puerta se abrió y todos se callaron

- Porque tanto escándalo?

- Tu hijo y sus cosas- respondió con enfado Yaten

- Mi…- a Kouga- Que le paso?

- Nada, princesa… solo que necesita estar solo

- Si lo imagino- suspirando- Vamos a cenar

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, pero sin protestar fueron al comedor a terminar de cenar, mientras tanto en la habitación de Seya estaba Taiki

- Que sucede Seya?- pregunto tomando asiento en una pequeña silla

- Son tantas cosas- sin mirarlo

- Tenemos toda la noche

- Ah?- volteándolo a ver- Acaso Yaten te pidió que hagas esto?

- No Seya, nadie me pidió que haga esto, lo hago porque me preocupo por ti- acercándose a el- Dime que es lo que te pasa

- Los extraño… los extraño

Taiki abrazo a su hermano quien aun no superaba la pérdida de sus padres y todos los cambios que surgieron después de lo sucedido, ya más tranquilo Seya hablo con Taiki

- Taiki te enojarías conmigo si te enteraras de un secreto mió?

- Pues…- pensando y viéndolo fijamente- Me enojaría que otra persona me lo dijera y no tú, pensaría que ya no me tienes confianza

- Entonces te pido que me escuches- cerrando las ventanas y la puerta

- Porque tanto misterio?

- Es que es importante y no debe salir de aquí Taiki- serio

- Lo prometo Seya no se lo diré a nadie

- Recuerdas que fuiste a un concierto?

- Si… pero que tiene eso que ver

- Mucho Taiki… demasiado diría yo- fue hasta su guardarropa y saco una caja se sentó en su cama y la abrió- No reconoces esto?- poniéndose el antifaz

Taiki se sorprendió mucho al verlo

- No… no puede ser- tapándose la boca- Tu eres… Fighter

- Así es Taiki- quitándole el antifaz

- Pero… como?

- Mucho antes que nuestros padres fallecieran- dijo cerrando la caja- Me inscribí a ese concurso…

- Pero… como? Como lo hiciste sin que nos diéramos cuenta?- bastante sorprendido

- Nuestra madre lo sabia… ella me acompañaba y me apoyaba- mirándolo- Cuando fallecieron ustedes pensaron que la música me estaba matando pero… es todo lo contrario… la música me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante… a pesar de vivir ahora aquí lograron contactarme y fue por eso que volví a concursar- con una leve sonrisa- Además ahí encontré a una persona especial

- Supongo que esa persona es Usagi no?

- Si… así es, ella a si otro de mis motivos para salir adelante

- Todo esta bien Seya, mientras no te enamores de esa chica

- No te preocupes, no lo haré

- Bueno ahora será mejor que descanses, mañana será otro día- caminando hacia la puerta

- Taiki

El castaño se detuvo y giro pero su joven hermano lo estrecho en un abrazo reconfortante

- Muchas gracias por escucharme- hablo el joven

- No gracias a ti, por confiar en mi- correspondiendo el abrazo

Se separaron, el castaño salio y Seya no supo si se sentía feliz o triste, abrió la ventana que daba para su balcón y dejo que la suave brisa moviera sus cabellos su vista se poso en una hermosa luna creciente, y la imagen de una joven de cabellos dorados aparecía en su mente

- _Discúlpame Serena… pero tiene que ser así, o jamás podré olvidarte… pronto Yaten sabrá la verdad y temo que nunca me perdonara como tampoco me escuchara_

OoOoOoOoO

En las afueras de la ciudad en la parte Sur en una enorme casa, un hombre estaba sentado y bebía una copa de vino

- Como van las cosas?

- Todo en orden

- Y Sobaru?

- No lo se señor, no lo hemos localizado

- La invitación ya llego… quiero que empieces a armar todo, Diamante

- Claro señor, así lo haré- haciendo una reverencia- Con su permiso

El día termino, normal, el festival era al día siguiente, Rei estaba súper nerviosa pues Serena no le había asegurado nada. Todos estaban nerviosos sin mencionar que algo inesperado sucederá

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo, bueno espero les haya gustado, se que muchas quieren ver mas accion entre Serena y Seya pero pronto habra mas de ellos esto aun es el principio y mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar TT la escuela me abosorbio mucho y otros asuntillos personales... en fin nos vemos muy pronto y no olviden dejar reviews!!!_**

**_Muchas gracias por el apoyo!!!! _**


	10. Festival

**_Ohayo!!!! de nuevo!!!! silogre terminar este capitulo asi que lo subi de una vez y sin mas a leer!!!!!!_ **

* * *

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 10.- Festival **

El ultimo día de noviembre amaneció frió, ya era algo tarde y la rubia todavía seguía en su cama, todos ya estaban desayunando sin embargo ella no estaba durmiendo solo estaba acostada con la mirada perdida en la nada, empezó a levantarse muy lentamente y tomo asiento en su tocador y observo su reflejo, suspiro y se metió al baño para darse una ducha relajante, mientras tanto en el comedor

- Y Serena?- pregunto Darien

- Aun no ha bajado, cariño- dijo Selene- A que hora saldrá su vuelo?

- A las 12

- Te dará tiempo?- pregunto Sheishiru

- Si, el festival de Serena comienza temprano

- Cuando regresas?- pregunto Mina

- Todavía no me voy y ya quieres que regrese?- abrazándola

- Te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo también princesa, pero debo ir para una junta muy importante y poner en orden la empresa- levantando su barbilla- Apenas termine regresare para Navidad, lo prometo

El timbre sonó y poco después entro Luna informando de la llegada de Michel, todos se sorprendieron por el contrario Darien se levanto y salio del comedor y se dirigió al vestíbulo

- Buenos días Michel- saludo Darien

- Buenos días Darien, disculpa por venir tan temprano

- No hay problema, y bien?

- Me iré con ustedes

- Perfecto

- Nos iremos a las 12 después del festival

- Ok, esta Serena?

- Si, pero aun no baja, si quieres la puedes esperar en el jardín

- Bueno… esta bien

Michel salio al jardín y Darien subió a buscar a su hermana quien estaba terminando de peinarse cuando tocaron la puerta

- Adelante

- Buenos días dormilona

- Buenos días hermano- con una gota en la cabeza- Se te ofrece algo?

- Solo…

- Buenos días

Una voz familiar los interrumpió

- Amor!!- sorprendido

- Buenos días Haru- sonriendo

- Buenos días linda, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Espérame unos minutos, iré a tomar un poco de fresco y luego hablamos

- Claro

La rubia bajo y saludo a la familia para luego salir al jardín, camino hasta llegar a un hermoso árbol de cerezo pero algo la detuvo

- No… Michel- sorprendida

- Hola princesa- sonriéndole

- Que… que haces aquí?- sin salir de su asombro

- Solo vine a despedirme

- Que??

- Esta misma noche me iré- acercándose a ella

- Ya veo… Michel yo…

No pudo continuar al sentir un calido beso sobre sus labios, beso que correspondió y al mismo tiempo salían lagrimas de tristeza de su hermosos ojos azules, beso que alguien observo y se dio la vuelta muy triste. Se separaron pero ella lo abrazo

- No quiero que te vayas- llorando

- Princesa…- abrazándola mas fuerte

- Te voy a extrañar mucho

- Yo también hermosa… yo también

OoOoOoOoO

Haruka platica con Darien, cuando vieron pasar a Seya un poco raro, Haruka lo siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió de vista a los pocos minutos entra Serena seguida de Michel

- De que quieres hablar Haru?

- Yo…- viéndolos extrañada y se volteo hacia su novio- Podrían dejarnos hablar a solas por favor

- Claro amor- a Michel- Ven tenemos que hablar de algo importante

Las dos mujeres se quedaron observándolos hasta que se perdieron, Haruka fue la primera en quitar la vista por donde se habían perdido

- Serena, estas segura de lo que harán?

- Si, tan segura como de verlo partir- apunto de llorar- Además ya es hora de que se enteren

- Bien, has todo lo posible por atrasarte, yo los llevare

- De acuerdo- guiñándole un ojo

- Por cierto has visto a Seya?- pregunto mirándola detenidamente

- A Seya?- extrañada- Pues esta aquí?

- Si, pero hace rato que no lo veo

- Que??- preocupada- Tengo que encontrarlo

Salio muy preocupada hacia el jardín, Haruka se quedo parada

- _Esa niña no sea dado cuenta_- sonriendo

Serena volvió a salir al jardín y sin razón alguna se dirigió donde hace unos minutos estaba ella, se detuvo al verlo ahí debajo de ese frondoso árbol de cerezos con una mirada muy triste, se acerco a el sin dejar de mirarlo cuando el sintió su presencia

- Buenos días- hablo con un tono raro

- Seya…

- Te veo en la noche- empezando a caminar en dirección opuesta

- Seya, por favor espera- tomándolo del brazo

- Discúlpame Serena pero me tengo que ir

- Que demonios te ocurre?- perdiendo la paciencia

Sin embargo el joven solo se quedo de espaldas

- Te veré en la noche- dijo sin voltear a verla y continúo su camino

- Seya- susurro

- Te lo dije, ese chico es raro

- Ah?- volteando- Que haces aquí?

- Porque te preocupas tanto por el?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Michiru- dijo la rubia molesta

- Tu novio se va y te preocupas por otro?

- Cállate

Paso a su lado sin preocuparse de haberla empujado un poco, entro a la casa y esquivo a su hermano, subió las escaleras y de un portazo cerro la puerta de su habitación y se deja caer en su cama mientras unas delgadas lagrimas caen por sus mejillas

- Ahora que demonios le pasa a esa niña?- se pregunto Darien cuando vio entrar a Michiru- Espero que no hayas hecho algo para molestarla porque juro que te arrepentirás

- Yo no hice nada- indignada

- Más te vale Michiru

- No es mi culpa que ese Kou se porte así con ella

- Quien?- desconcertado

- Kou Seya

- Nos vamos amor?- llegando algo preocupada

- Vaya sigues aquí? Porque no has educado bien a esos niños eh?

- Disculpa?- pregunto sin entender

- Michiru basta- tomándola por la cintura- Vamonos

- Espera- le dijo- A que te refieres?- con tono desafiante

- A los que tienes bajo tu tutela, deberías educarlos- desafiándola

- Basta Michiru!!- reprendió Darien

La joven solo sonrió y le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar, la chica de cabellos aguamarina se quedo desconcertada, Darien tan solo la siguió

OoOoOoOoO

En la escuela Rei estaba dando las últimas instrucciones para que en la noche este todo listo y sin desperfectos.

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y la gente empezaba a llegar a la escuela que se veía esplendida al estar adornada, en el aula donde se llevaban a cabo las convenciones ya estaba todo listo y la gente empezaba a tomar sus lugares. Amy fue la primera de todas sus amigas en llegar

- Hola Rei- saludo

- Hola Amy y las demás?

- Aun no llegan, te quedo muy padre la decoración

- Gracias- mirando a todos lados

- A quien buscas?

- A Serena, no me hablo para confirmar si venían o no- muy nerviosa

- No debe tardar no te preocupes- viendo hacia el fondo del pasillo- Mira ahí viene Lita con los chicos

- Hola chicas, te quedo muy padre Rei- sonriéndole

- Lita no vino contigo Serena?

- No- extrañada

- Pero no debe tardar- informo Taiki

- Voy a ir a apartar lugar de acuerdo?- dijo Kouga

- De acuerdo hermano- dijo Lita

- Juro que matare a Serena

- Cálmate Rei, ya debe estar por llegar

- Eso espero

Yaten solo escuchaba, Taiki sonreía para si mismo, Lita y Amy intentaban calmar los nervios de su amiga.

OoOoOoOoO

Serena ya estaba lista cuando tocaron la puerta y era Darien

- Princesa apúrate se nos hará tarde

- Ya voy

- Eso dijiste hace 5 minutos princesa

- Que se adelanten

Darien se retiro resignado y bajo a informales a sus padres y a Mina que se adelantaran cuando en eso llega Haruka

- Amor que haces aquí?

- Es que no llegabas y mira la hora que es

- Lo se mi amor, pero Serena no termina

- Adelántense, mientras veo que sucede

- De acuerdo mi amor

Y todos salen de la residencia, Haruka llama a Serena y esta baja

- Lista?

- Si

- Andando

Se suben y se van por otro lado para entrar por la puerta trasera de la escuela sin ser vistos, durante el camino nadie hablo ni dijo nada, Seya tenía sus audífonos y miraba hacia el frente, Serena no dejaba de verlo.

El aula ya estaba llena, Rei empezó a caminar hacia el escenario con paso lento, la gente estaba ansiosa y ella estaba blanca como la cera.

En la parte de atrás los jóvenes entraban con los antifaces puestos seguidos por Haruka; ya a dentro vieron a Michiru ya lista con el piano, el telón estaba abajo se estaban acomodando cuando escucharon la voz nerviosa de Rei, Haruka les alzo el dedo pulgar diciéndoles que todo estaba bien y salio de ahí, Serena miro a ver a Seya discretamente pero se topo con esos zafiros y se sonrojo

- Buenas… Buenas noches- aclarándose la garganta- Esta noche… yo… bueno…

- Buenas noches señores y señoras con ustedes los dos jóvenes con voz privilegiada- intervino Haruka

Los presentes aplaudieron

- Esa voz…- comenzó Darien-

- Tu también?- se le unió Kouga

- Esa voz era de Haruka- termino Lita

Los presentes se asombraron por la afirmación pero callaron al escuchar el piano y más quien lo estaba tocando, una joven de hermoso vestido blanco salio y comenzó a cantar

Serena

Cuando vivo sola  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras.  
En la sombra y entre lunces  
todo es negro para mi mirada  
Si tu no estás junto a mí . . .aquí.

Tú  
en tu mundo  
separado del mio por un abismo.  
Oye  
llamame  
yo volaré  
a tu mundo lejano.

Por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
para vivirlo los dos.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo viviré.

Los presentes estaban fascinados por la hermosa voz de la joven, cuando entro un joven con traje negro muy guapo y empezó a cantar

Seya

Cuando estás lejana  
sueño un horizonte  
falto de palabras.  
Y yo sé que siempre estás ahí, ahí,  
una luna hecha para mí,  
siempre iluminada para mí,  
por mí, por mí, por mí . . .

Por ti volaré  
espera que llegaré  
mi fin de trayecto eres tú  
contigo yo viviré.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.  
Por ti volaré. . .

Los dos

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.  
Por ti volaré. . .

Por ti volaré  
por cielos y mares  
hasta tu amor.  
Abriendo los ojos por fin  
contigo yo viviré.  
Por ti volaré. . .

La gente se paro cuando terminaron de cantar y les aplaudieron muy sorprendidos por la hermosa voz de los jóvenes, la joven saludo y salio del escenario para que Seya haga su solo

Soy tu mejor amigo,  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidos...

Te recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa,  
Yo sólo te acaricio...

Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo

Me pides mil consejos para protegerte  
De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido  
Lo que no sabes es que...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tu despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada

Tú te me quedas viendo,  
Y me preguntas,  
Si algo me está pasando...

Y yo no sé qué hacer,  
Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo  
Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, no

Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,  
Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre  
Por eso...

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas  
Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos  
Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada  
Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada

El joven termino y fue aplaudido, saludo y salio cediéndole el escenario a la joven, el piano volvió a escucharse

Aquella rosa muerta en la calles espera  
Mensaje tras mensaje, preparándose a volar  
Porque habías sido tú mi compañero  
Porque ya no eres nada, y ahora todo esta de mas

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
No, no

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante  
Me prepare a estar sola una vez mas

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí  
Si no alcance ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
No, no

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez,  
Con los ojitos empapados en ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos

Termino y los aplausos se escucharon en seguida, nuevamente el joven entro y se prepararon para cantar lo que seria su ultimo numero pero antes se dirigieron al publico

- Buenas noches publico!!!!- hablo Serena- Es un placer estar aquí

- Esperamos estas canciones hayan sido de su agrado- completo Seya

- Y ahora cantaremos una canción dedicada a todos los enamorados

- Este tema nos costo un poco de trabajo pero logramos unir todas nuestras ideas y como resultado dio esta canción, esta vez será en Ingles

- Esperemos sea de su agrado y todo lo que viene con esto- concluyo la rubia

Los jóvenes se acomodaron y la melodía empezó a escucharse, todos los espectadores estaban atentos a la pareja y Seya empezó a cantar…

Seya

Saying 'I Love you' is not the words  
I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say But if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words  
Is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know

What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
Los dos  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

La la ri la la ri la ri la la la , more than words  
la la ri la la ri la... uuuuuuuu uuuuuh...  
Serena  
Now that I've tried to  
Talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is  
Close your eyes and just reach out your hands

And touch me hold me close  
Don't ever let me go  
More than words  
Is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say  
That you love me cause I'd already know

Poco a poco se fueron quitando los antifacez provocando la cara de sorpresa de sus familiares, amigos, conocidos y de la prensa, se miraron y sonrieron

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words  
To show you feel  
That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

More than words...

Terminaron de cantar sin embargo nadie aplaudió, de inmediato Taiki y Mina se levantaron y aplaudieron, los fotógrafos tomaban fotos al destajo, los Tsukino y los Tenou empezaron a levantarse e ir hacia el escenario, los dos jóvenes empezaban a retroceder y salieron del escenario lo más rápido que les permitió sus piernas sin importarles que los estuvieran llamando. Estaban a punto de salir al exterior cuando la joven se detiene causando que el joven se extrañara

- Porque corremos?

- Instinto diría yo

- Necesito pensar las cosas un momento más

- Yo igual pero sobretodo a tratar… dime algo

- Si?- extrañada

- Perdóname… de verdad perdóname, pero no puedo seguir así- sus hermosos zafiros mostraban una profunda tristeza

- Que? No… No te entiendo??

- No tengo mucho tiempo pero…

Voces se acercaban y el joven aprovechando que la joven se distrajo salio y rápidamente se dirigió a un auto negro, cuando escucho una voz gritar su nombre pero no se detuvo. La joven derramaba lágrimas por ver irse a su amigo, las voces la hicieron volver a la realidad y retomo su carrera

- Donde demonios se metió ese niño?- hablo Yaten bastante molesto

- Yaten…

- Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada, lo encubriste cuando sabes perfectamente bien que le hace daño- gritándole

- Te equivocas hermano- hablo tranquilo

- Que?- extrañado

- Pero dudo que lo entiendas y por supuesto que no te lo explicare ahora si me permites iré a buscarlo- dándole la espalda

- Yaten cálmate- pidió Lita

- Hijo- llamo Selene

- Dime madre- acercándose a ella

- Los esperamos en la casa

- Que?- extrañado- Acaso no están disgustados por esto?

- No hijo, tu hermana tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo y ya luego ella vendrá con nosotros- dijo sonriendo- Déjala ella ira a la casa

Los Tsukino se retiraron dejando a un Darien sorprendido

- Lita vamonos- dijo Kouga

- Te iras sin buscarlo?- hablo enojado Yaten

- Iré por mi hermana y cuidado con tu tono de voz Yaten- advirtió Kouga

Darien los observo irse y vio salir a Haruka algo preocupada, se empezó ha acercar a ella y esta sintió su presencia

- Haruka…

- Te lo explicare cuando estemos en el avión, ahora debo encontrar a Seya

- Te puedo acompañar?

- Darien…

- Por favor- ofreciéndole su mano

- De acuerdo- tomándola

Ambos empezaron a buscar sin mucho éxito, Amy, Rei también la estaban buscando. Mientras tanto a calles antes de llegar a la residencia Tsukino estaba un auto negro estacionado

- Ya llegaron?

- Ya señorita

- Bueno creo que es hora…- el sonido de su celular la interrumpió- Si?... en unos segundos llego… ok- al conductor

- Ya podemos entrar Brian

El auto avanzo y se estaciono en frente de la entrada, la joven rubia salio, subió las pocas escaleras y tomo el pomo de la puerta, respiro profundo y la abrió. En la entrada estaba Michiru y sus padres, la rubia cerro la puerta y avanzo hacia ellos, se detuvo a unos metros, trago saliva e hizo ademán de hablar cuando se le adelanta su padre

- Tienes una hermosa voz, hija, no pensé tener a una artista en mi casa- dijo sonriendo

- Que??- dijo sorprendida

- Es un orgullo cariño y déjame decirte que tienes talento- dijo Selene estrechándola en sus brazos

- Gracias mama- apunto de llorar

- Hermanita estuviste fantástica- dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Gracias Mina- sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo caluroso de su hermana- Igual Seya estuvo muy bien, por cierto donde esta? No vino contigo

- No, debe estar en su casa- preocupada- Y Darien

- Aun sigue buscándote en la escuela

- Mama…

- Ve hija, ten cuidado nada más- sonriéndole

La rubia salió y Brian la estaba esperando

OoOoOoOoO

La pareja ya había revisado los lugares donde podría estar pero no la encontraron, durante ese tiempo no paraba de llamar al celular del más joven de los Kou pero sin mucho éxito. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la escuela

- Demonio Seya te las veras conmigo sino prendes el maldito celular- dijo muy molesta

- Amor cálmate, ya le hablaste a Kouga tal vez este en la casa- sugirió

- Es verdad- marcando rápidamente

Cuando en eso un auto negro y conocido por Darien se estaciona y baja la rubia que se acerca poco a poco a ellos

- Darien yo…

- Princesa porque no confiaste en mi, tu sabes que te apoyare en todo lo que hagas

- Es que yo… perdóname Darien pero no sabia como ibas a reaccionar porque se que no te gusta el medio- con la mirada agachada

- Es verdad no me gusta el medio pero por ti haría lo que fuera- levantando su barbilla- Y no estoy molesto pero si quiero que de ahora en adelante confíes más en mi, de acuerdo?

La rubia abrazo a su hermano quien la estrecho fuertemente

- Te voy a extrañar mucho- con la voz cortada

- Te llamare a diario princesa

- Por cierto no han visto a Seya?

Darien la miro extrañado y Haruka soltó el teléfono

- Que sucede?- preocupada

- Darien…- el mencionado volteo para ver a su novia muy preocupada

- Que sucede, amor?

- El… el… dejo una nota diciendo que se iría…

Darien la abrazo para calmarla un poco, mientras Serena no se quedo parada y subió de nuevo al auto el cual se dirigía al aeropuerto lo más rápido que se podía, Darien supuso a donde iría y rápido y hizo unas llamadas y un auto negro se estaciono y ambos subieron

OoOoOoOoO

En el aeropuerto un joven de mirada zafira estaba sentado esperando a que su vuelo salga

- Estas seguro de esto Seya?

- Si, lo estoy Kamui… necesito estar lejos de…- callo al estar a punto de mencionar el motivo de su huida

- Puedes confiar en mí, de todas formas te acompañare

- Que?- lo volteo a ver con extrañeza

- Te acompañare

- Pero Kamui yo solo puedo…

- Es mi trabajo y tal vez Brian se enoje conmigo pero haré mi trabajo, cuidare de ti a donde vayas

- De verdad no es necesario, no quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa

- Te acompañaremos

- Eh?- los dos se voltearon sorprendidos

A sus espaldas estaban cinco hombres altos vestidos de trajes negros y lentes oscuros

- Chicos- sorprendido

- Señor, si usted va nosotros también iremos- hablo el que estaba mas cerca

- No- negó- Ustedes se quedan aquí

- Pero…- hablo nuevamente pero callo al ver la cara de Kamui

- Nigel entiende si ustedes me acompañan es posible que pierdan el trabajo

- Queremos acompañarte, también es nuestro trabajo

- De acuerdo, chicos quiero que se encarguen de subir el auto al avión y vigilar que no vengan los Tsukino, los Tenou y los Kou

- Así será- dijo Nigel

Los hombres se fueron en diferentes direcciones, mientras Kamui volvió a tomar asiento a lado de Seya

- Me enamore… eso fue lo que paso

- Pero eso es normal, todos nos enamoramos

- No, este amor es un amor no correspondido- bajando la cabeza

- No debes perder las esperanzas…

- No, ella tiene a alguien a quien amar, necesito olvidar… a Serena

- Como?

- Me enamore de Serena Tsukino

- Pasajeros con destino a Inglaterra favor de pasar por la puerta 10…- vocearon el vuelo

- Ese es nuestro vuelo- dijo levantándose y tomando su comunicador- Puerta 10 no tarden- a Seya- Vamos

Se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Mientras tanto en la entrada del aeropuerto Brian y Serena llegaban, la joven se bajo y entro pero había demasiada gente entrando y saliendo, Brian logro alcanzarla y se internaron entre el bullicio de la gente y en la puerta 10 Seya y Kamui estaban apunto de entrar cuando llegan los demás

- La señorita Tsukino y Brian arribaron

- Demonios- maldijo Kamui- Rápido entremos

Se acomodaron en el avión y ya dentro Kamui vio su celular y lo apago, mientras tanto Brian cierra su celular y maldice por lo bajo, Serena se acerca al gran cristal para ver un avión que anunciaba su despegue, su corazón latía con fuerza y unas delgadas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintió unos brazos rodearla, levanto la vista y en el cristal se vio reflejada la mirada triste de su cuñada ambas mujeres vieron el avión despegar, Serena se voltio y oculto su rostro y lloro. Darien se acerco a Brian quien volvía a cerrar su celular

- Demonio Kamui- guardando el celular

- Que sucede?

- Temo que no solo el joven Kou se ha ido sino uno de mis elementos- hablo enojado

- Era natural Brian

- Como?- sin dar crédito a lo que escucho

- Es su trabajo no? Tu le asignaste que protegiera a Seya- mirándolo detenidamente- Tu mismos hiciste las reglas para los custodios

- Ah?

- Por nada del mundo pueden dejar solo a su protegido, deben estar con el día y noche, si es necesario hasta el fin del mundo- recito

- Si, pero tienen que reportarlo- su celular sonó- Si?... Que?... Estas seguro?... Rayos… Aja… No, no de eso yo me encargo…- cerro su celular- Ahora no solo no tengo un elemento si no todo un grupo

- Vamos Brian, eso hasta tu lo presentías, no se porque te extraña

- Los encontrare- sentencio y dio media vuelta para ir hacia la salida del aeropuerto

Darien lo observo y desvió la mirada cuando lo perdió de vista y la dirigió hacia las dos mujeres que lloraban desconsoladamente, se acerco y las abrazo, en eso llegan Taiki, Yaten, Kouga y Lita y ven a las dos mujeres llorando; Kouga se deja caer en un asiento y cubre su rostro con sus manos, Yaten miraba hacia la gran ventana y observo un avión elevándose, camina hacia esa ventana dándole la espalda a los presentes, Lita fue hacia su hermano quien la abrazo, Serena levanto la vista y vio Taiki con la cara agachada, se separo de su hermano y de Haruka y fue hacia el abrazándolo, el correspondió el gesto y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos violeta. Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento Brian seguía intentando llamar a Kamui

- Demonios Kamui- maldijo al aire

- Que sucede, porque tan alterado?

- Que haces aquí Black?- extrañado

- Que yo sepa el aeropuerto es publico o acaso tengo que pedir permiso para venir?- con tono irónico

- Vete de mi vista- dándole la espalda

Diamante se iba a acercar a el, pero Artemis, Brandon y Kevin se interpusieron

- Que pretendes…- mirándolo detenidamente- Black- dijo Artemis

- Vaya veo que tienes guardia- con tono irónico

Brian hizo a un lado a sus amigos y se acerco a Black quien a su lado era muy bajo

- No lo repetiré- sin quitar su vista- Desaparécete de mi vista

Diamante opto por retirarse y no entrar. Brian solo observa como se va mientras vuelve a tomar su celular y marcar

- Hermano que paso?- pregunto Brandon

- Quiero que localicen a Kamui

- Será difícil y lo sabes- intervino Kevin

- El sabe perfectamente como esconderse y si no quiere que lo encuentren no lo encontraremos- dijo Artemis

- De que hablan?- pregunto un confundido Brandon

- Espero que no se repita esto, ahora no solo perdí aun equipo sino a uno de mis mejores elementos

Se voltio y empezó a caminar para entrar al aeropuerto, dejando a los demás muy sorprendidos

- Me pueden explicar?- pidió Brandon

- El joven Kou se marcho al igual que Kamui con todo su equipo- respondió Artemis

- Que?

- Tu hermano esta muy enojado

- No Kevin no lo esta, mas bien esta decepcionado- mirando a su hermano- El quería a Kamui como a un segundo hijo pues aun es muy joven

- Vamos a intentar localizarlo y averiguar el motivo- opino Artemis

- Manos a la obra- dijo Kevin

OoOoOoOoO

La noche era fría, Mina y Michiru estaban en el estudio platicando, Selene y Sheishiru tomaban una taza de café en la biblioteca mientras platicaban de diferentes asuntos

- Que raro, no han regresado- dijo Mina preocupada

- Es verdad ya se tardaron- pensando

En ese momento entra Darien y sienta a Haruka quien aun estaba confundida

- Que sucedió?- pregunto Mina sentándose a lado de Haruka

- Luego te lo explico- a Michiru- Necesito que me ayudes con Serena

- S-Si pero…

Darien ya había salido de la habitación y Michiru lo siguió extrañada y al llegar al vestíbulo vio a Serena abrazada de Taiki y observo que todos tenían cara de tristeza

- Princesa ve con Michiru- tomándola del brazo

Michiru la ayudo y se fueron a su habitación, salio Mina y se sorprendió de ver a todos con caras tristes, junto con su hermano los guiaron hasta la sala para que tomaran asiento, Mina fue a buscar a sus padres y llegaron algo extrañados, Selene vio a su nuera y fue hasta ella, Sheishiru por su parte se quedo parado

- Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto

- Seya se fue- hablo Kouga

- Como?- dijo Sheishiru extrañado

- Que??- hablo alguien a sus espaldas

Los presentes dirigieron su vista hacia el umbral de la puerta y vieron a Michel sorprendido y así como llego salio y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Serena, mientras tanto Kouga le entregaba un papel a Sheishiru que leyó y se que sorprendió

- Se fue solo?- cuestiono

- No esta Kamui y su equipo- hablo Brian algo molesto

- Brian no hay manera de localizarlos?- pregunto Selene

- No la hay mi señora- dijo apoyándose en la pared

- No la hay o no lo quieres buscar- se levanto Kouga muy enojado

- Kouga- dijo Haruka tomándolo del brazo

- No la hay porque el es el mejor en esconderse, aprendió rápido los trucos que se le fue enseñado cuando hubiera alguna emergencia y mas que tu quiero encontrarlo el es mi elemento mas joven y por ende el menos experimentado así que te pido que no vuelvas a contradecir mi trabajo- se dio media vuelta y salio

- Perdóneme- a Sheishiru

- No te preocupes el como tu esta muy preocupado, quiere a Kamui como un segundo hijo- mirándolo detenidamente- Pero quiero que confíes en su trabajo

Kouga solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo caer, en eso Luna llega con una bandeja de té para los presentes. Mientras tanto en la habitación Serena estaba en su cama mientras lloraba en silencio, Michiru estaba sentada a un lado de ella

- Serena- llamo pero no hubo respuesta- Serena porque estas así? Tan solo es un amigo no?

- Es un amigo al cual quiero mucho- levantándose- Y te pido que dejes el tema quieres?- volteando a hacia la puerta pues alguien toca

- Como gustes- sonriendo y levantándose para abrir la puerta

Michiru abrió y vio a Michel se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar

- Princesa- hablo provocando que la joven se levantara sorprendida

- Michel, que… que haces aquí?

- Vengo a despedirme, en pocas horas me iré

OoOoOoOoO

- Hijo, que pasara ahora, pospondrán el viaje?- pregunto Selene

- No, mama, ya lo hable con ella

- Bien, te deseo un buen viaje y llama cuando llegues- dándole un beso en la frente

- Si mama

- Mina hora de dormir, despídete de tu hermano

Ella muy despacio fue hacia el y lo abrazo dejando resbalar unas lágrimas, y luego fue hacia Haruka para de igual forma darle un abrazo, dio las buenas noches y subía a su habitación. Kouga, Taiki y Yaten se despidieron de la pareja y se fueron muy a su pesar. Serena, Michiru y Michel bajaron, la joven rubia corrió a abrazar a su hermano y luego a Haruka

- Llamare apenas llegue, princesa

- Está bien- a Haruka- Regresa pronto

- Claro- dándole un abrazo

- Que tengan buen viaje- dijo Michiru

- Gracias prima- dijo Darien sin evitar el sarcasmo en su voz

Se subieron al auto y los tres partieron para el aeropuerto, Serena solo subió a su habitación y se acostó, Michiru comió algo antes de subir a dormir.

* * *

**_Holas!!!!!!!!! Espero les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus reviews con los brazos abiertos!!!! _**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Saludos mi niño!!!!!_**


	11. Preparativos

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 11.- Preparativos…**

El mes de noviembre llego a su fin y con el las clases, Serena había aprobado con excelentes calificaciones al igual que Amy y Taiki, Lita hizo su mejor esfuerzo y Rei para su tranquilidad aprobó con buenas calificaciones, Serena se convirtió en el centro de atención de su escuela, al día siguiente del festival sus amigas fueron a verla y la estuvieron animando y apoyando. Mina paso sus exámenes con excelentes calificaciones para horror de Yaten que había tenido algunas complicaciones en dos exámenes y por poco no pasa y cuando se entero Mina no deja de recordárselo.

La ciudad estaba alborotada con las compras para preparar la cena de navidad, mucha gente iba de aquí para allá comprando regalos, adornos y todo lo que necesitaba para sus fiestas.

Darien y Haruka hablaban 2 veces al día, Michel había ido a ver su nueva escuela la cual era enorme, y también se instalo en el departamento que Darien le ofreció; Haruka aun estaba preocupada por Seya, en varias ocasiones hablo con Brian para ver como iba, sin embargo parecía que se los había tragado la tierra, por su parte Brandon y los demás hacían un trabajo arduo por encontrarlos.

Diamante y su equipo se entero después de que el primogénito y su novia estaban fuera de la ciudad, sin embargo aun no sabían que unos de los Kou no estaba en la ciudad, su jefe estaba muy enojado porque no tenían avances y Sobaru estaba enojadísimo por perder de vista a su exnovia, pero tenia un plan para acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto en un país el frió así de las suyas, pero ese no era motivo de obstáculo para un joven que estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la chimenea con una taza de café en una mano y en otra su celular, su cara denotaba cansancio su mirada estaba perdida en las llamas, un joven de lejos lo observaba

- Te quedaras ahí observándome todo la vida?

- Perdón Seya- dijo sorprendido- Pero me preocupa verte así

- Así como?- levantándose y mirando a su amigo

- Casi no duermes y no comes, solo tomas café y ese maldito teléfono no lo sueltas, suena y no lo contestas

- Porque es la persona que tanto extraño- melancólico

- Seya, esto no esta funcionando te alejas de ella y no dejas de pensar en ella si salieras y te distraerías y soltaras ese vendito teléfono tal vez puedas olvidarla

- No puedo Kamui… no puedo, por mas que intento…

- La navidad esta próxima regresaras a pasar por lo menos esos días con tu familia?

- Si

- Eso quiere decir que les avisaras de tu regreso o no?

- Mas tarde hablare con Haruka con eso de la diferencia de horario- caminado hacia la puerta- Que preparen el auto

- Saldrás?

- Si, no puedo regresar con las manos vacías, tengo que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad- sonriendo

Su amigo Kamui sonrió y salio para preparar todo, después de unos minutos Seya ya estaba arreglado y salía de la enorme mansión junto con sus guardaespaldas que ahora eran más que eso, se habían convertido en sus amigos. Mientras tanto de regreso a Tokio, Serena estaba en el centro comercial comprando sus regalos ya tenia el de todos pero le hacia falta uno muy importante, se sentó a comer un helado mientras pensaba cual seria el mejor regalo, continua caminando y se detiene enfrente de una joyería y entra.

En Estados Unidos estaba amaneciendo, una mujer ya estaba arreglada y empezó a hacer el desayuno

- Que haces despierta?

- Buenos días dormilón

- Buenos días (abrazándola por detrás y dándole un beso) princesa, que prepararas hoy?

- Cuando termines de arreglarte lo sabrás (dándole un pequeño beso)

En ese momento suena un celular, Haruka corre hacia donde estaba asentado

- Si?

- Buenos días… Haruka

- Seya (sorprendida y alegre)

- Solo llamaba para decirte que iré dentro de una semana a Tokio

- Donde estas?

- No quiero que le digas a nadie y salúdame a Darien, bye

Y colgó sin darle oportunidad a Haruka de preguntar, Darien solo la observaba

- Que sucede? Quien llamo?

- El que llamo fue Seya (con una sonrisa en los labios)

- Y que te dijo?

- Que regresara a Tokio dentro de una semana

- No te dijo donde estaba?

- No, me dijo que no dijera nada y te manda saludos

- Ese niño es único (sonriendo) Ahora a quien le llamas? (viendo tomar de nuevo celular)

Solo le hizo una seña con la mano indicándole que esperara

- Hermano pásame a Taiki o a Yaten quien este por ahí…Taiki que paso con la casa que tienen en Inglaterra?... aja… no por nada… tal vez… infórmale de esto a Brian… dentro de 3 días… si… nos vemos cuídense- cuelga y mira a su novio- Me olvide por completo de la casa de Inglaterra

- Casa en Inglaterra?- extrañado

- Inglaterra es su país natal

- Vaya- sorprendido- Y que haremos hoy amor?

- Ir a comprar regalos para todos, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías

- Cierto, entonces hoy será puras compras- con una gran gota en la cabeza

- jajaja al menos que yo las haga sola- dijo caminando hacia la cocina

- Nada iré contigo, terminamos de desayunar y nos vamos para las plazas

La joven se estaba aguantando la risa al ver la reacción de su novio, terminaron de desayunar amenamente y salieron para las plazas que estaban abarrotadas de gente. Mientras tanto en Tokio la joven rubia seguía caminando cuando por accidente choca con una persona

- Lo siento, no veía por donde iba- disculpándose con la persona

- No se preocupe

La joven rubia levanto la vista y se topo con una mirada fría y cargada de odio, esto la incomodo mucho y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

- Tu debes ser la ultima hija de los Tsukino- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima

- Quien es usted?- con voz segura a pesar de estar algo asustada

- Pronto lo sabrás –acercándose a ella- Y cuando llegue ese día… todo cambiara

- Oye aléjate de ella

El joven de mirada fría desvió la mirada para ver al ojiverde quien se interpuso entre ese joven extraño y la rubia

- Vaya el mayor de los Kou- dijo sarcásticamente

- Será mejor que estés lejos de ella – haciéndole señas para que empezara a caminar- O no responderé

Serena empezó a caminar y segundos después Yaten la alcanzo

- Yaten…

- Mantente alerta con ese tipo, no me agrada además lo eh visto cerca de tu casa merodeando y eso no me agrada

- Así?

- Si, tengo que decirle a Brian esta demasiado ocupado en buscar a Kamui que olvida su trabajo primordial

- Si- cabizbaja

- Perdóname… eh vuelto a hablar demás yo…

- No, no te preocupes- sonriendo levemente

- Ya acabaste con tus compras?

- Ya eh terminado, me acompañas a casa?

- Claro

Ambos jóvenes salieron de aquella plaza abarrotada de gente. Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Tsukino están haciendo los preparativos para la cena de navidad

- Y Serena?- pregunto Selene entrando al estudio

- Ha ido a hacer sus compras navideñas- dijo su esposo entrando- No te preocupes le pedí a Yaten que fuera por ella

- No estoy segura cariño- dijo la dama tomando asiento

- Ella estará bien…

- No me refiero a eso- mirando a su esposo tomar haciendo

- Selene ya lo hemos hablado…

- No Sheishiru, aun no esta lista si el joven Kou no regresa ella no podrá, ha cambiado mucho desde aquel día

- No podemos hacer nada Selene, no esta en nuestras manos, ella tiene que aprender a salir a delante con o sin la ayuda de Seya

- Pero…

- Amor que es lo que te tiene tan preocupada- mirándola

- Ella esta enamorada…- mirando a su esposo- Se ha enamorado de Seya Kou

- Eso es bueno no veo el motivo de tu preocupación

- Que ella podría estar en peligro… no se tengo un mal presentimiento

- Calma amor, solo disfruta estos últimos días, te sirvo un vino

- Si por favor

En la entrada de la casa hacen acto de presencia Serena y Yaten este último con todas las bolsas de regalos, Luna los recibió y Yaten se dirigió al enorme árbol de navidad y coloco los regalos al pie de esté, en eso entra Artemis

- Hola Artemis- saludo Serena con una gran sonrisa

- Hola pequeña- saludo Artemis devolviéndole una sonrisa

En eso un auto se estaciono enfrente de la puerta principal bajando de el un señor alto y con un aire de grandeza, al instante su mirada se poso en Serena de lo que se dieron cuenta Artemis y Yaten. De pronto la joven sintió una opresión en el pecho al encontrarse con la mirada de ese señor, Artemis se coloco delante de ella y saco su comunicador

- Yaten lleva a Serena arriba y no bajen hasta que yo lo diga – Sin apartar la mirada de aquella persona- Luna ve a la cocina ahí se quedara contigo Kevin rápido

- Artemis…- empezó Luna preocupada pero fue interrumpida

- Ahora- con voz de orden

Yaten llevo a Serena que estaba como sumida en sus pensamientos, Luna se fue preocupada hacia donde se le había indicado. Artemis volvió a tomar su comunicador…

- Ya esta aquí… aseguren todo

El equipo de Artemis hizo acto de presencia y el de aquella persona igual, su caminar era lento y muy presumido llego hasta Artemis quien no dijo nada solo lo hizo pasar he hizo que lo siguiese su escolta no le fue permitido la entrada por lo que se quedaron afuera. Mientras en el estudio la pareja toma su vino tranquilamente

- Amor hoy debe venir?- pregunto Selene sumida en sus pensamientos

- Así es amor, no debe tardar en venir

Toc toc

- Si?- dijo Sheishiru y Selene se levanto automáticamente

- Señor ya esta aquí- anuncio un guardaespaldas

Selene fue hacia su esposo un poco temerosa

- Haz lo pasar

Arriba en la habitación de Serena

La joven aun no salía de su asombro por lo que Yaten interfirió

- Sucede algo?

- …- no hubo respuesta

- Sere, que pasa?- tomándola por los hombros

- Yo… yo… no se… no se que paso… cuando mire a ese señor me vino una sensación extraña…- abrazando a Yaten- Me dio miedo…. Sentí mucho miedo y angustia

- Tranquila, no te pasara nada

En ese momento el celular de Serena empezó a sonar, se separo de Yaten y lo tomo pero en ese momento dejo de sonar

- Serena…

- Sabes Yaten…- se voltea con lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas- Quiero verlo!! Quiero abrazarlo!! Quiero que vuelva!!- dijo gritando y llorando

Yaten solo avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo y dejo que llorara lo que tanto tiempo había estado guardando desde que su hermano se había dado a la fuga cosa que le molestaba bastante. Mientras tanto en la residencia Tenou Taiki estaba en su habitación pensando

_- Seya porque regresaste ahí… acaso… prometiste no volver a amar…_

Tocaron la puerta y entro Kouga

- Taiki estas ocupado?

- No

- Te gustaría acompañarme a hacer las compras para navidad?

- Claro

- No crees que con esto es suficiente?- con una gota en la cabeza

- Me falta un regalo- dijo despreocupado viendo todas las tienes y su mirada se detuvo en una joyería

- Oh Seya no pesaras en regalarle un anillo… o si?

- Oh vamos Kamui no empieces… mejor espérame aquí ahorita vengo

Kamui sonrió y se sentó en la banca que esta enfrente de la joyería, vio como el joven daba muchas vueltas, hasta que se acerco a la caja y pago, vio que le entregaron una cajita y se la guardo en el saco y salió

- Listo?

- Si, ahora si podemos empezar a empacar las cosas para regresar

- Bien, el vuelo sale a las 12 del día llegaremos ahí en la noche

- Perfecto

- Seya… volveremos aquí?

- Si, solo iré a pasar las fiestas ahí y me regresare, terminare mis estudios aquí

- Si estas decidido esta bien, pero solo piénsalo bien

El joven detuvo su paso y se quedo observando a Kamui quien no se detuvo

- _… ni siquiera se si lograre cumplir mi decisión… añoro verla… añoro abrazarla_

Suspiro y continúo su camino

Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino en el estudio el ambiente se tenso Selene permanecía detrás de su esposo un poco temerosa, sin embargo lo miraba segura de si misma

- Nos volvemos a ver Sheishiru… Selene

- Al grano… Ichimaru- sin apartar su vista

- Veo que no has cambiado Sheishiru, acaso te desagrada mi presencia?- con un ligero tono sarcástico

- A que has venido?

- Quiero que firmes un papel

- Debe ser un papel importante para tener que venir a entregármelo personalmente

- Así es- sacando un folder y una hoja- Solo tienes que firmar

- Y tú crees que firmare algo así como así, antes tengo que leerlo y hablarlo con mi abogado

- Oh vamos Sheishiru no confías en mi?

- No se trata de confianza se trata de seguridad

- Seguridad?- arqueando una ceja

- Yo tengo una familia Ichimaru tengo que asegurar el futuro de mis hijos y de mi esposa

- Ah es verdad lo había olvidado… pero solo quiero que firmes

- No lo hare si no me lo dejas para analizar su contenido

- Esa será tu ultima palabra?

- Si

- Bien… pensé que eras una persona de negocios pero veo que me equivoque, te preocupas por tu insignificante familia y no ves por lo que en verdad importa- mirándolo con asco- Eres repugnante Sheishiru- acercándose a la puerta- Y… Feliz Navidad

Salió de la habitación y Sheishiru se dejo caer en su silla Selene lo miro asustada, en eso entro Artemis

- A salido de nuestro perímetro, señor

. Bien- hablo con la mirada perdida- Y mi hija?

- En su habitación en compañía del joven Yaten

- Bien- mirando los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio- Localiza a Zafiro y dile que se presente urgentemente por favor

- Claro señor, con permiso

Artemis salió y Selene observo a su esposo y camino hacia la ventana unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron pos sus mejillas

- _Estoy lista padre… eh cumplido como hija y como madre… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… todas mis metas se han cumplido… ahora lo dejo en manos de mis hijos… _

Su esposo se dio cuenta, se acerco a ella y le ofreció un abrazo protector

- Ellos estarán bien amor, pueden enfrentarlo…

- Serena no esta lista- se gira y mira a su esposo

- Lo se, pero no esta sola- depositando un beso en su frente- Tiene a sus hermanos y a Haruka, podrá salir a adelante

Ella asintió y se acerco a los labios de su esposo dándose el que posiblemente seria su último beso… su último abrazo… su último día…

**&o&oOo&o&**

_**Hola a todos al fin pude subir este capitulo, mil disculpas por la larga espera pero la universidad no me lo permitia espero este capiulo sea de su agrado tal vez esta un poco flojo pero espero los siguientes sena mejores. Como siempre espero sus reviews con ansias **_

_**Se les quiere; Besos **_

**AIKONADESIKO-USAKO**


	12. Navidad

**_Hola gente! Bueno aqui regresando despues de 2 años de no subir nada y bueno pasaron muchas cosas en estos 2 años pero gracias a una persona muy importante en mi vida puedo continuar con este proyecto, por otra parte las personas que me habian mandado reviews mil disculpas pero tube que reestablecer el correo y no pude recuperar los correos mil disculpas les agradeceria que aquellas personas si se puede me los reenvien de ante mano gracias. _**

**~Sailor Moon no me pertenece solo soy una fan mas que tomo prestados los personajes y los nombres~ **

_**y recuerden esta historia es basada en la vida real **_

_**sin mas los dejo para que lean ^^!  
**_

* * *

**Sin deseos de vivir **

**Capitulo 12.- Navidad**

La mañana del 24 llego, la residencia Tsukino estaba adornada y lista para la noche, debajo del árbol de navidad los regalos estaban ya listos para ser repartidos, la joven rubia abrió lentamente sus ojos que denotaban tristeza, se levanto y se dirigió a su ventana corrió un poco las cortinas; el sol apenas estaba saliendo, sin embargo su atención se vio desviada por la presencia de una persona en contra esquina de la residencia, se inquieto más pues parecía que la estaba espiando, cerro rápidamente la cortina y retrocedió, tomo su celular y apretó una tecla

- Brian…

- Que pasa?

- Hay…

- Sere que pasa!- impacientándose

- Nada… nada perdón por molestarte- colgó

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, se sentía un estorbo y hasta cierto punto una carga, se fue al baño, tomo su acostumbrado baño matutino, se abrigo bien y salió de su habitación pero se detiene a mitad de las enormes escaleras

- Que fue eso Serena?- pregunto su custodio al pie de las escaleras

- Eso que?- evadiendo su mirada

- Serena no estoy jugando dime que…

- Ya te dije que nada- esquivándolo

Brian intento detenerla pero fue bastante lista y muy ágil, salió corriendo hacía la puerta principal salió de la residencia sin importarle que la estuviesen llamando, salió a la calle desierta y siguió corriendo sin embargo en el lado opuesto venia Yaten caminando y vio a la chica correr

- Serena!- gritaba Brian tratando de alcanzarla

- Que esta pasando?- pregunto Yaten

- Eso me gustaría saber, se esta volviendo muy rebelde… ella…

- Ella nada, date cuenta Brian desde que sucedió lo de mi estúpido hermanito no le prestas atención, vives malhumorado, ella tanto o mas que tu esta sufriendo y hasta ahora no lo has podido ver

-…- Brian estaba sorprendido

- Yo la seguiré no te preocupes

Yaten le sigue el paso a la chica que parecía no querer detenerse. Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos Haruka empaca maletas mientras Darien termina de arreglar las cosas y papeleo en la empresa. En Inglaterra Seya observa desde la ventana de su habitación las estrellas y los techos de las casas llenas de nieve y de repente observa dos ojos azules como el cielo que lo miran con tristeza

- Serena… algún día podrás perdonarme…

- Lo mas seguro es que si

El joven no volteo a ver conocía la voz tan solo agacho un poco la cabeza y asintió

- Salimos en unas horas

- Bien… hasta ahora no han podido encontrarnos?

- No, pero no tardaran en dar con nosotros

- Para cuando sea ese momento ya no servirá de nada… vámonos

Ambos jóvenes salen y se van directo al aeropuerto mientras tanto en Tokyo Artemis sale corriendo en busca de Brian con unas hojas en la mano

- Brian!- lo llamo

- Que sucede?- sin quitar la cara de sorpresa

- Los encontramos- mostrándole las hojas que tenia en la mano

- Imposible- analizando las hojas- Rápido manden un equipo

Artemis no necesito escucharlo dos veces salió rápidamente mientras hablaba por su comunicador, al instante un auto negro salió de la residencia a toda velocidad. No muy lejos de ahí una chica seguía sin detener su paso cuando sus fuerzas se doblegaron, detuvo su paso y callo de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, Yaten aguardo a una distancia considerable

- Que quieres Yaten?- aun llorando y enojada

- Solo quiero que estés…- acercándose a ella

- Dejame!

Hizo ademan de levantarse pero sus piernas temblaron y Yaten la agarro para evitar que cayera, ella intento apartarlo pero termino abrazándolo y lloro con mas ganas, el solo la abrazo y reconforto dejando que ella se desahogara.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Brian daba vueltas en el vestíbulo, al pie de las escaleras estaba Brandon su hermano

- Porque tan preocupado? Ya dimos con ellos que harás ahora?

- No lo se- deteniéndose- Tengo tantas ganas de reprenderlo pero…- y se detuvo

- Pero que?- aventuro su Brandon

- Nada… olvídalo- y se encamino hacia la cocina

De lado opuesto apareció Artemis y Kevin ambos estaban sonriendo

- Y bien que opinan?- pregunto Brian a los otros mientras hacia lo posible por no reír

- Es obvio que lo primero que hará será correr y abrazarlo como a un hijo- dijo Artemis sonriendo

- Apuesto lo mismo parece un padre que ah encontrado a su hijo después de décadas- dijo Kevin contento

- Pues así parece caballeros parece que pronto estará de regreso el Brian que conocemos- dijo muy sonriente

En la habitación de los Tsukino, la señora estaba observando desde su ventana, preocupada y triste…

- _Aun no puedo irme tengo que ver que mi hija este bien, que este feliz y esa felicidad solo se lo da una persona…_- interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yaten y a su propia hija en sus brazos

Se puso una bata sobre la ropa de dormir corrió por el pasillo y llego hasta las escaleras donde estaban los custodios quienes se sorprendieron de verla y mas al ver su cara

- Que sucede mi señora?- pregunto Artemis preocupado

- Mi hija - dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras

Alguien toco el timbre y Serenity que estaba a unos pasos abrió los custodios se sorprendieron

- Que paso? Que tiene?- pregunto la madre preocupada

- Solo esta cansada ha corrido un maratón, solo necesita descansar para estar lista esta noche

En eso apareció Brian que asustado al ver la escena palideció y fue hacia ella, Yaten lo miro con ganas de reprimirlo pero no lo hizo la madre le dijo que la suba a su habitación para que descanse su madre se quedo con la joven y Yaten se despidió y salió al pie de las escaleras estaban los custodios

- Yaten yo…- empezó Brian

- No me tienes que decir nada- poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Brian

- Pero…

- Habla con ella cuando este despierta- le sonríe sutilmente- Los veré dentro de un rato

- No quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto Artemis

- No gracias, hasta luego

Yaten salió de la residencia sin embargo vio a contra esquina a un hombre fumando y recargado en un árbol, hizo como si no lo viera pero al doblar la esquina saco su celular, dentro de la casa los custodios preparaban todo para la llegada de las visitas a la cena próxima cuando el comunicador de Brian sonó

- Si?

- Hay un sospechoso a contra esquina de la residencia tengan cuidado

- Bien, gracias

Cuelga y va al centro de mando que estaba en un lugar escondido de la casa, ahí checa las cámaras y efectivamente ahí había un tipo sospechoso mando a un grupo por el, pero este al ver el movimiento sale corriendo

- Escapo- comento Brandon

- Si, pero la próxima no tendrá suerte

- Brian- le hizo una seña para que se acercara

- Que pasa?

- Se escaparon

- Si ya se que se escaparon…

- No me refiero a eso… Se escaparon

- Maldita sea- golpeando la pared con fuerza

- Escucha Brian por este único día olvida el asunto, luego empezaremos a buscar de nuevo

- Si- dijo no muy convencido y salió

En un avión el joven Kou mira su celular, a su lado su fiel guardaespaldas mira su laptop pensativo

- Por que no le mandas un mensaje- dijo quitar los ojos de la laptop

- No se… es que…

- Solo hazlo- mirándolo impaciente

Seya empieza escribir el mensaje, mientras las aeromozas anuncian que están próximos a llegar a su destino. En Tokyo alguien esta planeando su próximo ataque mientras que otros se están arreglando para la gran cena familiar. En el aeropuerto están arribando Haruka y Darien una guardia los espera y Darien conduce la camioneta lleva a su novia a su casa para que se arregle y el se va a su casa quien lo recibe su madre muy feliz.

El hermano de Haruka esperaba por ella al igual que los demás quienes estaban arreglándose. Era una noche fría y una chica estaba arrollada en una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y de su cabello estaba sentada en su tocador cuando el timbre de su celular suena anunciando un mensaje nuevo, ella va hacia el y lo lee, sus ojos se inundan de lagrimas y sonríe, deja el celular y comienza a arreglarse. Todos andaban alistándose para la cena el salón había sido adornado con luces de colores y aun lado el gran árbol de navidad repleto de regalos a su alrededor los invitados empezaban a llegar Luna los invitaba a pasar al salón y les ofrecía ponche o algún otro licor. Los señores Tsukino bajaron muy elegantes el señor llevaba su mejor traje y Selene lucia un hermoso vestido rojo largo que dejaba ver su esbelta figura su cabello amarado en una cola saludaron a todos los presentes y se pusieron a platicar con ellos mientras bajaban los demás, a los pocos minutos bajo mina con un pantalón de vestir rojo y una blusa de manga larga blanca su cabello lo llevaba trenzado distinguió a su tía y fue con ella, Darien bajaba las escaleras y su novia estaba entrando muy hermosa con un vestido negro, largo y entallado se fueron todos al gran salón mientras bebían y probaban los bocadillos sin embargo Serena no bajaba estaba sentada en la cama viendo su celular cuando alguien toco a la puerta ella no se levanto pues supuso quien era

- Adelante

- Todo bien?- dijo Haruka asomando su cabeza

- Quiero verle…

- Ah?

- Quiero abrazarle…- levanto su rostro hacia la mujer- Lo extraño tanto

Haruka se sentó a un lado y la abrazo sin embargo ella la aparto suavemente y se limpio las lágrimas

- Pero… tengo que ser fuerte no?

- Sere… estoy segura que el vendrá

- No lo se Haru tal vez ya hasta se olvido de mi

- Le quieres no es así?

- Ah?- la volteo a ver extrañada

- Lo quieres

- No lo se… sucedieron muchas cosas…

- Esta noche regálales a tus padres una sonrisa y bajemos antes de que se preocupen

La joven asintió y se levanto se miro al espejo y se puso un poco de perfume y junto con Haruka salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras y entraron en el salón donde las miradas se posaron en aquella bella joven con un vestido blanco con ligeros destellos, largo y entallado mostrando su delgado y bien formado cuerpo su cabello estaba recogido del lado derecho con una flor roja lo demás estaba suelto y ondulado, saludo a todos sus familiares y llego hasta donde estaban sus padres

- Demoraste mucho cariño- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa

- Lamento la demora madre- le sonrió ligeramente

El señor Tsukino viendo que estaban ya todos reunidos se levanto, alzando su copa, para llamar la atención de los presentes quienes dejaron de hablar y dirigieron su vista hacia el

- Antes que nada sean bienvenidos como cada año ha esta celebración, en donde se reúne toda la familia y bueno algunos que asistieron a una reunión por el cumpleaños de Mina sabrán que la familia se hizo mas grande, desde hace unos meses la familia Tenou Kou se unió a los Tsukino Chiba ahora le cedo las palabras a mi esposa

Selene se levanto y alzo su copa

- Les deseamos una feliz navidad y un prospero año, que todas las familias permanezcan juntas. Brindemos por que el próximo año siga nuestra familia en unión como hasta ahora

Los presentes se levantaron y alzaron su copa y dijeron al unisonó

. Salud!

- Ahora- continúo Selene- Mi hija pequeña les tiene una sorpresa os invito a pasar al salón de música

Los presentes se levantaron haciendo un poco de jaleo y los Tsukino condujeron a los presentes al salón de música donde había un pequeño escenario en el había un piano, las luces se encendieron y al fondo del escenario estaban dos personas Haruka y Michiru avanzaron hacia su lugar y se prepararon… No muy lejos de ahí en un auto negro un joven estaba impaciente

- Cálmate Seya o solo conseguirás ponerme nervioso

- No lo puedo evitar… además tal vez no nos dejen entrar

Llegaron a la entrada de la residencia y el guardia se acerco al auto

- Su pase por favor- pidió amablemente el guardia

- Ya no te acuerdas de mi Adam?- dijo Kamui

- Joven Kamui?- dijo sorprendido el guardia

- Si… necesito un favor, podrías dejar entrar al joven Kou?

- A el si, pero a ti no

- Entiendo

Se bajo del auto y abrió la puerta trasera

- Por lo menos deja que pase el auto, hay regalos que bajar- dijo al guardia

- Esta bien pero luego tienen que salir

- Entendido

El auto estaciono en la entrada y empezaron a bajar los regalos Luna les abrió y quedo muy sorprendida y feliz, los ayudo a acomodar los regalos debajo del árbol

- Donde están todos?- pregunto Kamui

- Están en el salón de música, Sere cantara una canción

- Ah?- Seya la miro sorprendido- Me llevarías donde esta?

- Claro por cierto Kamui ya le dije al guardia que no hay necesidad de que salgan

- Gracias… Luna

Luna se fue con Seya y Kamui se quedo en el vestíbulo junto con sus demás compañeros, se acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo sin estrellas y sonríe ligeramente

- Discúlpame… Brian

Se giro y vio parado a su sucesor y con una mirada fría, los demás estaban alrededor observando

- Brian…

- Cállate- hablo fríamente

- No, no me callare…

Algo corto el aire, Kamui se recargo en la pared para no caer, miro a ver a su agresor con una mirada fría un pequeño hilo de sangre corre por su labio

- Te dije que te callaras- hablo Brian molesto

- Brian…- intervino Brandon

- No se metan

- Creo que… me… merezco mas que esto- tratando de mantenerse en pie

- Me decepcionaste Kamui, no solo te escapaste sino que te llevaste todo un escuadrón- tratando de no alzar la voz

- Porque… era mi deber

- …

- Tu me asignaste a la familia Kou… yo solo hice mi trabajo…

- Así es te asigne ese cargo pero te fuiste abandonando a los demás miembros

- Entonces… me tendría que haber quedado y dejar que el joven Kou se vaya solo?... vaya tendré que volver a leer el reglamento…

Brian perdió la paciencia y lo iba a golpear de nuevo pero Kamui estaba listo y le detuvo la mano, Brian se sorprendió pero no se detuvo

- Sabes… tu eras la persona que me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y me has decepcionado…

- El único decepcionado aquí soy yo- empujando a Kamui

Kamui no hizo nada por amortiguar el golpe tan solo choco con la pared y cayo de rodillas al suelo, los demás solo observaban, los compañeros de Kamui se acercaron a el para ayudarlo, esté no hizo nada por impedirlo

- Que fácil te rindes, dame tu placa y tu arma

Kamui no se movió

- Al saber que iba a pasar esto… hubiera muerto cuando lo desee… con mis padres- levanto la mirada y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- saco su placa y la tiro hacia Brian, saco su arma sin embargo…- Tal vez sea mejor así- apunto el arma hacia su pecho- Así estarás orgulloso de mi…

Mientras tanto en el salón de música Serena subió al escenario en medio de aplausos

- Buenas noches familia- hablo pausadamente y con una ligera sonrisa- Esta noche mi madre me pidió que cante una canción pero realmente no tengo lista una y cuando digo eso es que no esta terminada… sin embargo quiero que la escuchen, antes de eso un fuerte aplauso a Haruka Tenou quien me acompañara con el piano y Michiru Kahio con el violín

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, la joven les dio una señal y empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta y triste.

_Un adiós te puede doler _

_Mucho mas si no hay un porque_

_Pero es mas duro saber que tal vez no vas a volver_

_Donde te podre encontrar, algún día regresaras_

_Y al mirar hacia el cielo azul _

_Lo único que veo eres tú _

_Sin ti no puedo vivir_

_En esta ocasión prefiero morir junto a ti…_

_Sin ti no hay una razón _

_De que este corazón siga sobreviviendo así… _

_Por eso percibo tu calor _

_Tu recuerdo persistió _

_Quisiera decir que te olvide pero no me puedo engañar_

_Solo queda en mi este dolor que no puedo arranca…_

Pero no continuo sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, los espectadores la miraban intrigados, Haruka y Michiru siguieron tocando pero se percataron de la persona que estaba parando al fondo del salón, Darien al ver a su novia feliz miro hacia donde estaba mirando y lo vio sonrió para si mismo y observo a su hermana quien seguía sin moverse, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, Haruka dejo de tocar y fue hacia ella pero ella se adelanto y bajo del escenario sin apartar la vista de aquel chico todos los presentes la observaron cruzar todo el salón y se detuvo a unos metros de el

- Regrese princesa- sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su mano

Ella se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro

- Discúlpame… por irme así, sin explicarte nada

- No… lo importante es que estas aquí- abrazándolo mas fuerte

La pareja estaba siendo observada por todos los Tsukino sonreían para si pues al fin después de mucho tiempo volvían a ver su hija sonreír, los Tenou igual estaban contentos sin embargo Yaten Kou no estaba tan contento, su hermano Taiki estaba neutral pero no se mostraba alegre ambos salieron en silencio del salón, Haruka se acerco a la pareja

- Seya todo bien?

- Si- soltándose- Gracias a Kamui estoy bien

- No vuelvas a hacerlo Seya nos tenias muy preocupados

- Lo siento Haru prometo no volver a hacerlo

- Seya bienvenido- dijo Selene acercándose a ellos- Nos honras con tu presencia

- Buenas noches Selene, muchas gracias

- Bueno señores, señoras pasemos al gran salón- anuncio Sheishiru

Todos se encaminaron hacia el gran salón los Tsukino también dejando solos a los Tenou con Seya

- Bueno los dejare solos para que platiquen – dijo la joven con una gran sonrisa

- No – tomándola de la mano- No te vayas… quédate por favor

- Que bueno que estas bien, me tenias muy preocupada

- Ya que ellos no piden explicación yo si…- dijo Yaten entrando al salón- Exijo una explicación Seya Kou Tenou

- Yaten dejemos el tema para después ya mero es navidad y no estamos en nuestra casa para hacer escenitas - hablo Kouga

- Kouga tiene razón, cuando lleguemos a la casa podrán gritarse todo lo que quieran además el tiene asuntos mas importantes que arreglar- sonriéndole a los dos jóvenes

Así que no estando muy conforme los hermanos entraron al gran salón aparentando felicidad presentaron a Seya siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta. Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo las cosas estaban muy tensas Kamui seguía con el arma apuntándose hacia el pecho, Brian estaba quieto sin saber que hacer, los demás también

- Kamui por favor baja el arma- acercándose lentamente a el

- Que, no estas orgulloso?

- No digas estupideces y baja el arma

- No se para que me dejaste vivir si tan solo soy alguien despreciable para… ti- cargando el arma

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Artemis había corrido hacia el y de una patada le quito el arma, Brian fue hacia el y lo abrazo

- Te salve la vida porque… nunca te diste por vencido a pesar de que tus padres estaban muertos te resistías, además nunca digas que eres despreciable porque no lo eres…- sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Eres muy importante para mi… te quiero como a un hijo… y lo que hiciste es lo correcto solo que debiste reportarte solo eso

Kamui solo abraso a Brian y asintió con la cabeza eso le basto a el y a los demás para saber que todo quedo bien. La media noche se estaba acercando todos ya estaban sentados en la enorme mesa, la hora llego y todos brindaron y empezaron a comer mientras platicaban a gusto Serena se levanto con disimulo y sale hacia el jardín la brisa era fría y había nieve iba a regresar cuando sintió unos brazos que la cargaron

- Tu hermoso vestido se mojara y además hace frio

- Cierto- sonriéndole

Entraron de nuevo y fueron a la sala de música

- Serena yo…

- Solo quiero saber el porque- lo miro con sus ojos llorosos- Porque te fuiste…

- Porque… era necesario

- Ah?

- Necesitaba alejarme un tiempo… necesitaba ver cuan importante…

- Te fuiste por mí…

- No- dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola- Necesitaba darme cuenta de algo

- Y ya te diste cuenta de eso?- correspondiendo el abrazo

- Si

- Seya – separándose y mirándolo a los ojos- Promete que nunca no volverás a irte así

- Lo prometo princesa- sonriéndole

- Princesa?- levantando una ceja

- Con este vestido te ves como toda una princesa

- No exageres- sonrojándose – Y donde estuviste todo este tiempo

- En Inglaterra… en mi antigua casa…

- Pero Seya... estas bien?

- Si… aunque reviví todos los recuerdos de mi infancia… y los últimos días con mis… padres

- Entonces… para que regresaste ahí

- Era el único lugar seguro

- Olvidémonos de eso, esta noche es muy especial para mi- dijo la joven con una sonrisa reluciente- Sabes te extrañe mucho

- Yo también princesa… te extrañe mucho, por cierto tengo un regalo especial para ti aparte de uno que espera debajo de ese enorme árbol- saca de su saco una cajita envuelta con papel rosa y un enorme moño blanco, se lo extiende a la joven que lo mira sorprendida- Toma

Serena lo toma y lo desenvuelve con cuidado dejando ver una cajita negra la abre y se queda sorprendida

- Te gusta?

- Pero Seya esto es… - todavía sorprendida

Seya sonriente toma la cajita y saca el contenido que es una pulsera de perlas toma la mano de Serena delicadamente y le pone la pulsera

- Sabes siempre quise tener una de estas- lo abraza- Gracias, me encanto

- Que bueno, elegí bien entonces

- El tuyo lo tengo en mi habitación me acompañas?

El joven asintió y los dos salieron del salón para dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo donde vieron a los custodios hablando, riendo y disfrutando de esa noche. Ambos jóvenes subieron y entraron a la habitación de la joven quien fue a su tocador y tomo una pequeña caja y se la extendió, el la tomo extrañado y la abrió mientras la joven guardaba el empaque de su regalo, solo sintió el cálido abrazo del joven

- Gracias… esto significa mucho para mí

- Que bueno que te gusto

Su corazón latía muy rápido, se sentía segura en esos brazos cálidos, Seya la giro para que queden cara a cara, ella lo veía extrañada

- Sabes… te extrañe mucho, eres muy importante para mi- la abrazo

La joven estaba sorprendida pero muy feliz, se miraron y Seya se acerco más al rostro de la joven quien estaba sonrojada, cerro sus ojos y sintió los suaves y dulces labios de aquel chico, lo rodeo por el cuello. Mientras afuera un auto negro blindado acechaba la mansión

- Toda la familia esta adentro, señor

- Si, me imagino –sonrisa maléfica- Dejare que disfruten su ultima navidad

- Por cierto señor ya esta listo todo para mañana

- Bien, muy bien vámonos

Adentro solo se escuchaba el murmullo de risas sin si quiera imaginar que una gran desgracia los acechaba. Ya daban las 3 de la madrugada y aun quedaban varias personas que seguían platicando, Serena y Seya estaban sentados junto con Taiki, Yaten y Michiru quienes no hablaban y estaban serios mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban muy contentos

- Oye Serena acaso ya olvidaste esos días en los que te la pasabas llorando por ese idiota que esta a tu lado- mirándola desaprobatoriamente

- No aceptare que le hables así- amenazo Seya

- Disculpa? –Alzando una ceja- Tu no te metas

- Que dijiste?

- Chicos por favor no pelen- a Yaten- Acaso no puedo estar feliz ahora?

-…

- Respóndeme Yaten

Sin embargo este no respondió

- Agradezco tu ayuda infinitamente pero no lo juzgare por lo que hizo

- Ja deberías

- No Yaten, yo no juzgo yo escucho y tu Taiki no puedo creer que hayan cambiado

- Vaya primita te luciste con eso – dijo Michiru sonriente- Parece que todavía no la conoces Yaten, pero olvidemos esto vamos a abrir los regalos

Todos se levantaron menos el ojiverde quien estaba atónito con lo que dijo la rubia, los adultos también se levantaron y fueron donde estaba el árbol enorme y a sus pies muchos regalos empezaron a desenvolverlos había de todo tipo de cosas ya terminado de abrirlos se despidieron de su tía quien al día siguiente se iba de viaje para un doctorado y su abuelo quien se regresaba a Estados Unidos junto con Michiru, luego los Tenou y los Kou de igual forma se despidieron. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los guardaespaldas aun no terminaba la fiesta todos estaban platicando Kamui intercambiaba palabras con Brian cuando tocan la puerta

- Adelante – responde Brian – Sere que haces aquí?

La joven rubia entro y haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Brian fue hacia Kamui y lo abrazo, esté se quedo perplejo pero le dio unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, los demás solo observaban confusos

- Gracias Kamui… Muchísimas Gracias por traerme sano y salvo a Seya… Muchas Gracias

Kamui quedo mas perplejo y Brian solo sonrió

- Sere ya es tarde tienes que ir a descansar

- Brian no lo vayas a despedir – abrasándolo

- No, claro que no Sere –correspondiendo el abrazo – Ven vamos a tu habitación

Salió junto con la joven mientras los demás aun seguían perplejos menos Artemis

- Deberían ver sus caras- dijo al punto de la risa

- Que fue eso?- hablo Kamui sorprendido

- Serena Tsukino la más pequeña de la familia, alegre, cariñosa e independiente es una chica especial todos la conocemos pues la vimos crecer pero lo más importante es que tiene un corazón muy grande y nuestra mayor prioridad, además de cuidar a otro miembro de la familia es ella y solo ella

- Es verdad hace un año hicimos esa promesa- hablo Brandom

- Cierto hace un año… ese imbécil que atrevió a poner sus sucias manos en ella- dijo Kevin irritado

- Que recuerdos no?- dijo Brian entrando a la habitación – Debemos estar alerta chicos tengo un mal presentimiento

- Eso si es malo – comento Artemis

- Ah? A que te refieres?- aun desconcertado Kamui

- Que cuando Brian dice eso es que enserio abran problemas así que prepárate

Todo la residencia Tsukino estaba en silencio, todos dormían… pero cuanto durara esta calma?

* * *

**NA: Bueno espero les alla gustado este cap y bueno eh de informarles que la historia dara un giro radical ;) **

**saludos a aquellas personas que siguen leyendo este proyecto y espero sus reviews! **

**hasta otro capitulo ya ne!  
**


End file.
